Highschool Bad Boys
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: It started out as a simple plan to prove them all wrong...they didn't expect to fall in love with her...and she didn't know that falling in love would be so difficult. :SasxSakxNar:
1. Chapter 1

-1Sum. 'bad boy' naruto has a big rep. at school. He dates anyone and fights any one. His only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. He doesn't trust any one besides Sasuke. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

discalimer: i don't own naruto...or sasuke...or sakura...

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"Naruto!"

The blonde haired 17 year old laughed. "That's my name!" he yelled.

The principal stood at the door way of the school entrance with a bucket over his head. Naruto laughed again, "I can't believe it worked!" he laughed. The principal was now drenched, the bucket full of water was placed above the door and as the principal walked out, it landed right smack dap on his head.

The gang he hung out with laughed as they stood behind them.

"Naruto that was bad!" laughed Ino.

She had blonde hair that she pulled up in a high pony tail. She was the most popular girl at Konoha Valley High. She's pretty and what made it worse was that she wasn't a dumb blonde nor for that matter dumb. She isn't the smartest but she was witty.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to look at her, "What ever, I've done worse…" he said with a nonchalant shrug.

She glared at him, "Take the damn complement you jerk!" she yelled.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder, "Now now, Ino…let the man work." said Sasuke with his devilish smirk.

Sasuke was the rebellious hottie at Konoha Valley High. His dark black hair was always stylish and his grayish eyes were memorizing. He had a major reputation just like Naruto.

Ino blushed, "Right Sasuke!" she smiled at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yet another girl went mindless by his looks." he thought. He took his arm off and dug his hands in his pockets.

The principal pulled the bucket off his head and walked over to Naruto who stood ground. "Naruto Uzumaki, In my office NOW!" he yelled. He turned on his heel and marched inside.

Naruto shrugged and mimicked him as he copied his march. He followed him half way and then turned back to the group. "Schools over for today right?" he asked them.

"Yeah." said Shikamaru with a shrug. He had black hair as well and had his hair in a ponytail. He was the lazy punk out of the group.

"Then let's go!" said Naruto.

Ino laughed, "Your not going to the office?" she asked.

Naruto laughed as well, "He can't hold me _after_ school."

Sasuke chuckled, "True." he said. "that man is going to be so steamed..."

The group laughed again. Naruto looked around, "Hey, where Hinata?" he asked.

Ino shrugged, "Something about…oh yeah! She didn't want to wait for you. She said that the prank is over rated." Ino laughed. "Sounds like she's lost interest in you."

Naruto gasped sarcastically, "Oh no! she HAS? -sniff- I'm going to go _cry_ now…boo hoo, boo hoo!" he put his hands to his face pretending to cry.

Ino glared at him, "Your not funny." she said.

Naruto looked at her, "Yes I am. And like I care where that...slut goes anyway!" said Naruto. They began walking down the sidewalk.

"Tell me again why you don't have your car Naruto?" asked Shikamaru angrily.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Shikamaru. "Because! Its still getting fixed!" yelled Naruto irradiated. "Ya either wait for it to get fixed, or you BUY your own car and drive us back and forth!" Naruto dug his hands into his pocket and put a toothpick in his mouth. "Your lucky enough that I take you guys back and forth…"

Ino glared again at Naruto, "Geez! Pissed off much?" she asked. "Your car would get fixed easier if you took it to a real mechanic! Your barely getting an C in any class at school! You really think you can fix your car?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Why do you hang out with us anyway Ino? You're the most 'popular' girl at K.V.H. why hang out with 'us bad boys'" he asked.

Ino sighed, "Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I can't hang out with you. I hang out with who I want…"

Naruto let out a laugh, "Yeah right! Its because of 'Sasuke!'" he said Sasuke in a mocking girly voice.

Ino glared at Naruto, "Shut up Naruto! Just because I have a better reputation than you and I have 'real' friends doesn't mean you can-"

Naruto took his hand out of his pocket and moved his hand up and down making it 'talk' "Ino, this is what you do a lot. Stop it or I'll stuff it!" he said looking back at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What do mean by that gesture?" asked Naruto seductively.

Ino sighed, "Your pathetic! You know I love Sasuke!" she turned to Sasuke and hugged his arm.

Sasuke sighed, "You see what you do?" he gritted. He pulled his arm from her. "Besides, the car should be fixed soon, like in three to four years!" he laughed. Naruto gave him a glare but Sasuke shrugged, "Its true kitsune." said sasuke.

Naruto stopped and turned to face Sasuke, "I told you, NEVER call me that!" he said warningly.

Sasuke smirked, "Did I hit a sore spot Uzumaki?" he said teasingly. "Shut up and get going, you know as well as I do you don't stand a chance against me in fighting."

Naruto smirked, "How's your older brother Uchiha?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him, "Shut up!" he yelled. They both stood there ground staring at one another.

Ino stood back, "Shut up Naruto! Sasuke's right! You can't ever beat him!"

Sasuke smirked again, "She's right for once."

Naruto laughed as well as Sasuke. They continued walking as the threats passed.

They walked over a bridge and Naruto stopped. Sasuke looked at him then over the side of the bridge.

"So this is the bridge, haven't been here for a long time." he said.

Ino looked over the side, "Looks dangerous if you'd fall…"

"It isn't…" said Naruto as he gripped the bridge. He stared out over the bridge at the water running underneath.

Ino and Shikamaru stared at him confused. "How would you know _that_?" asked Ino as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I just do." he turned and began walking again. Ino and Shikamaru stood there looking as Sasuke and Naruto began walking.

Ino shrugged at Naruto's attitude. "Sasuke! Wait up!" she yelled as she ran after him.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a bother." he whispered as he walked after them.

* * *

The next day.

**RING**

Naruto dug his hands into his pockets as he came to the K.V. High. He smirked as he heard the bell ring, "Guess I'm late again." he said.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, "Late again?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke smirked. Naruto and Sasuke wondered down the now empty halls and entered class room 202. The sound of the door opening caught all the students attention, especially the teacher.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Your late." said the teacher with a steady tone, eyeing them as Naruto leaned against the door while Sasuke slouched with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto laughed, " I guess so. But we don't like the hallways crowded…"

Sasuke chuckled, "You know how it is teach. Right?" he asked getting many giggles from the girls.

Sasuke walked over to a desk, ignoring the many girls trying to get his attention. Naruto pushed himself off the door and walked over to some empty desks with Sasuke. Naruto smirked and winked at the girls he passed by, earning glares from some and blushes from others.

Naruto sat down and immediately leaned on the chairs legs as he put a toothpick in his mouth. The teacher began the lesson over but was soon interubed by the overhead speaker, "Naruto Uzumaki. Office." the loud speaker made a screaching noise and it clicked off.

Sasuke chuckled, "I guess they busted you…" he whispered nudging him.

The class 'ohed' as they called Naruto once again to the office. Naruto shrugged his shoulders getting up.

"I'll be back." he told the class. The class began talking about what Naruto did this time. The teacher sighed trying to get the classes attention again.

Naruto walked into the office and sat down in a chair. He knew the drill, he now had to wait for the principal to come out and call him in for another months worth of detention. Naruto put his feet up on the small table and sighed as he stared at the clock.

"Yo, old hag." he referred to the lady behind the main desk. She looked at him as she lifted her glassess. "Yeah you. When is princie coming out?" asked Naruto.

The lady gave him a glare, "Naruto you know the drill. Just wait there."

Naruto sighed, "But I have other things to do! Like skip classes…" he whispered while scratching his blonde hair.

"Naruto you really shouldn't complain after doing something."

Naruto sat on his chair correctly as he stared, "What did you say-" he blinked, "Iruka?"

A man with dark hair stood by the main desk as he stared at Naruto, "Yeah. You really didn't think you could do something and not get punished? Did you?" he asked.

Naruto scoffed and leaned back in his chair again, "I know that. But this time was after school…I shouldn't get punished for doing something after school…" he whispered.

Iruka shook his head, "Naruto, you haven't changed."

Naruto laughed, "I don't need to! You know." Naruto glared at the table in front of him as he mocked some people, "I 'wasn't brought up right'" he said sarcastically.

Iruka gave him a pleading look but Naruto didn't notice. The door swung open, "Uzumaki." he pointed at Naruto and signaled him in.

Naruto shrugged and walked past Iruka, "Later sensei." he told him. He walked over to the opened door, "Princie!" he yelled as he entered.

The principal crinched as he heard him. "Do not call me that Naruto." he gritted through his clutched teeth.

Naruto shrugged and sat down in a chair, "Yeah yeah. So princie, is it another month of d-hall?" he asked uninterested as he stared at the ceiling.

The principal sighed, "No naruto. Not this time…"

Naruto looked at him this time, "What? Then what?" he asked. "Expulsion?" he said with a smirk.

The principal shook his head, "I'm making you get invouled with the school's recent play. Think of it as…punishment. You are demanded to try out and go to every practice and the showing."

Naruto looked at him, "A play?" he asked with a laugh, "A play?"

The principal nodded, "Yes. Since detention is something you seem to enjoy now…" The principal scratched his head, "Hatake Kakashi will be the derector. Audions are tomorrow, today is a meeting in the theatre." he sighed, "That is all."

Naruto stood up, "And what if I refuse."

The principal stood up, "You'll have to go to a private school."

Naruto huffed, "What ever!" he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. The lady behind the desk jumped when she heard the door slam at Naruto's anger. He marched over to his locker and grabbed his things. He glanced at a clock and headed off to class.

lunch

Naruto sat pecking at his food with his plastic fork.

"Naruto, what's up?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto mumbled something under his breathe that neither of the them heard.

Ino fed up glared at him, "NARUTO!" she yelled hitting him on the head, "WHATS WRONG!" she yelled.

Naruto glared at her. Sasuke smirked, "D-hall? Since when has that brought you down?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, "…drama club…" he whispered.

Sasuke blinked, "What?" he asked.

Naruto said it a little louder.

Sasuke shook his head, "Talk louder dumb ass!" he yelled.

Naruto glared at him, "D-r-a-m-a C-l-u-b!" he said in a regular voice, "Drama Club! Okay? He made me join the school's play…"

Ino stared at him and burst out laughed, "You! In a play?" she laughed.

Naruto glared and flipped her off. She rolled her eyes, "Seriously…you act? Yeah right." she chuckled.

"Why do it? Back out." asked Sasuke.

Naruto sighed, "I can't. If I do, then I'll have to go to a private school…" he stabbed his plastic fork into his food. "I can't afford that…"

Ino shook her head, "Then why go to school anyway…?" she asked. "You don't do well in any class anyway and your always getting into trouble."

Sasuke and Naruto both gave her a dirty look. "I don't need to tell a fancy prep like you my reasons." he sneered. He stood up and threw his tray away in the garbage.

Ino blinked, "What's his problem?" she asked, "All I was saying was what my parents tell me. If I-"

Sasuke cut her off, "Not every body has 'parents' as so put it. Why don't you go with your other preps? I bet they miss kissing up to you." he stood up and threw his tray away following Naruto.

Ino frowned, "Sasuke…! But-" She looked down at her food and glared at it. "Damn Naruto…" she whispered as she ate her lunch.

outside

Sasuke joined Naruto outside near a tree.

"What are you doing Uchiha?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked, "That's my line Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked as well, "Going to laugh at me as well?" he asked.

Sasuke leaned against the tree as he put a tooth pick in his mouth, "No. I got out of there because of that Ino girl, she kept ranting on about…parents…bothered the crab out of me." he said with a shrug. "so I told her to stay with her own kind from now on."

Naruto stared at the sky, "Do you think she'll listen?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No. She's too stubborn." Naruto laughed. "Got that right."

Naruto looked at the sky.

"_Naruto…promise me…" _

_Naruto held his mother's hand tightly, "Uh huh mom. What?" _

_She smiled, "Please. Don't drop from school. I want you to graduate even if I'm not there to see it in person…please."_

_Tears formed in his eyes as they slid down his cheek, "Y-Yes Mom! I'll do it! Believe it!" _

_She smiled again, "Thank you…"_

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Uh what?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed, "Its not my thing, but I'll go with you too."

Naruto blinked, "What?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed, "I'll join the play with you…"

Naruto smirked and extended his hand arm out. Sasuke smirked as well and touch his knuckles with his.

after school

Naruto leaned against Sasuke's locker, "I didn't think I would ever say this but," Naruto took a deep sigh, "I can't believe school is already done…"

Sasuke smirked, "Don't be a baby about it."

Naruto shot him a glare, "Don't be cocky about it either Uchiha!"

Sasuke shrugged and threw his backpack over his right shoulder. "Let's go." Naruto pushed off his locker and began walking with him.

* * *

**That's chapter 1! so R&R thanks and until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. And Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is known for his looks and nonchalant attitude. Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks he pulls.They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HIGH SCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto pushed the double red doors that lead into the schools auditorium. The sliver haired man that stood in front of a small crowd of teens looked up at them with his one grey visible eye. His face was covered from nose to chin with a dark grey scarf and his hair slanted covering his left eye. He was leaning against the stage.

"Ah. Thank you for joining us." he turned his gaze to Naruto, "I take it your Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah…" he whispered. The teacher turned to Sasuke.

"And you?" he asked.

Sasuke dug his hands into his pockets, "Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha." he said all too cool.

The sliver haired teacher shrugged, "Alright. Come down here." he said.

Naruto and Sasuke walked down to the center. "What's with this teacher?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess we'll find out." he whispered back.

They both sat in the circle that the group made. The teacher was still leaning against the stage, he looked around at the group and smiled. "We have a couple months to put on a play." he placed his hand on his chin. "Why don't we go around the circle, introduce ourselves and why you joined the play." He pointed to the right, "Start."

Naruto leaned back supporting himself on his hands. He stared at the ceiling as he waited for his turn.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Although you made that clear already huh teach?" he looked at the teacher who didn't seem fazed by what the way he was acting.

"And why you're here?" he asked.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah. It's not really choice, more like force…I had to come here…honestly I think drama is for women." he shrugged the many glares by the girls in the group.

"_Interesting."_ thought Kakashi.

Sasuke sighed, "My name…is Sasuke Uchiha. I joined because…how do I put this…I don't feel like saying why." he yawned and put a tooth pick in his mouth.

"Okay, Next." said Kakashi.

Couple more people talked then finally landed on a girl who no one really seemed to notice. She had pink rosy hair that was long to her back. She had her hair parted and wore a red headband. She had a red shirt and black capris. Her emerald green eyes looked at the ground.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I joined because, well my mother always loved the theatre…and-"

Naruto interrupted, "Your doing this because your '_mommy_' made you. Right?" he asked a bit irradiated that this wasn't over.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "…she's dead…" she whispered.

Sasuke shook his head, "Good going loser." he whispered.

Naruto furrowed his brow. There was a silence that hung over the group. The teacher finally spoke up, "Okay. Well now that that's done…"

Naruto spoke up, "Hey. You didn't tell us about you." he said.

He blinked, "Oh. Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm here because I'm director." he looked at Naruto, "Though I think everyone with a brain figured that."

Naruto gave him a glare and the group began to laugh. Kakashi silenced the group and he grabbed some scripts. "This play, we'll work hard on." he handed out books to everyone. "Auditions for parts are in tomorrow. So study the part you want and practice tonight."

"I'm heeeeeeerrrrrrreeeeeee!"

The group looked up at the door and in entered the annoying girl by the name of Ino. Naruto and Sasuke sighed, they knew she was here for one reason, to be with Sasuke. The girl didn't take a hint. She pranced on down to the center where they were all seated. As she walked she swung her hips and held her nose in the air, knowing everyone had their attention to her.

"This is for the play right?" she asked. Before anyone could answer. She squealed, "Sasuke dear!" she pushed the girl that was seated next to him aside. She was sitting on her knees and took hold of his arm, "I'm so sorry about our little fight. Please can we be together again?" she asked with pouting her bottom lip.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the fake 'display' of Ino. Ino like to fool everyone that Sasuke was always taken by the likes of her. That was another reason she hung around them. That way she didn't have any competition.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as well and took his arm from under her, leaving her hugging air, "We were _never _together." he answered coldly, "Besides don't you have a fashion disaster to report or something?"

She sighed, "Don't be like that Sasuke!" she lunged again for his arm but this time he moved and she tackled Naruto.

"Aah! Wench get off!" he yelled.

She stood up angrily, "NARUTO! How dare you get in the way of me and Sasuke!" she yelled.

Sasuke swiftly moved over to the other side of the group. Seating himself next to the pink haired girl. The girl not being fazed by Sasuke's sudden movement. Ino was about to strike Naruto with her purse that hung off her shoulder but Kakashi stepped in.

"You are?" he asked.

She turned and smiled, "Ino Yamanaka!" she squealed, "Most popular girl in school! Madly in love with the only Sasuke Uchiha!"

Kakashi nodded, "Right. Now if your quite done take a seat."

Ino blushed and laughed weakly as she sat down. Naruto glared at her and brushed some dirt off of him. "Damn Ino." he mumbled.

"Anyway before I was interrupted. The play is called, "Carousel."" he passed out the scripts to everyone. "There's a main girl and a main boy lead. Now there maybe a kissing scene. I expect you to act like grown ups when it comes to that."

Ino giggled as she glanced at Sasuke. He ignored her as he avoided her and looked at the ceiling.

Sakura blushed, "_Kissing?"_ she thought.

Naruto huffed, "Why do we have to kiss someone we don't like?" he asked disgusted.

"This is exactly what I was talking about before…" he sighed, "It's a scene kiss, not a kiss kiss." answered Kakashi.

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever. It seems the same to me."

"What if were okay with it now but when we find out who we have to kiss we don't want too?" asked ino.

Kakashi sighed, "That's too bad then."

Ino blushed with an evil smile, "_I must get the main part and Sasuke must too_!" she thought.

"There's singing in it too." He looked around, "For tryouts you have to sing if you want a main role."

Naruto burst out laughing, "Sing for a main role? Ha! You won't hear me do that."

"Nor me." answer Sasuke.

"Don't worry. Your not good enough for a main roles anyway." answered Kakashi coolly.

Naruto stopped laughing. Sasuke and Naruto glared at him. "Oh?" asked Naruto. "Is that a bet?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm only telling you the truth." Ino gasped at Kakashi's boldness.

Naruto stood up and pointed at him, "I'm going to get a main role! You'll see! I'll prove you wrong, all of you!" he gritted through his teeth angrily.

Sasuke put his hands under his chin, supporting him. "Right. I'll prove you wrong. I _will _get a main role."

Kakashi smiled, "_That's more like it_." he thought. "Yeah yeah. We'll see when the day comes."

Naruto angrily sat back down. "Stupid play, stupid teacher…" he mumbled.

"Anyway, The play is about a guy named Billy and a girl named Julie. Billy is sent down "from above" for one day to try and make good for mistakes he made in life. He worked at a carnival, running the carousel, hence the name. That's where he met the beautiful girl name Julie. Billy's boss fires him when he tells her off after she insults Julie and her friend. He and Julie then get married a short while after they talk. Billy gets into bad habits when he can't find a job and him and Julie are forced to live with Julie's cousin Nettie, after Julie is fired from her factory job. Julie tells him she's pregnant, he feels compelled to somehow find a way to support his family, but the only option seems to be falling back into crime with his old friend Jigger." Kakashi smiled.

"A _romantic_ play?" moaned Naruto.

"Figures." whispered Sasuke.

"Well, read over the parts. Tomorrow will be tryouts. See you then." he waved them good bye.

The group was up and out in seconds flat. Naruto lazily got up and headed over to Sasuke. "Man this is going to blow." whispered Naruto. Sasuke nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura leaned over to her book bag and looked through it. Once she checked she had everything she put the backpack on and headed out. She was one of the lasts one in the theatre. She hadn't excepted that this year was going to be a romantic play, she wouldn't have joined then. But she made a commitment now she had to follow it. She glanced down at her script and began to read through it.

The play took play in the New England town in 1873, in an amusement park. She keep her eyes on the script, instead of where she was going. She plowed directly into someone. She looked up to met angry blue eyes. It was the loud blonde girl from before. She hadn't noticed she was still in the theatre. No one usually talked to her much, so she didn't bother to talk to others as well.

"Watch were your going!" she yelled.

Sakura blinked and stammered, "W-well…I'm sorry I was reading-"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Your pathetic! Out of my way!" she pushed her aside, Sakura fell back onto the seats of the theatre.Ino's attutude changed when she saw Sasuke. "Sasuke!" she yelled happily.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at her, "You're the one whose pathetic Ino." said Sasuke with a cold icy glare.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. Your so desperate I swear." Naruto began to laugh, "Sasuke will never be yours."

Ino growled at Naruto then turned to Sasuke. "But Sasuke! I -"

Sasuke ignoring her walked over to Sakura. He extended his hand to hers. Her emerald eyes landed on his right hand. She looked down and stood up, not taking his hand for help. She brushed herself and walked out the doors. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other then followed. Ino was left behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey wait!" yelled Naruto after her.

She held her arms across her chest as she walked on the sidewalk. Naruto and Sasuke went next to her.

"I don't need your pity or help." she whispered not looking at either of them.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "We weren't." he answered.

"Yeah. We hate Ino, she just won't leave us alone." said Naruto as he put his hands to his head.

Sakura still looked at the ground ahead of her. "…"

"Sorry about before. I didn't know that your mother was…"

Sakura shook her head, "Most people don't. But that's what happens when you don't know someone huh?" she quickened her walking pace. Naruto and Sasuke did as well.

"Your different." said Sasuke.

"Yes. I suppose I am. But then again who isn't?" she tightened her grip. "Why are they talking to me?" she thought.

"True." said Naruto, "But your not like the gossipy girls, who are obsessed with make up and boys and…all that junk girls talk about."

Sakura closed her eyes a bit hurt that she was a stand out compared to the others. She always knew that but hearing it actually hurt. Sasuke glared at him when he noticed her face.

"N-not like it's bad!" said Naruto.

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked.

"What? What do you mean why?" asked Naruto.

She stopped walking and looked at them, "No one seems to notice me as much. So what makes you think that I'll believe that you two guys want to be 'my friends' or something? I know this is just a joke so when you have me happy you'll drop me and laugh!" she clutched her fists. "You wouldn't be the first to do so." She glared at them.

"If people do they know me as the 'good girl.' I do good things and people judge me for it. They think my life is perfect at home an that's the reason why I act the way I do! They think-" Sakura stopped herself, "Why am I telling you this?" she whispered her voice cracking a bit as she tried to hold back tears. She didn't give them time to say anything as she began to run.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Great…she thinks were like Ino, like the 'others'."

Naruto sighed, "She's pretty cute too." he raised a fist into the air, "Curse our bad boy reputation!" he teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and elbowed him. "Damn." he ran a hand through his hair, "I don't even think she knows were rebels."

Naruto dug his hands into his pockets, "Yeah. She thinks were like everyone else in the school…!" Naruto's eyes grew wide, "damn! What's the whole point of being bad if not everyone in the school knows it!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I say we don't follow what everyone at school does."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. If the whole school ignores her, then lets acknowledge her…right?" Naruto laughed, "That'll show the school we don't follow the crowd."

Sasuke nodded with a smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So yeah. I chose the play CAROUSEL because we had to sing a song from that play for choir once. It's not going to get too much into the play though. Anyway, sorry Sakura didn't have much to do in ch. but she gets in it more later. so R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

-1Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude while Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HIGH SCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Naruto sighed. "God she gives me a migraine." said Naruto as he rubbed his head.

The blonde haired girl ran up to them. She pushed Naruto aside and held onto Sasuke's arm again. "Sasuke! Good morning!" she smiled as she snuggled against his arm.

"Ino. How long are you going to-"

"Psst! Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Naruto pointed at the pink haired girl from yesterday. Sasuke nodded, he looked down at Ino who was surprisingly still talking. Rambling on and on about the events of yesterday. He rolled his eyes and once again slipped from Ino's grasp. It took Ino's mind a couple of seconds to take in what happened. Angrily she spun on her heel and saw Sasuke and Naruto walk next to the pink haired girl. Ino clutched her hands.

"Aah!" she yelled frustrated. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the place where they stood.

"Something wrong Ino?" asked Shikamaru with a lazy sigh.

"Yes!" she gritted, "I'll have to look into it..."

Shikamaru looked around, "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" he asked.

Ino stomped her feet angrily. "With little miss nobody over there!"

Shikamaru looked and shrugged, "Oh well. They'll come around. After all, they have their rep. to think about, right?"

Ino bite her fingernail, "They had better hope so!" she narrowed her eyes, "Look at her…what does Sasuke see in her!"

.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" yelled Naruto waving his hand in the air.

Sakura stopped and turned. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Hi." she answered quietly.

Sasuke and Naruto walked over to her. She looked down, "Sorry about yesterday…but-" she looked up at them. Her emerald green eyes big and filled with sorrow. "Aren't you guys mad?" she asked.

Naruto and Sasuke both blushed. The look in her eyes were memorizing and it haunted the two of them. "No." said Sasuke recovering.

"We understand were you were coming from." said Naruto as he avoided her eyes.

Sakura managed a weak smile. Naruto and Sasuke looked back when they heard a scream. Seeing that it was an angry Ino made them smile as well.

The three walked through the hallways. Sakura in the middle, Sasuke on her right, Naruto on her left. As they walked down the hallway, the teens stopped what they were doing and stared. Some giving glares at Sakura and others staring. They began mumbling and whispering. Sasuke and Naruto smiled, this was music to their ears.

"What's your first class?" asked Sasuke to Sakura.

Sakura looked up, "Oh. Um. History." she answered.

Naruto nodded, "Cool you have it with me!" he swung his right arm over her shoulder and pointed with his left. "This is great! You so can help me, cuz I'm sorta failing…"

Sasuke huffed, "Sota? How about you _are_ failing."

Sakura blushed. "Y-Yeah." she stammered slightly at Naruto's touch.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Geez Naruto…don't scare her with your perverted need to touch girls."

Sakura's eyes went wide. She inched her way away from Naruto and moved slightly closer to Sasuke.

Naruto brought his hands to his head, with a small laugh, "Heh. I didn't mean anything by it!" he answered innocently.

Sasuke sighed. "What's your schedule?" he asked changing the subject.

Sakura rummaged through her binder and pulled out a small slip of paper with her classes.

"1.History 2.Heath 3.Choir 4.Science 5A.Study hall 5B.lunch 6.Geometery 7.English 8.Gym" he nodded, "You have periods 4, 5B. 7, and 8 together."

Naruto took the paper from Sasuke, he quickly scanned over it, "And you have periods, 1,4, 5B,6 with me!" he handed the paper back to Sakura. "Who's your homeroom?" he asked.

"Room M 101 with-"

"Iruka-sensei." they all said in unison.

Sakura blinked and looked at them, "You know him?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Sasuke.

"He use to deal with us all the time, he's both a guidance counselor and home room teacher." Naruto added.

Sakura nodded, "Oh."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura again, causing her to blush again and Sasuke sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Say Sakura?" Naruto looked at her, "How come if we have like four classes together, how come I haven't seen you before?" he asked.

Sakura looked down, her blush disappearing at once. "Well. I don't like to stand out…" she whispered with a sighed, "And I exchanged schools like two weeks ago."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded, "I see. I thought as much. I would have noticed you eventually." answered Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him with a look of happiness. "Yeah. I mean we eventually know everyone, even if we don't talk to them." said Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow and dug his hands in his pockets, closing the slightly gap between him and Sakura. Naruto dug his free hand in his pocket, still not taking his arm off Sakura's shoulder.

"Hinata." answered Naruto in a cold voice.

Her smiled turned into a frown, "What's with the tone of voice?" she asked pouting her bottom lip.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Please! Like I don't know you've ditching me for another." he glared at her, "Who is it? Kiba or Shino?" he asked.

She glared at him back, "What are you talking about?" she asked. She got closer, "You know I only love-"

"Cut the talk. Who is it?" asked Naruto irritated.

She crossed her arms angrily, "Your talking to me about ditching for another when you have this-this…" she eyed Sakura, "hussy with you! In front of me no less!" she crossed her arms, "At least I keep it secret!"

Sakura hurt by her words furrowed her brow sadly. She didn't even know her, yet this girl immediately labeled her.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's not a secret when your with one of them in public!" he smirked. "And once again Hinata, you have everything wrong." he turned to Sakura, "She's my friend, Sakura." He turned back to Hinata, "A much better person than you…"

Hinata eyed her from head to toe. Glaring at her, her eyes hazed with hate. She marched up to her, Naruto pulled his arm away and put it in front of Sakura stopping Hinata from getting any closer.

"Not so fast Hinata." he warned.

Sasuke pulled Sakura aside with him, "She's our friend. You mess with her then your messing with us." said Sasuke glaring at her as well.

Hinata much like Ino's temper stomped her foot angrily. "She will not get away with this…" she thought as she shot her another glare.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and Sakura. He turned before and smiled, "Oh, Hinata? If you hadn't already guess, were through." he began walking with Sakura and Sasuke.

Hinata glared daggers at them as they walked away. She couldn't believe it! He dump her? No way! Not in his life time. Ino then walked over to Hinata. "I have a plan." said Ino as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Hinata smiled, "Good. I will get back at her." Ino nodded.

"See ya later Sakura." Naruto waved at her.

"Later." said Sasuke with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sakura waved at them, "Yeah." she answered. When she couldn't see them anymore she smiled.

She walked into her home room. She smiled and did a small bow as she greeted her home room teacher. "Hello Iruka-sensei." she said a bit cheerful.

Iruka looked up and smiled, "Hey there Sakura." he noticed her unusual happiness, "Your really happy today."

She nodded, "Yeah. I made some friends, there good to me so far."

Iruka nodded, "Oh I see." he smiled, "Who?" he asked curiously.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki!" she smiled.

His smiled turned into a frown, "Those two?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. They walked me to class and greeted me this morning."

"Heh. Th-that's good." he smiled.

She nodded again and headed for her seat. "They better not be planning anything cruel…" he thought. He looked at Sakura who pulled out her book and began to read. "She's really a good person, she doesn't need to be wrecked or led the wrong way…"

The bell rang and more students came and filled the room. Sakura not really paying attention to who was in her home room class, just paying attention to her book. A hand slammed on her desk and shocked she looked up from her book. She noticed it was the girl from yesterday and the girl from this morning, Ino and Hinata. They loomed over her and she stared at them.

"H-hello." Sakura smiled weakly at them.

They both smiled at her as well. Ino took the book away from her, "Hey, Sakuro…"

"Sakura." she corrected her.

Ino smiled a little, "Yes. Sakura, How are you?" she asked in her sweetest tone.

"Um. Good." she answered.

Hinata smiled, "That's…good."

"Well, let's cut to the chase." said Ino. She pulled up a chair and sat in it, Hinata did the same thing. They stared at her and she shivered. She knew they were up to something.

"We'll give you a little warning." said Ino.

Hinata smiled, "Yes." she took a hold of her hair, pulled Sakura's bangs up and whispered in her ear, "Stay away from Naruto!" she whispered with venom.

Ino glared at Sakura, "And stay away from my Sasuke as well. We warned you, if you don't do what we say…"

Hinata smiled, "Well let's just say…you don't want to know." she said finishing for Ino.

Sakura frowned, "But-"

Ino glared at her, "But! Nothing!" she yelled, slamming her hand on her desk again. Sakura immediately closed her mouth. "They don't like you! What ever made you think they did?" she asked.

"Yeah. Your puny, your worthless, your ugly, your pathetic, you're a nobody! They pity you. That's all." Hinata said coldly.

Sakura lowered her head. Tears beginning to streak her face. "_Is that true?" _she thought. She knew deep down that's how they felt, but hearing it was always the most painful way. "No…" she whispered.

Ino narrowed her eyes, "What?" she spat.

Sakura stood up, "Sasuke and Naruto…they…know how I feel…they wouldn't…"

Ino glared at her. The next thing Sakura knew and felt was the sting of flesh on flesh. Sakura's right cheek was fury red and burning. Ino held position of her hand, "We warned you. Stay away."

Sakura sat back down and held her cheek Ino had just struck. Tears trailing down her face, she lowered her head. Ino and Hinata smiled when they saw her cry. Knowing she got the message now, Ino walked away followed by Hinata. The bell soon rang and the homeroom was dismissed for 1st period. Sakura got her stuff, she looked down so no one saw her red eyes from crying. She didn't bother saying bye to her sensei knowing her voice would give her away.

She headed out the door when a thought struck her, "1st hr.! Naruto…" she whispered.

She lowered her eyes and suddenly was feeling very sick. She held her stomach and headed for the nurses room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R i know, Hinata is usually the queit one, but highschool changes everyone, or at least in this story they do. lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude while Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HIGH SCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto peeked his head in room M 101. "Sakura?" he called.

Iruka lifted his head, "Naruto? What are you doing?" he asked.

Naruto walked in and looked around. He furrowed his brow, "Iruka-sensei? Is a Sakura Haruno in your homeroom?" he asked.

Iruka nodded. "Yes. You just missed her."

Naruto nodded, "Okay…she must be in history by now then." he turned, "Later!"

"Naruto! Wait!"

Naruto stopped and looked back, "Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you…I mean with Sakura…"

Naruto glared at him, "Are you saying that were using her?" he asked. Naruto shook his head, "I thought _you _would believe in me." he shook his head and headed out.

Iruka sighed, "He's right. Even though it seems like it would be something they would do, they wouldn't."

----------------------------------------

Naruto sped to class. "Sakura?" he looked around the classroom and saw no Sakura. He furrowed his brow. He headed for the health room. Sasuke leaned against the wall outside the class room. "Hey. I can't find Sakura."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "You sure?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. They didn't waste any time to look for her. "The only place we haven't checked is outside, the office, and the nurses." stated Sasuke as he stood looking around.

"Let's check the nurses." said Naruto. Sasuke nodded.

-----------------------------------------

"I'm sorry boys! No visitors. She's sleeping it off." The nurse had short brown hair and black round glasses. Her brown eyes stared at them as she held her arms out blocking the entrance.

"But we have to see her!" said Naruto angrily.

"She's a friend." added Sasuke. "It'll be only a minute."

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry boys. When she comes to, I'll tell her you were looking for her. Okay? Now head to class."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Fine." he whispered.

Sasuke and Naruto looked and saw the pink haired girl in bed. The covers pulled up high. "We'll come back after every period." Sasuke told the nurse.

The nurse nodded, "Alright, but if she's not awake you may not enter."

The boys shrugged and took one last look at Sakura then left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura held her stomach dramatically when she came into the nurses room. She didn't feel like facing Naruto or Sasuke. The nurse reluctantly believed her excuse.

"Do you feel nauseated?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head, "I missed break feast…and dinner last night…studying for a test…"

The nurse nodded, "Oh, come come." she lead her to a small bed and Sakura laid down on it. "You need rest." she placed her hands on her hips, "Now skipping break feast, lunch or dinner is bad, even if you were studying! Food is essential, it'll give you the energy to study more." she smiled, "Rest up okay?"

Sakura nodded and pulled the cover over. She laid wide awake and when the nurse came in she pretended to be asleep. It worked alright, but Sakura couldn't help but think. She felt bad for lying. She stared at the doorway for a long time, then shifted and stared at the window. Staring at the Sakura tree outside. It was so beautiful, and popular with the birds that rested on it. Sakura frowned, she wasn't either. She heard voices that were familiar and immediately closed her eyes. The nurse came.

"Hello. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Is Sakura Haruno here?" she heard Naruto's loud voice. She furrowed her brow, "Why were they so anxious to meet up with her?" she wondered.

"Yes. She's over there." she pointed to Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and were about to walk over when the Nurse interjected.

"You can't! She's sleeping."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut hard. "Why don't they leave me alone?" she thought angrily. She heard them and their persistent ways annoyed her. She had to go during class time in order to dodge them completely.

She pulled the covers higher, "Why do they insist on making me suffer?" she thought.

She finally heard the nurse go back to her usual business, Sakura shifted and stared at the door. They were gone. Sakura frowned. "I can't keep dodging them…" she whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think is up with Sakura?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged. "Dunno."

Naruto slumped against a locker while Sasuke leaned against them. "Maybe she just needed rest…she seems like the type to stay up late studying or something."

Sasuke shrugged again, "Who knows."

The bell rang and Sasuke and Naruto sighed. "1st period is over."

"Health isn't interesting anyway." Sasuke yawned.

"History is the same way." said Naruto. "All they do is nag at me about homework and paying attention…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That's because you don't do either."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah. All these teacher's can't wait to get rid of me."

"Yeah. I can't wait to leave this hellhole." whispered Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

The hallways soon began to be crowded. Sasuke and Naruto then went to class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at her watch and sighed, "I actually did fall asleep." she whispered. It was now 11:55 a.m. almost lunch.

The nurse came in and smiled, "Sakura. Good your awake. Feeling better?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes." Sakura stood up. She turned and fixed up the bed.

"No. I'll get to it." Sakura stopped. "Oh, some boys came looking for you. Really wanted to talk to you, they came by like 5 times."

Sakura then remembered and sighed, "Really?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes. It's almost lunch time now. You better get some food in your belly before you feel bad again."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you."

Sakura quickly went to her locker and put her stuff away. Class was about to be let out and she didn't want to be seen by them. She walked over to the cafeteria and waited for the bell to ring before she entered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke. Sakura isn't in the nurses anymore."

Sasuke shut his locker, "Then she must be in lunch." he answered.

Naruto nodded, "Alright lets-"

_-GGGGRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLL-_

Sasuke stared at Naruto, "Let's hurry!" shouted Naruto holding his stomach.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

-----------------

"Yum Yum!" whispered Naruto as he smelled his food.

Sasuke stared at Naruto again, "School food is gross Naruto. I can't believe you like that crab they serve."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "It doesn't matter to me! I'm hungry!"

Sasuke looked around the cafeteria.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

They both sighed in unison as the oh-so familiar voice rang through their heads.

"Ino? I thought we made it clear that we ditched you." said Naruto glaring at her.

Ino glared at him back, "Shut up Naruto!" she turned to Sasuke, "Please Sasuke! Come eat with us…I mean-"

Naruto interrupted, "Why don't you shut up Ino?" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke nudged Naruto, "There she is." he whispered.

Naruto looked and saw Sakura eating her lunch near the back of the cafeteria. "Come on." said Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto ignored Ino again and walked past her.

She frowned, "Damn her…"

"Ino, just give it up."

Ino turned, "SHUT UP SHIKAMARU! I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" she yelled. Angrily she walked back to her table. Shikamaru shrugged it off and joined her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sakura!" The pink haired girl froze. "We were looking for you!"

She nodded, not looking at them as she picked at the food with her fork.

"Are you okay?" asked Sasuke.

She nodded again.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

She looked up, "Nothing!" she laughed weakly.

"Were not stupid." said Sasuke.

She looked down, "…I-well…" she could still feel the ping on her cheek and she felt the burning of the girls eyes.

Sasuke stared and then furrowed his brow, "Where did you get that?" he asked.

Sakura looked up, "Hn?"

He pointed at her cheek, it was now pinkish and slightly noticeable and a bit swollen.

Naruto leaned in and checked, "Did someone hit you?" he asked angrily.

"Uh…" she looked away, "It's none of your business…" she whispered.

"Of course it is!" yelled Naruto.

Before she could say anything Ino walked over. "Oh, Sakuro what _happened_…?"

"Sakura." Sasuke corrected her.

Ino frowned at Sasuke, "Sasuke…" She sat down next to Sakura. Sakura tensed up.

"Ino?"

Ino smiled, "Yes Sasuke!"

"Get lost."

Ino frowned and stood up, "What? I came here to be friends with Sakuro just like you guys!"

"Sakura." Naruto corrected her.

"Whatever!" she huffed.

"Friends my ass." Sasuke stood up, "You're the one who struck Sakura, didn't you?"

Naruto stood up, "You mess with her, you mess with us."

"So what if I did?" she glared at Sakura. "I thought I gave you a warning!" she slammed her hand on the table. Ino then smiled, "Do you like milk Sakuro?"

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke both corrected her.

Ino ignored them, "Do you?"

Sakura shrugged, "Um…Sure…" she answered.

Before Sasuke and Naruto could react, Ino took a hold of Sakura's milk and poured it on her. The whole lunch room became quiet as they stared at the milk covered Sakura.

"Whoops…it slipped." said Ino innocently. "_Sooo_ sorry…" she began to laugh. Sakura's hair, face, and clothing had milk dripping off of it. She felt the sting of tears coming as the cafeteria began to burst out laughing.

Sakura stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. "Sakura!" Naruto called after her.

Sasuke continued to glare daggers at Ino. "You're a bitch Ino." said Sasuke.

Ino gasped. Sasuke then turned and ran out after Sakura. Naruto still angry smiled, "Ino…do you like food?" he asked.

Ino turned to Naruto and gave him a weird stare, "What? Of course I do you moron…"

Naruto smiled evilly, "I was hoping you would." Naruto put his right hand in his food and smashed it on her shirt, "Whoops! My hand slipped…!" he mocked.

She gasped and looked at her shirt, tears in the corner of her eyes, "N-Naruto!" she screeched.

"What's that?" he put his hand up to his ear, "Oh! You want more?" He took Sasuke's tray and dumped it over her head.

She screamed as she wiped spaghetti and sauce from her hair, it oozed onto her forehead. Green peas sliding down her face and peach juice dripping down her neck and onto her shirt. She stared at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "You know, it's still not finished…" he grabbed his milk and lifted it, pouring it on Ino's right on top of Ino's head. "Take this as a warning Ino."

The lunch room was quiet. Naruto turned and walked out. Ino pouted her lip as tears streaked down her face in anger. "NARUTO!" she cried with a loud broken and annoying voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh-oh! That jerk Ino...Hinata isn't there because she has 5A.lunch, just so you know...so R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude while Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any thing about it...

**Thanks for all the reviews! i'm really happy that you all like this story so far!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HIGH SCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wasted no time in running to the bathroom. She felt the tears slide down and the milk was dripping off of her and staining the ground. She ran into the bathroom and slide down as leaned against the wall holding her head. The milk was now making her skin sticky. She could hear the whole cafeteria laughing at her.

Sasuke looked around, "Damn, where'd she go?" he whispered. He looked down and saw the small milk trail. He followed it and ended up at the girls bathroom. He furrowed his brow and smirked.

Sakura shot up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "S-sasuke?" she whispered. She blushed, "What…w-what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"To see you." he answered.

"You can't be here!" she said, "This is the _girls_ room! Your going to get in trouble!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Since when is getting in trouble bothered me?" he asked.

Sakura looked down. "…"

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "You look weak when you make that look…"

Sakura lifted her head. "It makes people think they can control your every movement and walk all over you, like you don't have a mind."

Sakura lowered her eyes again, "Why does he care?" she thought as she squeezed her legs tighter to her body. Sasuke noticed her clothing was stained. He sighed. He took off his shirt and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura looked down at his shirt, he was now in his blue muscle shirt. "You better wash up and you can wear my shirt."

Sakura lowered her eyes, "Why…?" she asked. "Why defend me?" she asked. "Why befriend me?"

"Do we need a reason?" he asked. "We just want to. Is that bad?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No." she stood up and walked over to the sink. Sasuke nodded and walked out.

------------------

"Sasuke? What were you doing in the girls room?" asked Naruto as he walked over to him, "And what happened to your shirt?"

Sasuke pointed at the bathroom, "Sakura is in there."

Naruto nodded, "I see." he smiled, "You missed it!" he began to laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"I so got Ino back! Like ten times worse though!" he held his stomach as he began to laugh.

"What did you do?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto smirked, "I poured, milk, food, etc. all over her. You should have seen her face!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Damn. I wish I did."

They both stopped laughing when Sakura stepped out. Her face and hair was washed and showed no hints of milk. She wore Sasuke's shirt, she short of drowned in it so she pulled it up tighter, making the length around her hips and only slightly baggy. Her black capris were fine and unstained. Her pink hair was still a bit wet from the washing she did and she had no rubber bands to tie it up, her headband was ruined by the milk.

She smiled, "Thanks Sasuke." she whispered.

He looked away with a blush and shrugged, "Hn."

"You too Naruto."

He smiled, "Yeah." She held her stained shirt in her arms. "Maybe you should see the nurse about your cheek." said Naruto.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

She nodded, "Alright." she smiled, "See you." she turned and walked off to the nurses.

Naruto stood next to Sasuke, "You gave her your shirt?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged, "So?"

Naruto was beginning to feel jealous turned away, "_I would have done that too…hadn't been getting revenge for her!" _he thought.

Sasuke smirked, "Let's go loser."

Naruto nearly fell over, "Loser? _Me_?" he began rambling on and on to Sasuke and Sasuke began to regret calling him that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Period 6:geometery

Naruto sighed, he looked out the window. It was his worst subject ever and he was still hungry, "Damn Ino. Because of her I didn't get to eat…" he whispered.

The class was restless about the lunch fiasco and Naruto knew it would only be a matter of time before he was called to the office.

"Did you hear what happened in the lunch room?"

"Yeah! She was totally covered head to toe with food!"

"I heard she would never go near spaghetti or milk again!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, more gossip, just what the school needed. The class room hushed when Sakura entered.

Naruto smiled and waved, "Sakura over here!" he called. Sakura had a patch on her cheek. She quickened her pace, feeling awkward to the sudden attention she was getting. The class just looked back at Naruto then her as she sat next to him.

The class, especially the girls gasped when they noticed what she was wearing.

_**"That's Sasuke's shirt!"**_

_**"What? No way!"**_

_**"Yeah! Oh my gosh!"**_

_**"Look at her cheek! I'm guessing she got hit."**_

_**"I heard her locker hit her when she opened it!"**_

_**"No way! she's that much of a klutz?"**_

Sakura sighed. "Does it hurt anymore?" asked Naruto.

Sakura put her hand to her cheek, she shook her head, "No. It feels better now, Thanks."

Naruto glared back at the people who were still staring. Scared or pissed they turned. The teacher soon entered the class room and began class.

The teacher smirked at the class, "Quiz!" he said in a sing song voice. The class moaned angrily, they knew that Geometry had the hardest quiz's.

"What!" yelled Naruto. He groaned, "A quiz!" The teacher then passed out the papers, once everyone had there's he began. The room was filled with silence with only the scribbles of the pencils.

Naruto sat frozen as he stared at his sheet. "_What the hell?"_ he thought as he read the quiz. "_I'll just go to the next one…"_ his eyes widened, "_Okay the next…"_ he thought. He sighed and his head hit the desk in front of him, hard. "_I don't know ANY OF THESE!"_ he thought.

Sakura sweat dropped as she watched him. "_Oh, Naruto_." she thought.

-------

"Time." called the teacher. He walked around snatching the papers from those who quickly tried to put some answers quick and thanking those who finished.

"Naruto! Times up!" he snatched the paper from the blonde boy.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah Yeah. Can I ask a favor?"

The teacher looked down at him. "Can you make the quiz's _EASIER?_ THAT WAS SO FRICKIN HARD!"

The teacher then glared at him, "It's not if you pay attention, show up to class, and take notes!"

Naruto shrugged and leaned back into his chair. He walked over to Sakura and took her quiz, "Thank you Sakura." She nodded.

Once the teacher sat at his desk he told the class free time until he was done grading. The class then burst into dispersed whispered on the events of today.

Naruto leaned over to Sakura, "How you do on the quiz?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Good. It was easy." she answered modestly.

The blonde almost fell out of his desk, "What?" he whispered loudly, "Easy? Are you kidding me!"

Sakura shook her head, "No. It was very easy. I mean, it was all in our notes. And we did something like this a couple of days ago." she smiled, "Besides I use to go to a private school, we did stuff much harder than this."

Naruto's blue eyes widened, "Harder? Boy am I lucky not to have gone to a private school…" he leaned back in his chair. The first two legs of the chair in the air.

The teacher smiled, "You all did fine! Or that is all…except one." he looked at Naruto who rolled his eyes. He began to hand out the papers and many got a solid C.

"Good work Sakura. The highest grade in the class!" he handed her paper. On the top had a big A+ in red pen. Sakura smiled and put her paper in her folder, along with her other A's.

He turned to Naruto, "Not so good." he said flatly.

Naruto shrugged, "Like that's news to me." he whispered. He looked at his paper, on the top had a huge F+ on it. He quirked an eyebrow, "An F plus?" he asked.

The teacher smiled, "Yes, Naruto. I gave you 1 point for spelling your name right." he walked to the front of the room, "I was feeling generous today." Sakura frowned, she had never seen her teacher pity a student so much.

The class began to snicker and Naruto just crumbled his paper, "Like I need your pity…" he gritted through clenched teeth as he threw the paper ball at the teacher. It hit the teacher's face, the class grew silent then burst out laughing. Sakura gasped then covered her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter. The teacher's face was stone still as he tried to control his rage. Naruto stood up and threw his arm up and slow brought it down, "Yesssss!" he hissed. Sakura then joined the rest of the class in a laughing rage. Naruto smirked at her and held up his hand and began counting down, "5...4...3...2...1..." he pointed at the teacher.

The teacher angrily ripped the paper to pieces, "Naruto! Office!" he yelled.

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah. Yeah." He grabbed his binders and waved at Sakura, "See ya later."

Sakura frowned slightly and waved.

----end of class----

"Sakura, come here for a moment."

Sakura gulped, she had hoped he wasn't still mad about the whole Naruto fiasco. Her teacher had calmed down, but gave the whole class a major homework load. She clutched her binder close and walked to the front desk. The room was quiet as the last person walked out.

"Yes?" she asked.

He placed her hands under his chin, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Sakura nodded. "Since you're my best student, do you mind tutoring?" he asked.

Sakura blinked a bit confused but relieved, "No sir. I don't mind, but I have play practice as well…but I can work around it."

He nodded, "Okay. That's good to hear, by the order of the school, I have to assign a failing student a tutor, so…" he paused, "Do you mind tutoring Naruto?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "No I don't mind."

The teacher smiled, not really excepting her to accept. "Great. You can start tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, "Thanks." she bowed, "Bye." Sakura then ran out of the room.

The teacher rubbed his forehead, "I hope she can get through that thick skull of his." he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Period 8:Gym

_**"Just look at her!"**_

"I know…"

_**"It gets me so mad that he would be interested in her…"**_

_**"He even gave her his shirt!"**_

"I know!"

_**"I bet Ino is very pissed, huh?"**_

Hinata smirked, "Very much." Hinata scoffed, " No. damn her. Even Naruto is interested!"

_**"Your not going to let her win, are you?"**_

"Of course not, not without a fight from me and Ino. Now it's my turn…" whispered Hinata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh. So Naruto got send to the office again?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah."

Sasuke smirked, "He's never been to fond of Geometry."

Sakura laughed. "I can see why." she looked around the gym, "I have to tutor him, Mr. Fuji asked me too."

Sasuke leaned against the wall, "Good luck with that. That boy has a thick skull."

Sakura had her hair up in a high ponytail, she wore a red tang top and black shorts that reached mid thigh. She ran her hair through her pink ponytail as she held her head, looking at the ground, but secretly watching the others and Sasuke.

Sasuke wore a blue head band around his forehead. He still wore his blue muscle shirt, which seemed to attract the girls more than before, and he hasn't seem to have been questioned or asked about the lack of his usual shirt. He wore black shorts that hung around his knees. His arms seemed to show off the muscles he has naturally and he could feel the gazes of the girls as they stared in admiration. He didn't pay attention, his attention was on the quiet pink haired girl near him. His eyes wondered, before he knew it, he was staring at her. He quickly pulled his gaze away when she turned to face him.

"Sasuke…?" she began, "Um…does it bother you…that…I have your shirt?" she looked at him.

Sasuke looked at her, "No." he answered.

Sakura looked away, "It's just…people are…you seem…" she looked away as she began to blush. She didn't know what she was getting at anymore. "I don't want to get you in trouble by wearing your shirt, I mean."

Sasuke noticed her blush and smirked. "Hn. Like I said, trouble has never bothered me before." She smiled and continued to watch the others. She began to blush again when she felt Sasuke's arm snaked around her shoulders bringing her in front of her, close, as he wrapped his arms around her. This caused the whole gym to stare. He only smiled in returned.

"S-sasuke…the whole class is s-staring…" she whispered.

Sasuke lowered his head to met her ear, "Let them." he answered. She felt her cheeks flush even more. "Besides. You have got to learn to stop caring what other's think."

Sakura nodded. She felt nervous, he was so close, Naruto did this but in a friendly way and he didn't get so close. When Sasuke did it, it send her heart pounding and it didn't feel friendly it felt personal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Hinata, look! Sasuke made a move!"**_

Hinata immedatly turned on her heel and glared. Sasuke was practically on top of her, Ino would have been so mad! Her face would turn red with fury. Hinata then pictured Naruto with her and she began to growl under her breathe.

"Damn her!" she breathed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class began murmuring to them selves again after a good long stare. Sakura began to loosen up in Sasuke's hold, she began to stop caring what other's were now thinking. She began to think about Sasuke's words.

"I should stop thinking about what others would think!" she thought. "Thank you Sasuke…" she whispered. His head was rested on top of her head.

"Hn." he answered. It was his plan to physc out the whole class, to teach Sakura something, to show what a rebel he was…but he never thought he would like the feeling he was getting from just hugging her. He began to loathe the minutes that went by, the clock as it ticked away the time, getting closer and closer for him to let go.

Soon the gym teacher came in. She had her hair up in a ponytail that spiked out, her blue hazed eyes were eyeing every student. She finally smirked. She wore brown sweat pants and a white top that said COACH on it. She wore a whistle around her neck, she took the black whistle and blew into it. Getting all the teens attention.

Sasuke let go of Sakura, both of them sighing as the moment was over. "Listen up maggots!" The teens sweat dropped.

"_Maggots_?" they all thought.

She placed her hands on her hips, "Coach Anko, that's me. Though let's cut the chit chat, because you already know that." She walked to the middle of the gym. "We going to play a little game called dodge ball." she held a bright red ball in her hand. She threw it up and down a couple of times.

Half the class was happy, the other half was sighing. Hinata smiled evilly and glanced over at Sakura, _"Once Sasuke sees that Sakura is a totally weakling, he'll totally tell Naruto and they'll leave her."_ she thought.

Anko got a whole bunch of balls and scattered them around the gym. Soon the class did as well. She stood in the middle again, "Okay, the concept of the game is not to get hit. If you do, then your out. The last two standing are the winner. Got that?" she looked around and the class nodded. "Okay. No hitting below the waist or head." she grabbed her whistle and blew into it.

_RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG_

Once the class heard the whistle they immediately dove for a ball or scattered around the gym. Sasuke was one to dive for the ball, once he had it he threw it in front of him. Hitting them straight in the back. Sakura scattered, she keep a sharp eye for any balls flying her way. She didn't really favor gym. Sasuke saw a ball flying his way, he pivted, catching the ball. He then turned and threw it the other way, hitting them perfectly.

Sakura noticed how good Sasuke was. She really didn't imagine him to be good at this and that surprised her.

_**"Hinata, what are you doing?"**_

"Shh! Just cover me!" snarled Hinata. The girl did as she was told.

_**"I see a whole bunch of people coming our way!"**_ whispered the girl.

Hinata rolled her eyes then smiled, "I see Sakura at 12:00 o'clock!" She gripped the ball then chucked it at Sakura.

Sakura didn't notice the ball heading her way. Sasuke turned and noticed the ball heading for Sakura.

"Sakura! Watch out!" he yelled.

Sakura blinked and turned. She closed her eyes and held up her hands as a reflex.

"Are you okay?" Sakura opened her eyes, she was in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke smirked, "A second later and you would have gotten hit!"

Sasuke was holding Sakura bridal style, he used his speed to get to her and wisp her away just in time. Hinata growled angrily. "Damn, so close!" she whispered.

Sasuke set Sakura down on her feet. "Thanks…" she whispered with a slight blush.

Anko blew her whistle again, "DONE!" she yelled. She smiled and walked up to the two last standing people.

"Sasuke and Sakura, you showed good teamwork back there! You guys are today's winners."

Sasuke shrugged and Sakura smiled. She turned to Sasuke and hugged him, "You hear that! We won!" she exclaimed happily. Sasuke blushed, he hadn't expected her to react so happily for just one game.

"So, do we win anything?" asked Sasuke.

Anko smiled, "As a matter a fact you do. You get to miss a weeks warm-up drills."

The class groaned, _**"Man, lucky…"**_ they whispered.

_**"I bet they cheated…"**_ whispered some others.

Anko blew her whistle again, "Listen up! Class is over!" she yelled.

The class then stood up and walked into the locker rooms.

-------after class-------

Sasuke was leaning against the wall as he waited for Sakura. Anko came up to him.

"Sasuke that was great skill out there."

Sasuke shrugged. Anko laughed, "Very modest are you?" she sighed, "It'd be great if you joined a sport…you'd be the star player!"

Sasuke sighed, "It's not my thing." he simply answered.

Anko sighed, "Yes. I know that. This school would be at it's top if you'd only join. Why won't you?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "I don't work well with others. My grades. The practices. Money."

Anko nodded. "That's too bad." she whispered. "but I don't believe that you won't work well with others. You and Sakura displayed some good teamwork." she smiled, "You seemed to trust her, why not others?"

Sasuke pondered for a moment, she had a point. Up until Sakura, Naruto was the only person he trusted. It only seemed like he was befriending Sakura just to prove something, but now it seemed much more than that. Naruto feels it too.

"I usually don't talk about my personal life with teachers." he answered.

Sakura then came out. She bowed, "Good bye Anko." she smiled. Sasuke nodded at Sakura and he walked out. Sakura bowed again and followed Sasuke out.

Anko ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke? Do you think Naruto is already out of the office?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged, "Knowing him, probably. If he did do something else wrong in his last class, Ino is in it of course."

Sakura nodded. "We had better hurry, play try outs are tonight."

Sasuke and Sakura headed for their lockers. The blonde haired boy was leaning against Sasuke's locker. He looked up and waved, "What took you so long?" he asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We had class."

"Did you get in trouble?" asked Sakura.

Naruto scoffed, "A little. But since the play is my 'number 1' punishment, he let me off with a warning. Oh! And a tutor for Geometry."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "Warning? Generous isn't he?"

Naruto laughed, "I guess. It's this tutor I'm mad about, I hope it's not some _loser_…"

Sakura looked down, "I'm your tutor Naruto." she whispered slightly hurt.

Sasuke elbowed Naruto for his unnecessary comment. Naruto doubled over then put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "That's great! I was going to ask for your help anyway. Tutor or not! Hehe!" he laughed nervously.

She smiled. "We'll start tomorrow after play practice." Naruto nodded. Sakura looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, I'll meet you guys at the auditorium!" with that she continued her way to her locker.

"_Oh, that was close…" _he thought. "Oh, yeah. Today's the audition." whispered Naruto.

"Did you practice?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto stared at him, "Were we suppose to?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "You really are a loser."

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura reached her locker and pulled her backpack out. She grabbed the music sheet inside and headed over to the music room quickly.

"Kurenai! Ms. Kurenai!"

The red eyed women stood up. "Hello Sakura. What brings you here?" she asked.

Sakura held up the music sheet, "I want to warm up a bit." she put down her back pack, "I missed choir because I didn't feel good but now I'm better!"

The women smiled and placed the music sheet on the piano, "Alright. Come here." Sakura stood next to the piano while Kurenai set herself up.

"Ready?" she asked.

Sakura nodded and she began to play.

----------------------------------------------------

"Thank you!" yelled Sakura as bowed.

"Good luck Sakura! You'll do great!" she yelled back.

Sakura grabbed her backpack and threw it on her back. She held the music sheet in her left hand as she ran her way down the halls. She took the corner and passed the English room. She knew she was getting closer. Right when she was about to make another turn she was stopped.

"Going somewhere Sakuro?"

Sakura looked up, "I-ino?" she stammered.

She held her ground, "It's Sakura!" she yelled back.

Ino furrowed her brow, "Your getting to be a pain in the ass Sakura." she said her name with venom.

Sakura gave her a glare then turned to walk another way but was cut off by Hinata.

"Your getting to be more confident." said Hinata. They both walked closer and Sakura backed up into a wall.

"We know your only safe _with_ Sasuke and Naruto." Ino put her hands to her hips, she was now wearing a long purple shirt and white pants, her hair was still wet and she smelled of the cafeteria.

Hinata made her way closer as well, "In reality, your weak."

Sakura slid to the ground, "Why do you care!" she yelled.

Ino grabbed Sakura's backpack and threw it aside. Sakura lunged forward but Ino stuck her leg out and Sakura stopped. Her emerald eyes met with blue ones. "Your always in the way!" gritted Ino.

Hinata glared at Sakura, "Before you, Naruto didn't care if I cheated."

"Before you, Sasuke didn't shun me all the time." whispered Ino.

Sakura leaned against the wall, "Do you know why, Sakuro?"

Sakura looked up, "N-no…w-why?" she asked.

"Because they like you!" yelled Hinata.

"And we won't allow it without a fight." said Ino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What are those girls up to? They never quit...anyway R&R thanks again for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude while Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HIGH SCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had his head thrown back as he stared at the ceiling of the theatre. "How long?" he kept whispering.

Sasuke looked around or kept on reading the script. Finally Kakashi appeared. Naruto sat up fully and pointed angrily at him, "YOUR LATE!" he yelled.

Kakashi sat on the edge of the stage. "Sorry, but you know, I got lost on the path of-"

"Oh save it!" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi coughed, "Well, then let's take attendance."

He grabbed a slip and began to read off names.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Kakashi looked around, "Sakura?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked around as well. "Hey, where is Sakura?" asked Naruto to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged, "She said she'd be here."

"It's not like her to just be late…right?" asked Naruto.

"I'll come back to her…" Kakashi looked back at the list.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yep."

"Yamanka Ino."

He looked around, "Guess she's not here either…" he chuckled, "I guess that's why it's quiet."

Naruto furrowed his brow and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke returned his look.

Naruto stood up, "I'll go look for them!"

Sasuke stood up as well, "Me too."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright. Hurry up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah…" Sakura moaned as she hit the ground.

"Stand up!" Sakura tried to lift her body but her arms gave out and she fell again.

"I said," The blonde haired girl loomed over the pink haired girl laying on the ground, "STAND UP!" Ino took Sakura's hair in her hands and pulled her forcefully to her feet. Sakura winced and yelped out in pain. Tears made there way down her face.

Hinata began to laugh, "Look Ino, she's crying." Hinata raised her hand and slapped her face the fifth time.

Sakura didn't feel it too much, not like the first couple ones. They had slapped her face, her cheeks were now bright red on both sides, it stung badly. They had also pushed her against the wall repeatedly, hurting her back and once even causing her to bite her tongue, she could still taste the blood in her mouth. They had punched her a twice in the stomach, she got the wind knocked out of her the first time while the second she just doubled over. As she sat there gasping for air they both laughed. When she wouldn't stand up like she would after every blow, they kicked her shins and stepped on her fingers.

Ino laughed as well. "Geez Sakura, you sure do have pretty hair." Ino ran her hand through her hair then turned serious, "_Much _too pretty for _you_."

Hinata smiled, "I say, we give her hair that suits her." she pulled a scissors out. Sakura's eye's widened. She struggled in Ino's grip.

"No…!" she yelled.

Ino slapped her, "Stay still!" she muttered.

Sakura still struggled not caring how many blows to the face she would get. Hinata pointed the scissors at her face, "Unless you want to get cut, stay still."

Sakura held still, Hinata took the scissors and began to cut away. Sakura could see her hair fall to the ground near her and she felt tears came again. She closed her eyes, trying to shut the image.

"Sorry…father…" she thought.

"_Your hair, it reminds me of your mother. My little cherry blossom." _

"_I'll keep it like this, to keep mother's spirit alive, for you dad and for mom." Sakura looked up at her father and smiled._

Her memory faded away and it came to Sasuke's face.

"_You look weak when you make that look…It makes people think they can control your every movement and walk all over you, like you don't have a mind." _

She could hear Sasuke tell her again. Then she remembered Naruto.

"_It's none of your business…" whispered Sakura. "Of course it is!" yelled Naruto. _

She squeezed her eye's hard. "Sasuke…Naruto…sorry. Look how weak I am, without you…" she whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!"

Naruto sighed and yelled again, "Sakura!"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, "She's not over there." he told him.

"She's not here either." he sighed and sat on the ground, "Where do you think she could have gone?" he asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "If I knew, we wouldn't be in this problem you dobe."

Naruto stood up, "Shut up!"

Sasuke shook his head and turned. Naruto sighed and began to follow him.

"She has to be somewhere around here."

"Hn."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "She has to be in trouble."

"Hn." Sasuke furrowed his brow. " I know that!"

"Come on. Maybe she's at the nurses again." Naruto began running and Sasuke followed.

------------------------------------------

"Hmm? Sakura? No. she hasn't been here." The nurse then smiled, "Oh! But I did see her pass here to go down the choir room. Perhaps she still there."

Sasuke took off. Naruto nodded, "Yeah." he turned on his heel and followed.

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke.

They kept on walking now that they were in the section she was most likely in. They saw a women with black hair exit a room. She closed the door behind her and was about to leave.

"Hey!" called Naruto.

The teacher turned, "Yes?" she asked.

"Have you seen a girl, pink hair, goes by the name Sakura?" asked Naruto.

The teacher smiled, "Ah yes. Sakura. She was here a couple minutes ago."

"Where is she?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I don't know. She left after a while. She only came to warm up her voice for tryouts today. Perhaps she in the theatre."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I hope I was of some help boys. Good bye." she walked out some doors that were near there.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "This has Ino and Hinata written all over it."

Sasuke nodded, "Let's go." They both began running again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" snapped Ino.

Hinata stopped cutting and pulled Sakura's hair when she didn't answer. Sakura simply looked ahead of her, "…Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't want me to stay still to not fight…no matter what the consequence…"

Ino glared at her, "You-"

Sakura cut her off when she brought her hand and hit her face. Ino recoiled back and hit the wall. She rubbed her cheek and growled, "SAKURO! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" she yelled.

Sakura turned stepped on Hinata's feet, then pushed her back while her feet where on top of hers. Making Hinata crashing to the ground. She hit the back of her head on the ground and the scissors flew aside, slid on the ground.

She turned back to Ino, "It's SAKURA!" she yelled.

Ino screeched and charged for her. Manicured nails sharp as ever. She took a hold of Sakura's arms and dug her nails into her skin, making small individual wounds. Sakura bit her bottom lip from yelling.

Sakura managed to bring her leg up and kicked Ino on the stomach, sending her flying back. She hit the wall again and slid to the ground. Ino coughed roughly and held her stomach as she tried to gain her lost breathe. She then wiped her mouth and angrily stood back up.

Sakura stood ground. _"I can do this." _she thought.

Hinata grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. Sakura fell onto the ground, her head hit the ground. Causing a lump on her head. Her vision was also doubled, Sakura started to see double Ino and Hinata heading for her. Sakura stood up and stumbled. She held on to the wall and held her head, everything was spinning and she was feeling light headed.

Ino grabbed her collar, "You will pay so much…" she whispered. She pushed her forcefully into the wall. Sakura hit the back of her head on the wall. Sakura yelped out then slowly closed her eyes. Sakura then slid to the ground and fell sideways.

Hinata gasped, "Ino!" she yelled.

Ino narrowed her gaze, "S-she's-she's faking it!" she told her.

"Y-You killed her!" whispered Hinata, "Ino! You went to far!"

Ino glared at her, "You did it too!" she retorted. "If she's dead it's your fault too!"

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth, "I don't want to go to jail!" she whispered, she grabbed Ino's sleeve, "I will disgrace the Hyuuga Clan even more!"

Ino sighed, "No you won't!" Ino walked over to Sakura's body.

She pulled her collar and lifted her off the ground slightly, "Wake up damn it!" she slapped her face a couple of times, "Sakuro! Wake up!" she yelled.

Sakura's head just fell back limply. Her eyes closed and her body limp. Ino set her down, "Damn!" she whispered.

"Sakura!"

"Sa-kura!"

Ino rushed over to Hinata, "We have to leave! We can't be caught here!" she pulled Hinata's wrist forcefully and pulled her away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto rushed over when they caught a glimpse of Sakura's form.

"Sakura!" they both yelled in unison.

They wasted not time in rushing over to her. They knelt down next to her, Naruto on her right and Sasuke on her left. Sasuke carefully turned her over she laid on her back. Sasuke and Naruto furrowed their brow. Her face had been smacked, her arms had small blood wounds, from the corner of her mouth was dry blood she had a small lump on her forehead.

Naruto noticed her hair on the floor he picked some up, "Sasuke look." he showed him her hair.

They looked back at Sakura, they noticed her once long hair was now short. Or at least half of it was short, the other half was still long, obviously they didn't finish the job.

Naruto spotted something and ran over to it, "Look!" he picked up the scissors, "Guess whoever did this heard us and ran off."

Sasuke noticed the small intakes of breathe she was taking. He searched for a pulse quickly and his heart speed up. He picked Sakura up in his arms, "She needs help!"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke began to run back to the theatre. Naruto grabbed Sakura's backpack then ran after him.

-------

Kakashi looked at his watch and sighed, "When are those two coming bac-"

Naruto was the first to burst through the door. "KAKASHI!" he yelled a bit out of breathe.

"Forgot how quite it was when he was gone…"he thought. The sliver haired teacher turned and smiled, "About time you join us-"

He was cut off when Sasuke entered the room carrying Sakura. The students began to whisper and gasp at the sight they were seeing.

Kakashi ran up to them, "Sasuke, Naruto what happened?" he asked.

"We don't know!" answered Naruto.

"She's dieing we need help now!" Sasuke almost shouted.

"The nurse is already gone, so we need to go the hospital!" added Naruto.

Kakashi nodded. He turned to the class, "Sorry. But today's auditions are canceled, until tomorrow."

The group nodded and began getting their stuff. Kakashi took Sakura from Sasuke's arms. Sasuke muttered something in audible but they all followed Kakashi out to the car.

"You guys don't have to come along. I got it under control." said Kakashi as he walked out of the school.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't stop for a minute while following him. "We want to stay." answered Naruto.

Sasuke just gave Kakashi a look. He looked at them both then smiled, "Alright. If it's what you want."

Sakura began to stir in Kakashi's arms. She opened her eyes a bit and saw them three, "…Sasuke…Naruto…Kakashi-sensei…" she smiled a bit weary, "S-so-sorry I-I was too weak…to…" before she could finish she passed out again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So that's that. R&R yeah, Ino and Hinata are VERY mean...but it's highschool, they both 'think' their in love and won't let anyone stand in their way...even if they kill them...0o sorry if i do over do the evil...but...highschool is like that sometimes...any way glad you like it so far! the next ch. is on its way!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude while Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

A/N: The lyrics of the song 'You'll Never Walk Alone' are in _**bold italic.**_

disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or the Song You'll Never Walk Alone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HIGH SCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto. Sit down."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "How can you just _SAY_ that?" he asked angrily.

Sasuke glared at him back, "Hn." he was worried too but worrying wasn't going to help Sakura.

Kakashi finished talking to the doctor and walked over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"What'd he say?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi sat down, "She was hit pretty badly. But she's okay. She'll recover just a little bump here and there and some bruises."

Naruto smiled, "Alright!" Sasuke smiled a bit. "Can we go see her?" he asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "Not yet." he answered.

Naruto scowled, "Why not!" he asked.

"Because." answered Kakashi vaguely.

Sasuke pulled Naruto down, "Calm down. Getting all worked up will get us kicked out." Naruto sighed and leaned back into the seat.

After a couple of minutes the doctor walked over. Naruto sat up in his seat, "How is she? Is she okay? Can we see her?"

The doctor smiled, "I need to speak with Mr. Hatake." Naruto rolled his eyes and slouched back into his chair. The doctor pulled Kakashi aside. Sasuke watched them both begin to talk but he couldn't read their lips from that distance.

Then the doctor and Kakashi disappeared down the hall. Naruto stood up, "Hey! Where is he going?" asked Naruto.

"Who knows. He'll be back." answered Sasuke with a shrug.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Well if he gets to see Sakura! Then I will to!" Naruto began walking to where Kakashi and the doctor walked over to. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right in here."

Kakashi turned to the doctor, "Thanks." The doctor nodded and walked away. Kakashi opened the door and walked in. The pink haired girl looked slightly paler than usual but other than that and some wounds she looked fine.

She smiled weakly as he entered and sat down in the chair. "H-Hello Kakashi-sensei." she whispered.

Kakashi smiled behind his scarf, "Yo. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Good." she smiled again, "I want to try out now."

Kakashi blinked, "What? Oh, you can try out when you get better so-"

Sakura cut him off, "No. I want to know, so it's fair."

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "Alright. I'm all ears."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, "I'm trying out for the role of Julie. The song I will sing is 'You'll never walk alone.'"

Kakashi nodded, "Will you do fine without a piano?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. She took another deep breathe and began.

_**When you walk, through a storm hold your head up high**_

_**And don't be afraid of the dark**_

_**At the end of the storm**_

_**Is a golden sky and the sweet sliver song of a lark…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto walked past every door and peeked in seeing who was inside. So far Sakura wasn't in any of them.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto. Shut up."

Naruto glared at Sasuke over his shoulder, "You shut up!"

"Your making so much noise! Your going to get us caught!"

Naruto ignored him and he looked through the door's window, "Ah ha! Found it!" he whispered to Sasuke.

Naruto reached for the door handle but then stopped when he heard something. He quirked an eye brow and put his ear to the door.

_**Walk on through the wind.**_

_**Walk on through the rain**_

_**Tho' your dreams be tossed and blown.**_

_**You'll never walk**_

_**Alone-**_

"It's Sakura." answered Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. They looked through the door's window and saw Sakura singing to Kakashi.

"She's doing her audition." whispered Naruto.

Sakura finished singing and Kakashi clapped for her. Naruto put his ear to the door again.

"That was great Sakura." said Kakashi.

Sakura blushed a bit, "Thank you." she rubbed her throat, "But I wish I could have sang louder…" she thought.

"You've got a call back."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Kakashi."

He nodded, "Yep. Now get better."

She nodded and rested her head against the pillow.

Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke pulled his collar. Dragging him back to the lobby as quick as possible. Sasuke threw Naruto onto the chair and Sasuke leaned against the wall. Kakashi walked over to them.

"Yo." he waved.

Naruto waved at him. Kakashi walked over to him and leaned over, "Naruto, why are you upside down?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Dobe! Why didn't he quickly act causal?" he thought.

Naruto laughed, "Haha! I was…um…bored!"

Kakashi nodded, "Uh-huh." he glanced over at Sasuke who in turn quickly looked away, "Wasn't Sakura's singing great?" he asked.

Naruto blinked, "H-how did you know we were listening?" he asked.

Kakashi laughed, "I didn't, until now."

Sasuke sighed, "Ugh! Your such a loser Naruto!"

Naruto sat right in his chair. "So can we see her?" he asked.

"No. Not today." answered Kakashi.

Naruto sighed and slouched in his chair. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"It's getting late, she's going to spend the night here." Kakashi looked at them both, "I'll drive you guys home."

Sasuke scoffed and looked away. Naruto folded his arms across his chest, "Were staying." he stated.

Kakashi scratched his head, "You can't stay. Tomorrow's school and this is a hospital not a hotel. " he dug his hands into his pockets.

"So? We don't care. Were not leaving until we see Sakura." said Naruto. Sasuke nodded.

"Don't be stubborn. You can see her tomorrow. Remember tomorrow's try-outs."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "We didn't forget." answered Sasuke.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto punched the air in front of him.

"Then let's go." said Kakashi.

The boys finally gave in and followed Kakashi. They'd see her tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next day…**

"Sasuke…?"

"Hn?"

"Don't you think it's weird."

"What's weird?"

"That school is dull without Sakura."

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged.

"And who would do that to Sakura?"

Sasuke stopped walking and glared ahead of him, "Who else?"

Naruto looked to where he was glaring and crossed his arms as well, "Should have known…"

Ino and Hinata were at their lockers. Gossiping like all the girls usually do before their next class. Sasuke began walking again, Naruto shrugged and followed. He knew he was planning on doing something. Naruto could see it in his eyes.

Ino stopped talking when Sasuke and Naruto got close. She smiled nervously, very much unlike her.

"H-hello Sasuke!" she faked a giggle. Hinata stared down at the ground.

"Ino. Hinata." Sasuke nodded at them both.

Hinata looked up and smiled weakly, "Hehe…h-hey Sasuke! N-Naruto!"

Sasuke leaned in towards Ino. She backed up and hit her head on the locker. "So, Ino…why weren't you at practice last night?" he asked.

She blinked and laughed, "Homework, you know how it is!"

Hinata smiled, "She was with me! We did our homework together!"

Naruto smirked, "Oh! Hey, wasn't yesterday Wednesday Sasuke?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as well, "Yes it was."

Ino blinked and looked over at Hinata.

"Uh…" she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"And isn't Wednesday the day when school actually doesn't give homework out?" Naruto asked getting closer to the two girls.

Sasuke nodded and closed in as well. He glared at them and spoke, "We gave you a warning."

"You mess with Sakura, your messing with us." added Naruto.

"This is your last warning. If you hurt Sakura again, we'll personally _kill _you." Sasuke's eyes turned colder than usual.

Naruto's eye's pierced them both as well. Ino straightened up, slightly regaining her self, "Ha! You wouldn't dare!"

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Naruto.

Hinata straightened up as well, she knew where Ino was getting at. She put her hands up in a casual shrug, "Because, you'll be charged with murder. Go to jail and have the guilt of killing another on your hands." she added.

Naruto and Sasuke's face stayed the same. "So?" answered Sasuke. "Were rebels, jail will be perfect for us."

Ino and Hinata gasped slightly. The look in both of their eyes were serious and they were shrinking underneath their deathly glares.

"You almost killed Sakura." Naruto growled. "You could have gone to jail and be charged for murder if she did die."

Ino's eyes went wide and Hinata slid to the ground.

"But if you hurt Sakura again. We won't 'almost' kill you. We _will _kill you."

Ino and Hinata had tears streaking their face. Sasuke nodded at Naruto and they both walked off.

Ino slowly slid to the ground near Hinata. "Sasuke…would…would he really…?" she thought as she put her head back. "Damn that Sakura!" she squeezed her eyes tightly.

Hinata held her forehead, "Kill us? Naruto and Sasuke?" she angrily shut her eyes, "Damn…" she thought.

--------------

Naruto pulled his hands to his head, "You think they could handle that?" asked Naruto to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged, "It was the truth."

Naruto nodded, "I know…but I don't think they could handle the truth…"

Sasuke shrugged again. Naruto grabbed his food and headed for a table in the back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Ayame."

The brown haired nurse smiled. "Hello there Sakura." she smiled at her, "You have a visitor."

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Hm? Who?" she asked. She glanced at the clock, school wasn't over so it couldn't be Sasuke or Naruto.

"Your father." she smiled.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Dad?" she whispered. "I forgot…" she thought ashamed.

Ayame walked out and in walked in her father. Her father looked like her except for the color of hair, he had dark emerald eyes and dark brown hair. He wore round small glasses and was always dressed simple.

Her father had small tears streaking his face, "Sakura!" he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Are you alright! What did they do? What can I do to help? We can always move bac-"

Sakura cut him off, "It's okay! Dad…Its okay…I just…fell down the stairs at school." she lied. She didn't want him to worry about her.

He pulled a chair next to her and ran a hand through her hair, "Your hair…" he whispered. She forgot that Ayame had evened it out for her. She ran a hand through her hand as well.

"For the play, I wanted to look more like the image described." she smiled weakly at her father. "Sorry." she whispered on the brink of tears.

"Sorry?" His dark emerald eyes bore into her, "For what?" he asked.

"_For lying…"_ she thought. "For cutting my hair without your permission and making you worry." a tear escaped her eye.

He wiped it away and smiled, "No…you're a women now…you make your own decisions." he sighed, "I'm just glad your okay."

She nodded. "How's the church?" she asked.

"Good. Being the new priest isn't always the easiest but it's the job done." he smiled and held her hand. "Let's pray." Sakura nodded and closed her eyes as she began the prayer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Naruto. Were going to be late!" yelled Sasuke impatiently.

Naruto pulled his back pack from his locker, "Sorry!" he yelled with a roll of his eyes. He finally shut his locker and threw the backpack over his shoulder. He began running down the hall to the theatre.

"Naruto!"

The blonde stopped and stared at Iruka. "Yeah?" he asked. Sasuke stopped at the corner and sighed as he waited.

"Here." he handed Naruto some papers.

Naruto looked down at the paper's. "What's this?" he asked confused.

"Sakura's homework. She'll need it." he nodded at him, "Tell her I say hi."

Naruto smirked, "No prob!" he nudged Iruka and waved, "Later sensei!" with that he followed Sasuke again.

---------

They burst through the double doors.

"S-sorry were late Ka-" Naruto stopped talking when he saw Kakashi not there.

Sasuke shook his head, "He's still not here." he whispered.

Naruto folded his arms angrily across his chest, "We were in a hurry for nothing…" he whispered back.

They both walked down to the front and sat in the seats. The class waited a good 5 minutes before Kakashi appeared from the stage. He waved at his class, "Yo."

"YOUR LATE!" yelled the class, except for Sasuke, in unison.

He put his hands up defensively, "Well, you see a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the lon-"

"Save it!" yelled Naruto as he pointed accusingly at him. "Let's just start already! I have places to go and people to see!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Alright then." he sat on the edge of the stage, "People who want to try out for the main male role lead come to the front."

Sasuke, Naruto, and some other males walked forward. Kakashi handed them a music sheet. He cued the person at the piano to play.

"This is the rhythm to the song." he smiled, "Now who wants to sing first?"

No body raised their hand, "Naruto. Why don't you go?" he asked.

Naruto's mouth flew open, "What? Why me!"

Kakashi shrugged, "You have place's to go and people to see, right?"

Naruto sighed. The other's went to take a seat. When Naruto had taken a deep breathe for the 5th time he nodded at Kakashi. Kakashi then cued the pianist and she started.

Naruto sighed again then began,

_**When you walk**_

_**Through a storm-**_

_**Hold your head up high **_

_**And don't be afraid of the dark.**_

Naruto had a bit of a higher voice than the normal baritone. But it wasn't as high as the girls voice either. He started out a bit fast but as he got further into the song his voice got the pace and kept it.

_**Walk on**_

_**Walk on**_

_**With hope in your heart, **_

_**And you'll never walk alone-**_

He stopped singing when the piano stopped playing. Naruto had more feeling at the end, when he held out the last note. He looked at everyone's faces, obviously they never heard him sing before, and when they thought of him singing they thought he would be bad. He shrugged with a slight smirk. His mother would always sing for him, and in a way she helped him sing as well.

"Good job Naruto. Didn't know you had it in you." he clapped and the class joined in as well.

"Who's next?" he asked the remaining boys.

None of the other's wanted to go after that. Sasuke sighed and raised his hand. Kakashi smirked, "Go ahead Sasuke."

Sasuke walked to the front of the room. He unlike Naruto didn't feel nervous. He closed his eyes and waved at Kakashi. Pianist began to play.

_**Walk on through the wind,**_

_**Walk on through the rain,**_

_**Tho' your dreams be tossed and blown,**_

_**You'll never walk-**_

_**A-lone!----------------**_

Sasuke's voice was unlike any either of the people in the theatre have heard. His voice was steady and crescendo (got louder)in just the right places. He held the notes out with such grace.

_**When you walk through a storm, **_

_**hold your head up high**_

_**And don't be afraid of the dark.**_

Sasuke finished with everyone in the theatre clapping. They all stood up and cheered for more. Sasuke kept his cool face on. Was he really that good?

Naruto pouted a bit and folded his arms across his chest, "_He's an Uchiha, of course he's good at anything he tries…" _he thought.

"That was something Sasuke. Didn't know you could sing." Kakashi looked at the remaining boys, "Anyone else?" he asked. The boys shook their heads disagreeing. Kakashi shrugged, "Okay, girls turn."

Several girls sang but none of them sounded half as good as Sakura. Naruto leaned in towards Sasuke, "Hey, I think Sakura has a really good chance of getting the lead."

Sasuke nodded. Then the oh so familiar blonde girl stepped forward. Kakashi nodded and she sang. Ino started, her voice strong and very loud. At times she went a little higher than usual but it was a good effect on her terms. She also altered some of the beat and sang it an octave higher. As she got into the song she began to throw her hands out and dance a bit. Making the song more lively than serious. When she was done she raised her hand up like she was on broad way. She gave the crowd a big smile and she bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Your too kind!" she gloated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Drama queen." he whispered.

Naruto glared at her, "She hasn't even gotten the part yet she acts like she has!"

Kakashi stood up, "Well, thanks for everyone who tried out. Time for callbacks!" he pulled his brown clipboard out. "These are in two days. Iruka, Kurenai, and I are going to pick then who gets what."

The class gathered their things and looked up at Kakashi with anticipating eyes. He smiled down at them, "Call backs for the part of Billy-Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, surprise there. And for the part of Julie-Ino Yamanaka…" There was a loud squeal of excitement from within the small crowd, "and Sakura Haruno." Ino stopped her victory dance and stared at him.

"What?" she yelled, "She wasn't even here!"

"I already heard her, she was in the hospital due to an accident" he stared right at her and she looked away.

"_Does he know_?" she thought. _"I can't compete with her! Sasuke and Naruto will kill me if…" _she stormed off angrily.

"That's all for today. See ya in two days!" He waved good bye at everyone. Sasuke and Naruto waited until everyone was out then they talked to Kakashi.

"Kakashi you know she's the one who-"

Kakashi cut Naruto off, "Yes I know. I'm a drama teacher, not stupid."

Naruto blushed embarrassed, "Uh…yeah well! I didn't know you knew is all!" he yelled defensively.

Sasuke dug his hands in his pockets, "Are you going to drive us or what?" he asked.

"Aren't you guys old enough to drive?" he asked.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Yeah well…my car is sorta getting fixed right now…"

"He insists on fixing it himself." added Sasuke.

Kakashi put his hand to his chin, "I see. Okay. Let's go."

--------------

"Settle down or we'll get kicked out." whispered Kakashi to the two meddling teenagers.

"We want to see Sakura!" retorted Naruto.

"She's not going anywhere for a while guys. So clam down." Kakashi grabbed Naruto's collar.

"Alright I get it!" he yelled gasping for air. Kakashi smiled and let go.

Sasuke shook his head at the scene they were causing.

"I'll consult the doctor. Take a seat."

Sasuke and Naruto took a seat. Naruto noticed a man sitting near them. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke, "Hey, who's this old geezer?" he asked.

Sasuke glanced over and shrugged. Naruto noticed he was reading a really thick book, "What is he reading?" he asked again.

Sasuke sighed, "It's called a bible stupid."

Naruto scrunched up his face, "Why would you read that?" he asked as if reading was a diaese.

Sasuke shrugged, "Just forget about it Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and leaned back against the chair.

Kakashi soon joined them.

"Well?" asked Naruto.

"We can't see her yet."

Naruto leaned back, "Why not?" he asked.

"Because. A nurse will come over any minute to take us." answered Kakashi.

Naruto pouted for a bit while Sasuke shook his head angrily at Naruto's babyish ways. Kakashi looked at the man sitting near Naruto. He smiled, "Hello Mr. Haruno."

The man looked up and smiled, "Ah. Kakashi hello there."

Naruto stared at the man next to him, "What?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed, "That's Sakura's dad."

Naruto nodded, "Oh." he smiled, "I knew that."

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" asked Sakura's dad.

"Well, I brought two of her friends here for a visit." Kakashi pointed at Naruto and Sasuke.

He eyed them and smiled wearily, "There friends of Sakura…?"

Kakashi nodded. Naruto nodded, "S'up? I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura's father faked a smile, "Hello." he said, "_She's friends with these hooligans?" _he thought.

The brown haired nurse walked over. "Who will see Sakura now?" she asked.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura's father all stood up at the same time. They all then stared at each other. The nurse smiled and motioned them to follow her. She stopped in front of the door and never stopped smiling.

"She smiles too much." whispered Naruto to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"I trust you all can be good in there." with that said she opened the door and they filed in.

Sakura sat up in her bed and smiled. "Sasuke, Naruto, Dad." she greeted them whole heartedly.

Naruto and Sasuke rushed to her side. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto smiled.

"Hey." said Sasuke with a nod.

"How are you?" asked Naruto.

"Good. Thanks." she smiled then paused, "Oh! Dad. These are my friends from school. Sasuke," she pointed to the raven haired boy to her right, "And Naruto." she pointed to the orange haired boy on her left.

Her father smiled weakly, "we've met." he mumbled.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

He smiled at her, "Nothing. I just came in here to check on you again. I have to be going now." He pecked her on her forehead. She smiled at him as he walked towards the door. He stared deeply at the two boys and walked out.

"Sorry." she said to the two boys, "My dad is just a bit worried. He'll get use to you guys soon."

Naruto sighed, "I doubt it…parents don't usually like us."

Sakura furrowed her brow, "Why not?" she asked.

Naruto opened his mouth but was interrupted when the door to her room burst open. A guy around the same age as those three came in. He had black shiny hair and thick black eyebrows, he wore a school uniform that was a white shirt with a navy tie and navy pants. In his hands was a bouquet of red roses. He smiled really big when he set his black eyes on Sakura.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Lee…" she thought.

"Sakura! I'm glad your okay!" he said.

Sasuke and Naruto stood up. "Who are you?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

The guy straightened up and smiled, "Pardon. But my name is Rock Lee and I'm Sakura's boyfriend!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehe! i'm evil leaving it there. R&R this chapter was long right? Hope you liked it. It might be a while before the next chp. school is starting next week tuesday and then i have practice right after school, then homework...but its the first couple of days so i'm going to try because i can't leave you in suspense too long. Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude while Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

a/n: i am SO SORRY! really i tried to continue, and my mind had a like...writers block for this story...and school isn't helping with what all the things i do AFTER school...-sigh- sorry for the delay...and the cliffie...well sorta cliffie...but here enjoy!

**_bold italic:are the memories sakura has._**

discalimer:I don't own Naruto...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HIGH SCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto nearly fell to the ground in unison.

"**What**?" yelled Naruto and Sasuke in unison, "**Boyfriend**?"

"_Is he for real_?" thought Sasuke.

"_No way! This-This bushy brow is Sakura's boyfriend_!" thought Naruto.

Sakura sighed, "Lee, I told you were not going out." she took the flowers that Lee handed her and set them aside. She looked over at Naruto and Sasuke, "He's my friend. We went to private school together."

Naruto sighed, "_I knew he couldn't possibly be her boyfriend_!" thought Naruto.

"I see." said Sasuke with a bit of relef.

Lee sighed, "Why _not_ Sakura?" he asked pleadingly.

"Lee, I'm sorry I just don't feel that way about you. I already told you." she tilted her head, "How did you know I was here anyway?" she asked, changing the subject.

Lee sat down in Naruto's chair. Naruto scowled that he stole his chair but then leaned against the wall instead.

"Your father told me. He figured I should know since I'm your friend."

Sakura nodded. "Oh." she smiled, "Well, Lee this is my two friends from Konoha Valley High. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

Lee nodded at them, "Very nice to meet you!" he said happily. He extended his hand towards them. Sasuke shrugged and Naruto nodded. Lee laughed weakly and pulled his hand back.

Sakura smiled, "So how did the try-outs go?" she asked.

"Try-outs?" asked Lee.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. Were all trying out for the school play." she answered.

Lee smiled, "I hope you get the lead role!"

Sakura laughed softly, "Thanks. So, how did it go?" she asked.

Sasuke dug his hands in his pockets, "Good. Naruto and I got a call back."

Sakura nodded, "For what role?" she asked.

"Billy." answered Naruto.

"That's great! I'm happy!" she smiled, "Who else got callbacks?" she asked curiously.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, "Umm…Ino did. For the part of Julie." said Naruto. "You two have to perform again in front of Kakashi and two others for the part."

Sakura's face paled slightly, "O-oh." she whispered and forced a small smile, "Good for her…"

Sakura hadn't told Sasuke, Naruto, her father, Kakashi or anyone else who did this to her. Though she didn't need to, Sasuke and Naruto probably know well who did it. As for Kakashi, she just hoped he wouldn't ask as well as everyone else. Surprisingly she came up with the excuse she fell down the stairs, thought Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto would know she was lying. Konoha Valley High doesn't have any stairs, it only has a three step ones that lead to the office.

She looked down at the blankets that engulfed her form. She was told she would go home today, but could she really face Ino and Hinata again?

Lee noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She blinked, "Wha-? Oh, nothing." she answered with a small smile, "Just a bit sleepy." she lied. She felt another ping inside of her, she didn't like to lie to friends or family.

Naruto and Sasuke could see right through her act. Lee nodded, "Get some sleep Sakura. It'll help you out to get better!"

Sakura nodded. Lee then asked the question she had feared, "What did happen?" he asked.

Sakura frowned, "Oh…uh. I tripped down the stairs." she whispered as she told another lie.

Naruto and Sasuke noticed the pained look on her face. Lee opened his mouth but brown haired nurse came back in. There attention was brought to her.

She smiled, "Sorry guys, but you guys have to back into the lobby room. Sakura has to get changed."

The three boys filed out of the room without any heisitation.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lee turned towards the two. "What really happened to Sakura?" he asked.

Naruto scoffed, "What makes you so sure she was lying?" he asked.

Lee furrowed his brow, "I'm her friend. I'm not that stupid." he answered.

Sasuke scoffed, "And then what? There's nothing you can do about it."

Lee glared at Sasuke who only returned the glare. "I _care_ for her." he gritted.

"Don't assume _you're_ her only friend." gritted Sasuke back.

Naruto folded his arms, "Ah-hem. I'm here too." he gritted angrily.

All three stared at each other. They all wanted one thing/one person. And her name was Sakura.

Kakashi interrupted their 'discussion.'

"Guys guys. Really? Sakura is suppose to be getting better, if you fight you'll only make it worse."

They looked up at him. He had a book in his hands while he was talking. Reading while still being able to hear some one else's conversation.

Sasuke scoffed, "What ever." he muttered as he stalked over to a chair.

Naruto followed Sasuke's lead, casting a quick glare towards Lee before finding a wall. Lee had his arms folded across his chest angrily. After a while, Sakura came out. She looked a bit more tired than usual but she still managed a smile. The nurse held her shoulders as she lead her to the lobby.

"Hey." she whispered, her eyes glazed with sleep.

"What's wrong?" asked Lee before Naruto or Sasuke could ask.

The nurse smiled, "Nothing. Just tired. We gave her some pain relievers for that bump on her head."

Sakura yawned, "I'm okay." she whispered. She looked at Naruto, "Sorry Naruto. But can we move our tutoring lesson to tomorrow?" she asked.

Naruto smirked, "Another day of not studying? Sounds good to me!"

Sakura chuckled lightly but then was cut off with another yawn. Sasuke nudged Naruto, "Hey. We should get a move on. That car of yours has to get fixed soon."

Naruto nodded, "Right! I almost forgot!"

Lee looked at Sakura, "I must go too. Farewell Sakura. Until next time." He waved good bye and exited the building.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura, "You want us to take you home?" asked Naruto.

Before either could answer Kakashi stepped in again. "Thank you." he nodded at the nurse and took a hold of Sakura's shoulders, "How 'bout I take her home, hm?"

Sasuke nodded, "Sure. We don't have a car with us, sounds reasonable."

Naruto nodded, then smirked, "How about a ride for us too?" he asked.

Kakashi laughed, "Alright."

----------------------------------------------------

"This is where she lives?" asked Naruto shocked. His blue eyes traveled up and down the petite but good sized house. It had a porch and was a one story home.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes. Is she asleep?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah." He scooped her up in his arms and stood up.

Naruto scowled, "Why do you get to take her?" whispered Naruto afraid of waking her.

Sasuke glared at him, "Because I already have her." he answered back.

Naruto stood up, "I'll take her." he glared.

Sasuke turned his back towards him, keeping his glare locked.

Naruto clutched his fists.

"One of you two, just take her already." answered Kakashi.

Sasuke glared at Naruto then took off. Naruto was about to follow when Kakashi grabbed his shirt collar. "Not so fast." he told him. Naruto nearly fell back into the seat from the sudden reaction. He began to cruse out loud as he rubbed his neck.

Sasuke walked over to the house and rang the door bell. He looked down at Sakura's sleeping form and a small smile formed on his face. He drew his gaze up when he heard noise from behind the door. Sakura's father appeared at the door, he almost gasped when he saw Sakura in Sasuke's arms like that.

"We brought her home from the hospital." Sasuke informed him. Sakura's father took Sakura and furrowed his brow at him, slightly accusingly.

"She's asleep due to some medicine they gave her." he answered.

He nodded slowly, "Yes…Thank you."

Naruto was then at Sasuke's side. "Here." he handed Sakura's father her backpack. "She forgot her back pack in the car." he shot a glare at Sasuke.

He nodded again. "Thank you." he said again.

They both nodded as well. Naruto and Sasuke turned to walk away but was stopped.

"Wait!"

They both looked back. Waiting for him to continue.

He looked down then back to them, "You see…please. Stay away from Sakura." he whispered, his eyes never leaving theirs.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "No." he answered.

Naruto scoffed, "What he said."

His eyes widen slightly, "What?" he asked, "Please! You two aren't meant for her! Friends or no! She can't or she-she might…"

Naruto closed his eyes, "Become like us?" he answered through his teeth.

There was a tense silence. He looked away, "I forbid you to come here again." he whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at him. "What?" asked Sasuke.

He looked at them, "I don't want to see you two around here, got that?"

Naruto and Sasuke didn't say anything. He turned his back to them, "Thank you for your help." he whispered and with that he disappeared into his house.

Naruto kicked at the ground, "Damn. I saw that happening."

Sasuke turned, "Yeah." he answered.

-----------------------------------------------

"hn…"

"Sakura? You awake?"

Sakura sat up in her bed, "D-dad?" she whispered groggily. She yawned and smiled at him.

"Good. Dinner is ready." he smiled at her back.

She nodded and slipped out of bed, following her father down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat in her chair and finally realized something.

"Dad, were Sasuke and Naruto here before?" she asked.

He slowed what he was doing but she didn't notice. "No…" he lied.

Sakura's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. "Oh…" she whispered. "_I guess they realized I was okay_." she thought sadly.

Her father noticed her reaction and frowned slightly. "Why?" he asked.

She lifted her head, "Oh, um…well…" she blushed slightly and looked down. "_Talking to dads about this kind of stuff is really embarrassing_." she thought.

He noticed her blush and furrowed his brow, "_Just as I thought_." he thought.

They did a small prayer and there was a silence as they ate. Sakura's father decided to make conversation.

"How's school?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "Good. Sasuke and Naruto make it fun." she answered.

Her father mentally cringed at their names. He quickly asked another to get her mind off of them. "What's your favorite class so far?"

"Gym and Geometery." she answered.

He raised an eyebrow, "I thought you hated Gym…and I thought Geometery would be boring considering you already took that class at your old school."

"Yes well. Sasuke's in my gym and Naruto's in my Geometery."

She chuckled lightly when she remembered Naruto getting worked up about the quiz. Then her thoughts jumped when she thought about gym and Sasuke's sudden hug. She blushed as she tried to hide it from her father.

He angrily slammed his fork on the table. Sakura jumped slightly. "Are you okay?" she asked in shocked.

He shook his head, "Listen Sakura. I _forbid_ you to see them any more." he answered.

Sakura blinked and then furrowed her brow, "What?" she asked. She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

He hesitated, "I don't want you around them anymore…there bad Sakura. I don't want you to wind up-"

Sakura stood up, "Father…what happened to the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover' hm?" she closed her eyes as she felt tears sting her eyes, "They…they would never allow _me_ to get hurt…" she whispered.

"_**She's our friend. You mess with her then your messing with us"**_

"They accepted me as a friend when no one else did!" Sakura could feel her voice begin to rise. Never could she imagine that she would get mad at her father like this.

"_**Since when is getting in trouble bothered me?" **_

"They protected me! They defended me even if they got a huge blame!"

"_**Do we need a reason? We just want to. Is that bad?**_"

"They didn't and don't follow everyone else." Sakura smiled slightly.

"_**What! Easy? Are you kidding me! Can you make the quiz's EASIER! THAT WAS SO FRICKIN HARD!" **_

"They made me smile and laugh decently since mother left." she whispered.

"_**S-sasuke…the whole class is s-staring…" **_

"_**Let them. Besides. You have got to learn to stop caring what other's think." **_

"They made me look at life differently…"

"_**I'm your tutor Naruto." **_

"_**That's great! I was going to ask for your help anyway."**_

"…and made me feel needed…useful." she looked back at her father. "So…don't _ever_ ask me to not see them…" she whispered. "I love them." She was shocked by her own words but her face didn't cease the stern look she was giving her father.

Her father's face was frozen. Sakura looked away and put her dish in the sink. "I'm sorry father. But I can't do what your asking me." With that she walked out quickly trying to cover the tears that threatened to spill, leaving her father in the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh oh. Sakura told her father how much they both meant to her. But theres that rule in life that says you can only love love one. hmm...wonder who that might be...Sasuke? Naruto? Or maybe...Lee! (no just kidding) R&R! Sorry again for the late late late VERY late up date. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude while Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

**A/N: SO VERY SORRY! i had this major major major brain block thing and...i had other stories that were getting more reviews but when more started to review for this one i realized how negelateful i had been...SORRY!!! Than i got some ideas for this so it's back on a role! Please forgive me and i hope you enjoy this! I did a recap since it's been a while since i updated. I hope you like it!! **

**Key: _bold italics_ are what the others yell back. **

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 9

* * *

**RECAP:**

_"…and made me feel needed…useful." she looked back at her father. "So…don't ever ask me to not see them…" she whispered. "I love them."_

_Her father's face was frozen. Sakura looked away and put her dish in the sink. "I'm sorry father. But I can't do what your asking me." With that she walked out, leaving her father in the kitchen._

* * *

Sakura let the tears flow once she was in her room. She looked at the picture in front of her. Her index finger ran across the person in the picture. The woman had long curly pink hair and mystic emerald eyes. From the picture, her eyes danced and Sakura remembered when she had seen those same eyes for herself. It was the look of love.

"Mom…I need you here more than ever. Dad…he just won't understand!" she sobbed quietly, hugging the picture closer to her.

She couldn't believe she told her father how she felt about them when she hadn't even realized it herself first. She loved Sasuke and Naruto.

To her amazement, it felt good to think about it. Her tears had silenced for a while. This was no time for crying, she knew that. She walked over to her bed and buried her face.

"Mom…what would you say?" she whispered. She noticed the keyboard in her room. Slowly she got up and walked over. She let her hands move freely over the piano. Playing a song from memory. Slowly she began to sing along.

* * *

"_I don't want you two here, got that?" _

Naruto angrily kicked the parked vehicle in front of him. He quickly regretted that movement as he jumped back and held his foot in agony.

"Aww…damn! Fuck! Shit!" he cussed over and over again. Finally he sat down and rubbed his foot. He bite his bottom lip in frustration.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. "Keep yourself together." said Sasuke as he worked on the car. "You'll break the car even more…"

Naruto crossed his arms, "How could _he_ say that?" he asked.

Sasuke looked up at him. "You know, ask us to stay away from Sakura." he whispered.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "You know why." he answered, "Because we _'don't' _follow the rules."

Naruto sighed, "That's stupid, I knew that would happen. No one ever treats us right…" he whispered. "They don't know what's it like to be us." he whispered.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Remember when Ino's parents found she was hanging with us?" he asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. How could he _forget_? "Yeah."

"A restraining order…then they took us to court for violating it! That was messed up! We didn't even have a lawyer or anything!" Naruto huffed, "Damn Ino never told us about that restraining order…all she did this for was for you…"

"I didn't want her. She just followed." answered Sasuke.

"I don't even want to remember all of the others!" groaned Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, "Since when have we listened to anyone?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Dunno. We don't."

Naruto smirked. "Right." he whispered. Sasuke then smirked as well.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why…I mean. Well, why do we care this much about a girl?" he asked. "If it was anyone else…we wouldn't have bothered to try so hard, worry so much…" he furrowed his brow, "When I'm around her, I get this overwhelming need to protect her."

Sasuke stopped what he was doing then continued. "I don't know." he whispered honestly. "I feel the same way." he answered. "_The need to be with her too_." he thought.

"She's become more than just a friend." whispered Naruto.

After that comment. The rest of the time was spend in silence.

* * *

**Next day…**

"I'm still sorry." whispered Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto smiled, "No problem Sakura. Really." he told her.

Sakura smiled, "That's good. I told my dad not to ask such a thing anyway, that I wasn't going to listen if he made me do this."

Naruto frowned, "Why? You would go against your parents?" he asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that.

Sakura nodded, "Uh-huh. I…" Sakura blushed and looked down. "I care about you guys. You're the greatest friends a girl can have." she smiled.

Sasuke and Naruto blushed but shook it off as they reached the front doors. Sakura nearly froze, but hide her fear well. At the front doors stood her two 'rivals.' Hinata and Ino. They had big smiles plastered on their faces as they passed out flyers to every one who was entering. They were wearing a blue and white cheering leading uniform. Ino's hair had a blue ribbon in it while Hinata had two blue ribbons on the side of her head.

Naruto snorted, "Guess they let them back on the squad." muttered Naruto towards Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, "I bet the cheerleaders were practically begging them to return." he mumbled back.

Naruto laughed. "Damn right. I wouldn't doubt it."

Sakura feebly hesitated than rejoined them. "I didn't know Ino and Hinata were in cheerleading." she informed them.

Sasuke grunted, "Yeah. They were until they thought that we wouldn't fall for the 'cheerleading type.' So they quit the squad. The squad were begging them not to go, but they did."

Naruto sighed, "They just didn't understand that we don't fall for the bimbo type." Naruto chuckled, "All the cheerleaders were mad at _us_ for a week."

"A week?" asked Sakura.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, you see. That week was Homecoming week. The biggest most hectic week ever for a cheerleader and their squad, and 'we' took away their captain and co-captain." He shrugged.

"It's homecoming week again." muttered Sasuke with a sigh.

They reached the door and Ino's smile faltered by she caught herself before it fell. Hinata's eyes were closed as she smiled. They seemed to feel awkward, Sakura felt the same.

"Here you go!" smiled Ino, her voice full of enthusiasm.

"Remember this week is spirit week!" Added Hinata with just as much enthusiasm.

Sakura took a flyer and smiled back weakly. "Thanks." she mumbled.

She looked at the colorful piece of paper. It read in neat writing:

_HOMECOMING_

_Monday-Crazy sock day_

_Tuesday-Color Day_

_Wednesday-Hawaiian Day_

_Thursday-mismatch day _

_Friday- Homecoming Day! SPIRIT DAY! _

_Remember this Fridays the pep rally in the gym! Classes will be shortened for this occasion, you are **not** allowed to leave school grounds! _

_Remember that Saturday is Homecoming Dance! Make sure to buy your tickets and ask that special someone a.s.a.p.! Go Konoha Ninjas!_

"What do you do at the pep rallies?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged. She looked over towards Naruto who did the same.

"We always ditch." muttered Naruto.

"Really? Why?" she asked. "Sounds like fun."

"We don't really _like_ football. Being in a gym full with students 9-12th graders for an hour and a half doesn't sound 'fun' either." added Naruto.

Sakura nodded. "I see." she answered. "So, I'm guessing you've never been to the dance either, huh?"

Sasuke smirked, "Well, we have. But we found it boring, with Ino and Hinata clinging to our sides so we ditched them."

Sakura laughed lightly, lighting up the mood for them.

"Didn't you have Homecoming at your old school?" asked Naruto.

Sakura shook her head, "No, we had dances periodically, but never something like this." she smiled, "We didn't have any sports team and if we did it was mostly a club thing."

"So I guess this school is better huh?" asked Naruto with a sly smirk.

Sakura smiled again, "Only for two reasons."

Sasuke looked at her, "Oh, what are they?" he asked with a smirk of his own.

"You two." she answered with a blush and another smile. With that said she waved good bye to them and headed for her home room.

Sasuke and Naruto just stood their. The bell sounded and they snapped from their daze. Both had the same question in their mind.

"_Which one does she care for more_?"

* * *

"What are you doing Sasuke?" asked Naruto, "You never buy lunch."

Sasuke shrugged, "It's not for me." he answered.

Naruto furrowed his brow than glared at him, "Sakura?" he asked.

Sasuke gave a curt nod and paid the lunch lady. Naruto, close on his heels stalked behind him, "You can't do that!" he gritted.

Sasuke gave a look to Naruto, "Oh? Why not?" he asked.

Naruto searched his minds for excuses but found none, "You just can't!" he told him.

Sasuke smirked, "Your just mad cuz you didn't do this before me." he told him.

Naruto glared at him, "Shut up!" Naruto took his seat, "She won't get buttered up that easily." he told him.

Sasuke this time glared as he sat down. "I'm not." he answered with disgust, "I'm not a lowly urchin like Ino."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah…" he muttered. "What ever Uchiha."

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Sorry Uzumaki, I win this battle."

Sakura walked in and smiled brightly to the two guys she had grown use to. She wondered over and took her place at the table. Sasuke pushed the tray over and she looked at the food.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Lunch. On me." he told her.

Sakura smiled with a tiny blush, "Thank you."

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes, "_It's not over yet Uchiha_…" he thought as he stared hard at Sasuke.

Sakura once again thanked Sasuke before beginning to eat her lunch. Naruto smiled and turned to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura." he started.

Sakura looked up at him, "Hmm?" she asked as she drank some milk.

"Are we still on for tutoring?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Uh huh, but…" she looked down at her food.

Sasuke shot him a sly smile, Naruto ignored it and asked, "But?"

"Uh, can we do it at your house?" she asked.

Naruto blinked a couple of times than smirked, "Yeah, no problem." he answered.

Sakura smiled in relief, "Ok." she whispered.

The cafeteria was quiet and under control, like normal. Sasuke and Naruto had stopped glaring at each other and Sakura had been able to avoid Ino and Hinata all day. With a smile she pushed her tray away. The front doors of the cafeteria burst open and everyone looked in that direction. The cheerleaders came in. Walking as if they owned the place and staring everyone down with their 'attitude' look.

Standing in a circle, Ino stood in the middle. The circle was big and students and tables were pushed a side. There was only ten girls, their uniforms stood out compared to the rest of the students. All the students began to sit on the tables to get a better look at what the cheerleaders were planning on doing. Sakura also sat on the table, Sasuke and Naruto stood up and watched.

"This again…" whispered Naruto.

"Hn." answered Sasuke.

Sakura glanced at them, "You've seen this?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." answered Naruto, "But they do it every year for Homecoming."

Sakura nodded and looked back at them. Ino raised her hands in the air all professional like and the whispers and chatting stopped almost immediately. Sakura could have sworn Ino glared at her for the briefest of moments. She nodded at her squad and then yelled.

"Let's go! Roll Call!" she punched the air and did a back hand spring to join the circle. The cheerleaders than began their chant:

**Boom Chitty Bang Bang Let TenTen do her thang' **

The cheerleaders stared at a girl with brown hair, pulled up in two Chinese buns. They had blue ribbons cascading down from the buns and she smiled, her hands placed on her hips as they directed the cheer to her.

_**I can't**_

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

**Why not?**

_**I can't **_

**Why not?**

_**Cuz my back aches, my skirts too tight, my hips shake from left to right. **_

The girl TenTen put her hands on her back than her hips and gyrated her hips to the left and than to the right.

**To the left, to the right, to the left and to the right!**

The rest of the cheerleaders joined in the gyrating. They moved their hips simultaneously in the one direction than the next. Earning many hoots and cat calls from the guys. Sakura blinked, everyone seemed to love this bit and it didn't seem that it ever got old around them.

They went around the circle of the squad. Getting to Hinata than to Ino, who proudly strutted their stuff. Once they had gone around the circle they went into a cheer. But not like the one before. They got into formation, Ino and Hinata in front of course. Hinata on the left and Ino on the right.

**When I say Konoha you say Ninja!**

**Konoha**

_**Ninja!**_

**Konoha**

_**Ninja! **_

**When I say blue you say white!**

**Blue!**

**_White!_**

**Blue!**

**_White!_**

**When I say number you say 1!**

**Number!**

**_1!_**

**Number!**

**_1!_**

The crowd reacted with such praise to the group, they proudly shouted and chanted along. Soon the girls were yelling and hooting along with them. Yelling "Go Konoha Ninjas!" as well as the whole student body. They girls did some kicks, toe-touches, cartwheels into the splits and than for the grand finale, they did an elevator.

Ino, who was on the right, had two girls in front of her and one behind. Same with Hinata who was on the left. At the same time, Both Hinata and Ino jumped up into the hands of the girls in front of them and they lifted them in the air. The two cheerleaders in the air smiled a bit smug. Their arms in a high V.

"GO KONOHA NINJAS!" they yelled simultaneously.

At the count of three they cradled them. Bringing them up and dropped them down, catching them before they hit the ground. Sakura gasped lightly, it sent a shock of panic through her. One wrong move and they could have collated with the floor. Though they were bad and probably dissevered it, Sakura refused to curse them in a way that would only degrade herself to their standards.

She turned to Sasuke and Naruto who were talking to them selves and ignoring the crowds vicious and loud ways. They smirked at her and she in turn smiled.

"That was interesting." she told them. She stood up and Sasuke helped her down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her with ease than setting her on the ground. Sakura blushed wildly. Naruto snorted but was unheard still by the amused crowd.

"Let's go before they all decided to leave at the same time." yelled Naruto over the crowd. They both nodded and walked out quickly.

* * *

"Did you see that?" asked Hinata.

Ino shrugged, "Yes. I did." she whispered back.

"They almost _race_ to get her attention, you don't think…" Hinata trailed off.

"No!" snapped Ino, "I'm almost sure it's just a phase…just…a stupid thing! They'll come back! She's just a nobody, remember that!" Ino put a fake smile on as a guy passed by. It quickly melted as he left, "We just can't speed up the process…" she gritted remembering their threat.

Hinata folded her arms, "_Hope so_." she thought, "But what if their in love with her?" she asked, almost sneering it in disgust.

Ino spun on her heel, "That's _NOT_ happening!" she whispered. She smiled, "Besides, we can't interfere. But I know someone who can…"

Hinata quickened her pace, "Wait!" she sighed angrily following.

Ino and Hinata managed to escape the mini rally they started in the cafeteria. Entering the empty hallways She searched the area. "Shikamaru? Shikamaru?" yelled Ino as she looked around the halls.

"What do you need _him_ for?" asked Hinata looking around.

"You'll see. SHIKAMARU!!" she yelled louder.

"Wha?" she heard a lazy groan.

She noticed he was leaning against the lockers, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Ino flared her arms out wildly scattering the smoke. Angrily she grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and smashed it under her foot. He glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, lazily getting up.

"I need to ask you to do something!" she folded her arms.

"Why should I do this 'thing' for you?" he asked, a smug smirk gracing his face.

Ino furrowed her brow, "Lazy bastard…" she muttered, "To get Sasuke and Naruto to their senses!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Go on." he told her.

She smiled, "Okay, well we all know they can't stand to be good for so long and they never back down from a challenge. So…"

Hinata smiled as she heard her plan, "Those guys are still suspended." added Hinata.

Ino rolled her eyes, "I know that, but today makes it week four and tomorrow they return to school…but why not have them pay them a visit after school?" she asked.

Shikamaru, "Fine, sounds good." he pushed off the lockers, "Thanks for the plan." he bend down and kissed her full on the lips. Ino's eyes widened in response. With another smirk he walked away. Ino finally realized he kissed her and she ran the back of her hand across her mouth. A deep crimson blush crept on to her cheeks, she had been saving that kiss for Sasuke!

"SHIKAMARU!" she yelled.

* * *

**a/n: I'm again sorry for the very very very late update...and i promise to try to update faster than the last. Anyway, i hope the cheers made sense...and the cheerleading moves...if not, please ask. Anyway...what are they planning?? hmm...anyway R&R! thanks for being 'patient' and forgive me! Later!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude while Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

**a/n: This chapter is long due to the songs i put in their. Yes, there is four different songs in their for your enjoyment. Only Hope by Mandy Moore, Beautiful by Christina Aguliera, I'd Love You (reprise) from Carosel, and another from the play Carosel. So yea...credit goes to them for the song and it's only part of the songs. Enjoy.**

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 10

* * *

"Pft. This place gives me the creeps." muttered Shikamaru.

He sighed and continued into the beaten up part of town. He was lucky not to have been in a fight right now, but he guessed it was because many gangs feared getting beat up by the all mighty Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara.

"_If only they realized_…" he thought, "_Than I'd be dead meat_."

It was weird to him that he hadn't run into the Akasuki gang yet, they basically ran this whole place. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it before wandering down the familiar path. He stopped in front of an old, run down building. The bright, nearly destroyed, neon sign blinked randomly on and off. To any one, it was some faulty thing with the light, but to an experienced rebellion it only meant it was portraying a message.

**C O M E…I N…A T…Y O U R…O W N…R I S K**

Shikamaru smirked, this place was it alright. The two most arch rivals of Sasuke and Naruto. Probably him too, but it didn't bother him so much. They didn't bother him, he didn't bother them. The two most people that can drag Sasuke and Naruto back to the bad side again, to leave the girl behind. The two most rebellious teens at Konoha Valley High.

Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Strong, thick headed, and a magnet for trouble.

Shikamaru looked around, he couldn't be seen going into 'enemy' headquarters. If word gets back to Sasuke and Naruto, his rep. would be ruined…for _good_. Gangs didn't need a reason why or an explanation. It just worked that way. Tough but true. Shikamaru took the cigarette in his fingers and threw it underneath his foot. He opened the door and entered the darkened building.

"Who goes?" came a voice, deep with and laced with danger. Almost snake like.

Shikamaru scoffed and shoved both of his hands in his pockets. His eyes wondering aimlessly around the dark building. They obviously didn't like the light.

"Shikamaru Nara." he answered.

There was a chuckle. Almost humorlessly, hallow. Shikamaru ignored the bad vibes he was receiving, the worst they could do was kill, right? Shikamaru mentally laughed at that logic.

"Isn't he part of the Uchiha, Uzumaki Gang?" came another voice. Their voices just wafted in and out. Shikamaru couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from.

"Yes. What brings you here, Shikamaru? To an enemy's territory?" came the first voice. Shikamaru guess it to be Orochimaru voice now.

"I've come to ask a favor." Shikamaru said, his composure still.

There was a laugh again. Two of them. Any amateur gang would have been frightened and ran off but not Shikamaru. A light was suddenly turned on. Shikamaru blocked it out than slowly let his eyes adjust. In front of him stood Kabuto and Orochimaru.

The pale dark haired guy, who's hair was pulled back loosely. His eyes shown awfully evil like, showing much like a snake in the dark. His eyes narrowed but his lips curved into a small smirk, Orochimaru had his hands folded in front of him, amused.

The guy next to him was standing. Sliver hair pulled into a small ponytail, with round glasses framing his face. They weren't for reading it was for disguise. He often played the 'good guy' but in reality he was the traitor. His black beady eyes were narrowed and unlike Orochimaru, he wasn't smiling. Kabuto stared hard at Shikamaru, as if waiting for a trap or trick.

"And what is it?" asked Kabuto.

Shikamaru sighed, "Sasuke and Naruto need a little push." he started out.

Orochimaru laughed again, "Like over a cliff?" he asked. "We'd be more than happy to do so."

Shikamaru shook his head, "No. You see, Sasuke and Naruto have fallen in love with the same girl. And they've 'given' up the gang business and bad boy reps. They've gone so low as to join the school play and take up tutoring to bring up their grades! The old Sasuke and Naruto would never have cared so much about petty little things. But now they arrive to school on time and try to stay out of trouble more!"

Kabuto nodded, a small smirk displaying across his face, "So you want us to make them turn back?" he asked.

Shikamaru nodded. Orochimaru closed his eyes in thought, "From what I hear, it's perfect for us. No more competition. Why should we help?"

Shikamaru cringed, but than chuckled himself. "Well, you don't have to." he added, "It's just, would you really want to be known as the gang who won by default? How weak and pathetic." Shikamaru sighed, "And here I thought you were a big shot gang…" Shikamaru shrugged and turned on his heel. Heading for the door.

"_And now I wait for them to take the bait_." he thought.

"Wait!" called Orochimaru.

"_Bingo_." thought Shikamaru with a smirk. "Yeah?" he asked turning around to face them.

"We'll help. But were not responsible for…" Orochimaru licked his lips, "For any deaths…" he muttered.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "They won't die so easily." he muttered.

"Right right. Now when do we start this…_'persuading?'_" he asked.

"Today. Just a message and you can start fully when going back to school." answered Shikamaru all business like.

"Deal." answered Orochimaru. "Tell us more about this girl."

Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

The pink haired girl sighed, "He's always late, isn't he?" she whispered.

Naruto shifted in his chair, "Damn him…" he muttered, "HURRY UP!" he gritted.

Sasuke clobbered him on the head, "Shut up!"

Naruto held his head and glared hard at Sasuke, "Bastard…" he muttered.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Now now." she soothed trying to calm them both down.

Iruka and Kurenai were talking to each and staring at their watches for a moment. The theatre was getting randomly filled with students who were just bored. Sakura began to feel a bit uneasy. Her heart pounding in over time, she gulped and sighed. She could feel her hands trembling. The seats were filled but it was just too many for her liking.

Finally Kakashi showed up, "Sorry I was late, but you now how life is and-"

"LET'S JUST GET ON WITH IT!" yelled Naruto, Iruka and Kurenai.

He smirked, "Right."

He, Iruka and Kurenai sat at a long brown table in front of the stage. It was much like American Idol. Three judges, one you, and sing your heart out to get the part. At least these judges wouldn't criticize you when done. Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the front row of seats. Near the judges but not so near they could see who got what.

"Remember, the rules are, you can sing the same song from try-outs, your own choice of a song, one of the songs we have here, or a song from the play." said Kakashi loud enough for them to hear.

They all nodded. The judges were setting up some papers and when they were done they called up the first person.

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura gulped. Slowly she stood up and walked on stage. She kept some what calm, remembering the song she played on her piano back at home. The song her mother always sung to her, the one she loved with all her soul. She handed a music sheet to the pianist and headed to the center of the stage.

Her heart took a leap when she noticed they all had their eyes on her. She felt that feeling again, her eyes slowly began to collect tears threatening to fall. Her breathing became slightly hitched.

"What song are you going sing?" asked Kurenai.

"Uh…Only Hope." she reluctantly answered.

They nodded and wrote the named down. They looked back up at her and Sakura felt her hands trembling as she reached for the microphone in front of her. The pianist nodded and began to play the first notes. Sakura froze and the pianist stopped. Her eyes glued to the audience. It had grown in numbers. Students were scattered everywhere, still not nearly full and mostly girls.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged, "I think…she has stage fright." he whispered.

Right then Naruto stood up, "Yeah Sakura! You can do it!" he yelled encouraging like.

Sakura glanced at Naruto and smiled. Somehow it worked but not enough, her heart was still pounding in over time. She didn't notice Sasuke get up on stage and put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura stared at him and he smiled slightly. Sakura nodded remembering his encouraging words from before.

"_**You have got to learn to stop caring what other's think."**_

Sakura smiled, "Thank you." she whispered.

With that she nodded at the pianist and Sakura closed her eyes. Feeling the music flow through her as she played the first notes. Sakura pulled the mic close to her and began:

**There's a song that's inside of my soul… **

Sakura's voice started out soft and in tune with the melody.**  
**

**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
**

**I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
**

**But you sing to me over and over and over again. **

The piano grew louder and Sakura sang louder as well. Putting more emotion into it as she sang.

So, I lay my head back down.

**And I lift my hands and pray  
**

**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
**

**I know now you're my only hope. **

Sing to me the song of the stars.

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
**

**When it feels like my dreams are so far  
**

**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
**Sakura was nearing the end and her voice got lower again.

**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
**

**I pray, to be only yours  
**

**I know now you're my only hope. **

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

The piano stopped and Sakura stopped her humming. She turned off the microphone and did a small curtesy before walking off stage. The crowd went wild and cheered for her. Sakura blushed, for a small crowd, it was a big reaction. Sasuke and Naruto stared at her. She sang so beautifully it was amazing. She glanced at them and blushed.

"Did…did I do well?" she asked.

"Hell…you did AWESOME!!" yelled Naruto bringing her into a huge hug.

Sakura blushed madly, "Thank you Naruto." she whispered hugging him back.

She pulled away and smiled at Sasuke, "Thank you Sasuke. I needed some encouragement. You too Naruto."

To her surprise Sasuke pulled her into a hug as well. Shocked at first than she smiled and hugged him back. He pulled away with a blush staining his cheeks. Sakura only smiled. Ino mentally sneered.

"Calm down, Calm down." Called Kakashi. He smiled at Sakura and she smiled back. "Next Ino Yamanaka."

Ino wasn't scared like Sakura was. She was a cheerleader and she had done things like this ten thousand times. She handed Kakashi the CD and walked on stage. The microphone in hand and her eyes closed. She raised her hand as cue she was ready. The slow melody played than she began.

**Don't look at me **

"That's easy…" whispered Naruto to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura only giggled lightly and Sasuke smirked.

**Every day is so wonderful **

**Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe **

**Now and then, I get insecure **

"She's so conceded." whispered Naruto again. "Who the hell does she think she's fooling up there?"

Sakura shrugged, "I guess…she just wishes her life was like that." she whispered.

**From all the pain, **

**I'm so ashamed **

Ino's voice went constantly from high to low and her body movement never ceased. She kept walking or throwing her hands up. Real showmanship.

**I am beautiful no matter what they say **

**Words can't bring me down **

**I am beautiful in every single way **

**Yes, words can't bring me down **

**So don't you bring me down today **

**Yes, words can't bring us down Don't you bring me down today Don't you bring me down today Don't you bring me down…**

Ino stopped and looked at everyone, the song went down really low and Ino sang the last word in a whisper than brought it louder.

**today **

The crowd had the same reaction, Sakura even clapped. Ino bowed more dramatically and headed back to her seat. Sakura smiled at her as she passed.

"Good job Ino." she congratulated.

Ino just ignored her. Sakura shrugged. So much for compliments.

"Naruto! Sasuke! One of you two are up next!" she whispered.

They nodded. "Good luck!" whispered Sakura with a smile.

Kakashi stood up, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stood up and stretched, "Right…I'm going…" he handed the music sheet to the pianist just like Sakura and headed for the microphone.

He smiled at Sakura and Sasuke and without a moment's heistation he began.

**Julie! Julie!**

Naruto shouted but in a sing type way. It was a good start.**  
**

**Longing to tell you**

Naruto pointed randomly out into the crowd, his eyes shut closed and he expressed the words.**  
**

**But afraid and shy  
**

**I let my golden chances  
**

**Pass me by **

Now I've lost

**Soon I will go in the mist of day  
**

**And you never will know  
**

**How I loved **

"_Like I do for Sakura_…" he thought as he sang. He looked at her and she smiled at him. He smiled too and took a deep breathe before singing the rest.**  
**

**How I loved you...**

Naruto held out the last note and smiled. He walked down from the stage and was cheered on by the girls loud squeals and yelling. Sakura could now see why they had come. To hear the two most rebellious guys sing.

Iruka stood up and clapped, obviously proud of him. Kakashi stood up and annocounced the last person. "Sasuke Uchiha." he called.

The room fell silent. "Good luck." whispered Sakura. He nodded and wondered onto stage. Handing the sheet to the girl at the piano and settled at the middle of the stage.

He soon began before the piano.

**I wonder what he'll think of me**

The piano part came in and gave him a good effect.**  
**

**I guess he'll call me the "old man"  
**

**I guess he'll think I can lick  
**

**Ev'ry other feller's father  
**

**Well, I can! **

Sasuke ended strong and let the crowd guessing how the song would end. The song was only a short preview but very good. He only smirked and walked off. The three judges talked amoung themselves. The crowd soon disappeared after Sasuke's song ended. Sakura's ears were still ringing from the applause Sasuke received.

"We've chosen…though it was very hard to choose…" Kurenai began.

Iruka nodded, "You all did very well and it was hard." he added.

Kakashi smiled, "Julie is…Sakura Haruno."

Sakura smiled radiantly and smiled at Sasuke and Naruto who congratulated her. Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack.

"_Damn her…damn her to hell_." she thought.

"Ino, you'll be her understudy." added Kurenai.

Ino shrugged, "Yeah…" she muttered.

"Now for Billy…this was very hard and you both did so well-"

"Get on with it Kakashi!" gritted Naruto.

Kakashi sighed, "Okay. Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto's shoulders slumped. Sasuke smirked. "Thanks." he muttered.

"Naruto, you're his understudy." added Iruka.

Naruto nodded.

"Well, practice starts tomorrow. See you then." With that the judges left and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto walked out behind them.

* * *

"Where do you live Naruto?" asked Sakura as they all walked to Naruto's.

"Somewhere over there." he added.

Sakura blinked and than laughed, "I see."

Sasuke elbowed Naruto, "She means specifically." he muttered.

Naruto smirked, "I knew that! I was only joking! I live on North Yamato Street."

Sakura nodded. She smiled when they walked on the beautifully engraved bridge. She ran her hand on the concrete and smiled again.

"This bridge is so beautiful." she told them.

"But dangerous, wouldn't you say so Naruto?"

The three turned their heads at who recently spoke. A stranger that Sakura had never seen before. Sasuke and Naruto narrowed their eyes at them.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto…" muttered Naruto.

They both smirked in response.

* * *

**a/n: R&R. Every one likes singing...right? lol. Like i said, it was only part of the songs not all of it and i hope it added some...good drama...cuz now Sakura's in a play with Sasuke and she has to Tutor Naruto still...uh oh, but what about the gang? Lots of things to come by later... Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude while Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

**a/n: I AM SORRY! i cannot stress how much those words are true...but i have seriously had other things before hand and all...and i was trying hard to pick off where i left off and i'm sorry for putting it off for what? A LONG time...so gomen nasai!! really...enjoy chap.**

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 11

* * *

Orochimaru chuckled, "So he wasn't lying about the girl." he muttered, "I can see the difference in their eyes."

Kabuto walked towards Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke quickly ran in front of her, ready to protect her. Kabuto laughed and changed his path, walking over to the bridge's side.

Sakura eyed them both, obviously scared, yet curious on what they were talking about. Kabuto ran his hand over the stone bridge and side glanced to Naruto. Naruto avoided his glance but looking at the ground. Kabuto furrowed his brows but his eyes settled with a small glint.

He thrust himself on top of the stone bridge. No one took him serious, but Sakura. Her eyes widened as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He dipped forward, hanging just off the edge. Sakura covered her mouth, and Kabuto rocked way back on his heels. He glanced at them again.

Rocking forward again, this time, it seemed like he really would jump. "Don't jump!" yelled Sakura. Her voice echoed in each of their ears. Kabuto stopped his rocking, his eyes on her now. Naruto and Sasuke didn't glance at Sakura. Kabuto smirked.

Glancing at Naruto, he stated, "Remember this Naruto?" he asked. "It's not so bad, if you jump off just right-"

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto before he could continue.

Sasuke glared at them, "What do you guys want?" Sasuke stepped forward as well as Naruto. Sakura took a step back, trying hard to understand what was going on.

Kabuto jumped off the ridge of the bridge wall, standing next to Orochimaru. "What? We can't walk over here without permission?" asked Orochimaru as he walked forward.

"You know your not allowed in _our_ territory." muttered Sasuke.

"Ho, ho. Your territory?" asked Orochimaru amused, "Do you want to fight over it? Here, now. This will claim whose territory it is."

Sakura gasped lightly, "_Fight_?" she thought.

Naruto glared, "Get lost! We have no business with you." he yelled.

Kabuto glared at him, "Bull, if this had been years ago, hell, even a week ago you would have had no problem accepting a fight." he gritted. He shifted his glare to Sakura.

Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura. Sakura felt uneasy, she was sensing a strange vibe from them. Naruto raised his fist, stepping forward.

"Have you forgotten?" asked Naruto. He pointed to the bridge, "That was the agreement to settle for territory. I was stupid enough to do it and that settled it. How fast you forget. Has suspension rotted your brain as well?" he asked with a smug smirk.

Kabuto smirked, "Dunno, you tell us. You've been more suspended than we have combined."

Naruto lunged forward, throwing a punch towards Kabuto. Sasuke furrowed his brow and Sakura covered her eyes by burying her face into Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto stopped right in front of Kabuto's face. His self will stopping his actions dead on. Kabuto didn't flinch, he only smirked. Naruto slouched his shoulders and brought his fist down, "Leave. This is our territory." he muttered and turned on his heel.

Sakura looked and frowned, those guys were obviously enemies and they were able to provoke them easily. Naruto's blond bangs were covering his eyes that Sasuke knew held shame in them for acting in rage. Sakura reached out for Naruto but was stopped by his words.

"Let's go." he mumbled and walked past them. Sakura retreated her hand and sighed. They could have lived without that encounter. She glanced back and noticed they were glaring at her. She ignored the chill that ran up and down her spine.

The second time she looked back, they were gone.

* * *

The walk to Naruto's house was silent. Naruto walked ahead of Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura didn't want to ask, she didn't want to pry. She frowned, but she _did_ want to help. Sasuke had to get home, his house was beyond Naruto's home, so he kept going. He seemed to hesitate at first, as if waiting for someone to stop him.

Naruto stared gingerly at Sasuke, as if waiting for him to say something. But Sasuke didn't say anything, just kept on going. Sakura waved bye to him as he walked on.

When he was out of sight, Sakura looked at Naruto's house. It was a two-story house with a small porch and three steps to reach the porch. It was a faded blue house and the stairs seemed old and about ready to collapse. The middle step was already broken, collapsed in. It was homely, but could use a touch up.

"I like your home." she told him with a smile.

Naruto glanced at her, a weak smile played his face. "Thanks." he whispered, "My mother thought it was nice too."

Sakura smiled, "What was your mother like?" she asked suddenly.

Naruto shrugged, "Sweet…like a mothers suppose to be…" he hooked his thumbs into his pockets as he rocked forward. "Let's get inside."

Sakura nodded and followed Naruto up the stairs, even up to copying him in jumping over the middle broken step. The wood creaked under her feet and she idly wondered if it was going to break in. An upright board caught her off guard and she tripped, Naruto spun and caught her before any real damage was done.

He smirked, "Watch you step there. Sorry, I should have told you, this house is very old and outdated." he laughed, "but I bet you already knew that."

Sakura laughed, "It's still a nice house." she added.

Naruto blushed, "Thanks…again."

He lead Sakura into the living room, pushing papers off the coffee table and random cans of soda and beer off the couch to make room. Sakura smiled to herself, she didn't expect it any other way. He sat on the arm of the couch as she made herself cozy. Pulling her backpack to her feet, she rummaged through it, trying to find what she was looking for. Finally, she pulled out a folder and a thick text book.

Naruto walked in, holding sodas in his hands. She glanced at them and he gave her one, "Soda." he answered before she asked.

With a small nod, she took a sip. Naruto glanced at the book and slid from the arm to the couch next to her. "Reading?" he asked, his tone saddened.

She nodded, "Well, not much. Just to review and use the problems in there."

Naruto groaned leaned back. Sakura chuckled lightly. "What else did you think we'd do?" she asked.

Naruto slouched and shrugged, "I don't know…party?" he glanced at her and she began to laugh. He found himself smiling and chuckling too.

"I'm not the party type…" she muttered breaking the sudden silence and eye contact.

Naruto smirked, "Yeah right, you haven't _been_ to a party to find out!" he nudged her, "I bet you'd do great at grinding!"

Sakura blushed and Naruto laughed. "Just kidding…but you never know!"

"W-well, back to the books Naruto…" she heard him groan again and she smiled, "Do the first problem. All it says is to do the following problems and do any geometric equations if any."

Naruto scratched his head and continued to go at it. Often stopping and putting his pencil in his mouth, than quickly scribbling something down only to erase it once he was done. Naruto sighed and threw the pencil down, crossing his arms he slouched against the couch.

"I'm done, I don't get it." he murmured. "I can't do it!"

Sakura furrowed her brow, "Sure you can." she smiled, "I know you can…now listen, see this? That's a right triangle, two sides are already given to you and the other side is the hypotenuse of the side. The equation is easy, a squared plus b squared equals c squared. So if, this side, the opposite, is a and this adjacent side is b, what do you do?"

Naruto just stared at her, his expression telling her 'what?' and she suppressed a smile. "Sorry." she murmured, "Let me try that again…"

Naruto nodded and smiled.

* * *

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets, searching for anything to light on fire and put in his mouth. He hadn't had a smoke in days, partly because Sakura had said that smokers shouldn't smoke and she thought it was disgusting herself. Naruto nor him had touched a cigarette since.

But as he walked cautiously home, he began to crave one more and more. His nerves were growing rapidly and he felt a sick clutch in his stomach. He knew he would be waiting there, if he wasn't already drunk and passed out on the floor or room. If not either of those, he'd be over with his gang.

Sasuke had hoped that was it. He hadn't been home for a month. He had stayed every day at Naruto's house. Refusing to tell Naruto he was staying, yet he already knew he would. He didn't question, just let him. When Sakura was over, it put him to shame not to be able to go home. He had waited for Naruto to say something, but he knew he wouldn't. For Sasuke's sake he wouldn't.

Sasuke respected that from him. Angry that he didn't find anything in his pockets he continued to walk. Slower if possible, but when he looked up, he realized he was close. The huge house already in view. He glared at the ground with hate, wanting nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow the damned house.

The Uchiha house. Biggest house. Biggest heirs. Biggest 'rich' folk in town. Yet, that was years ago. Now, their house was still the Uchiha house, biggest house…and that's that. They had inherited so much money from their father's money when he was in an accident and had been rich until his older brother went and did things with the money he didn't expect.

The death of his parents and nearby family was a curse to burden with. But the rest of the Uchiha family refused to help out, all fearing something he couldn't see, or at least, not until he had opened his eyes for himself. And when he did, a hard beating came with it.

Social services were actually too afraid to come by. It was probably the reputation of a certain Uchiha, the eldest to be exact. The one with the steel 'crimson' eye, well, that's what he called them. He swore every time he went berserk or angry, his eyes would blaze a hot steam of red before neutralizing to black cold hard charcoal.

With a breath, he sighed. He had to fend for himself since than. His parents weren't around anymore. The maids and servants were fired now. Itachi was never home either. Family wasn't to be counted on. It was sad when no one was there for you when you turned. You found your back unguarded.

Sasuke glanced behind him, like now. He felt a shiver, he could sense that Itachi was home. It was a disgusting and cold thought. He wished he had turned on his heel and walked back. His face, body, soul, and mind could take everything Itachi would throw. But, than what?

Itachi always got closer with death every day. Or at least, with Sasuke it was. But every day Sasuke got tougher, mental as well as physical. Although, no matter how many times he would be hit, put down, or comparing him to Itachi, there was a pain in his heart that hurt so bad, he didn't know why. Sometimes, it was hard for him to fight to keep alive when Itachi would beat him.

Sometimes, he just wanted to die. Nothing but the darkness to get him and get him good. For his heart to stop feeling something so dumb and just let it be. But now, the thoughts were far off. He had Sakura and Naruto to relay on. He had once tried to abandon his useless emotions.

Finding that they would only drive a person to their doom, especially for the way he lived. Hoping that someday his brother would come around and still caring for him while he pounded Sasuke. Nothing sat right with that, love, caring and hoping wouldn't make him stop.

He didn't want the emotions that were left. Sad, alone, scared and fear. The damned emotions that thrived to suck at Sasuke until he was a sad heap of human flesh. Slowly they all faded away with the wounds that seemed to come, until all there was left was anger. Red anger that seemed to trigger him at anything.

Naruto didn't mind him and his stingy ways. The way he'd blow up at the smallest damn things in the world. Or the way he seemed to say nothing and looked bored all the time. The way he would glare at anything that moved, including Naruto. Sure, he yelled at Sasuke for it at times, but he understood.

He knew. Yet, Naruto couldn't find himself doing the same thing. He had made a promise, unlike Sasuke. And that's what was different between the two. Than Sakura came in. The very definition of savior as he made him feel more emotions at once than before. Love. Hate. Sadness. Worry. Angry. Compassion. Fear.

He hadn't stopped to realize it, but he knew he loved her. And Naruto did too…

He stopped short right in front of his door, it stood there, frozen like many times before. Wooden door with the family crest engraved lightly on the wood. He hesitated, questioning to either open the door, or knock first. Sure he lived there, but he hadn't been home in month. He felt like he was visiting.

Ignoring his compassion thoughts he regained when ever around Sakura, he glared at the door. Bringing out a hand, he placed it against the door and gave a heave as he opened it. The doorknob didn't work properly anyway, giving it a try would only result in it falling off…that'd be a great opener.

The door creaked at a minimum and he entered inside. The house was fairly dim but he didn't sense his brother around and it gave him a relaxed sense. Dropping his book bag near the foot of the stairs, he took a turn and walked through the spacious hallway and into the kitchen.

The kitchen looked like the house, untouched. The only thing missing were cobwebs and a thin layer of dust on everything. He opened the fridge and caught a whiff of something horrendous molding in the back. With a roll of his eyes, he reached for it and dumped it the garbage that seemed at it's peak of beer bottles.

Grimacing at the residue on his hands, he shook his hand in the air and than on his pants. Figuring that they'd be washed anyway. He went back to the fridge and took out a much wanted beer. He kept the door open as he searched for anything edible and wasn't past it's expiration date.

He found that only fruits survived his sad month long departure. He ignored the rest, leaving the kitchen with a sense of laziness tingle his body. He walked through the hall, tilting the beer high up and chugging it. His throat burned as it traveled down, but it felt and tasted good.

Opening his mouth to sigh, he felt a shove. With a force, he let go of the bottle and was slammed against the wooden wall. His air cut short from his lungs, he glared in front of him. The only sound that reverberated was the sound of the bottle breaking on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke glared, Itachi's forearm against his throat as he pinned him to the wall with his right arm. Sasuke struggled on words but finally spoke, "I live here…" he murmured.

Itachi pressed hard and than backed away. Sasuke fell to the ground and began to cough for the lack of air. His throat hurt with a pulsing pain and his hand wondered over to the glass by accident. Several cut his palm and he winced, bringing his arm back to his body.

"Clean that up." whispered Itachi with disgust. He punched Sasuke square in the jaw, "Good to see you…brother." Sasuke laid on the ground for while until he heard Itachi's footsteps disappear.

It all happened so fast, but Sasuke figured he must have been having a good day. He didn't mob the glass up with Sasuke's face like last and the punch wasn't much either. He glared.

"_I don't need him to withdraw_…" he thought. He rubbed his chin and saw his blood begin to stain his other hand. He sighed and stood up wryly. He made his way into the bathroom, where he secretly held a cabinet full of first aid.

"Welcome home…" murmured Sasuke as he stared at his wound on his cheek. "More like hell…"

* * *

"Yeah, alright Naruto!" she smiled, "These are all correct…you see! You are smart."

Naruto blushed, "Aww…it was nothing that great…they just have to shorten up those names…why can't they just call it side A? instead of thewhateverlongestnameverside A."

Sakura laughed, "Hmm." she sighed. "Well, I say that's enough today, an hour and a half of studying."

Naruto blinked, "An hour and a half?" he echoed. "Really? That's my longest time EVER!" He shouted.

Sakura smiled, "I'm glad. See, this is going to be easy."

Naruto smirked, "Well, I have you as my teacher…your more tolerable than…_him_." he shivered.

"Come on, Mr. Altermatt isn't that bad…" she murmured.

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah right, he's the worst. Always putting me down publicly, in class. I'm always the 'bad' example. It's always 'do this or you'll wind up like Naruto…failing!' it's horrible. He thinks I don't pay attention in class, but it's not that I don't hear him! The same with all the other teachers. They talk about me when I'm right there, they think that just because I'm daydreaming or put my head on the table that I'm not listening…"

Sakura frowned, "Naruto…" she whispered.

He glanced at her, "Don't worry about it…I mean, I get them back by pulling pranks on them!" he laughed and Sakura giggled.

"So, how did you get into Geometry? Not to insult your intelligence or anything…" she whispered, feeling a blush stain her cheeks.

Naruto shrugged, "I use to study…than I just got sick of teachers…" he sighed, "I got bored…they teach so slowly and I just didn't want to bother anymore." Naruto scratched his head, "Actually, I don't know how I ended up blocking everything I learned."

Sakura nodded, "Okay." she sighed, "Well, I should be going."

Naruto stood up and helped Sakura up as well. Holding her backpack as he walked her to his door. He handed her, her backpack and she smiled at him, making him blush.

"Thanks again Sakura. Sorry, If my car was fixed I'd drive you home…" he sighed, "I can walk you home if you want."

Sakura shook her head, "No, it's okay. I can walk, I'll be fine!" she smiled.

He nodded, "Alright…" They both lingered and Sakura finally stepped back, stepping out of the door frame. Naruto caught her arm and she glanced.

"Yeah, Naruto?" she asked.

He hesitated but took a step towards her, bending down her pecked her on her cheek. "Thanks again." Sakura blushed and nodded.

"No problem." she whispered. Waving good bye, she skipped the middle step and laughed to herself for not falling. She waved at Naruto once more and than began to walk towards her house. Naruto leaned against the door frame and than sighed. He turned and ran his hand up the doorframe, tiny splinters pricking his hand.

His blue eyes traveled down the road towards Sasuke's house. He furrowed his brow feeling slightly guilty at the fact of Sasuke going _home_. With the son of a bitch probably waiting for him to be there. He waited for a few more seconds, slightly hoping to see his raven haired friend appear over the horizon.

He didn't.

* * *

Sakura shifted the backpack strap on her shoulder and slowed her walking pace. Eyeing the bridge, she ran her hand on it. The stones had such interesting curves and grooves in it. The rushing water under was very clean and probably one of the nicest rivers she had ever seen in Konoha.

With a frown, she continued to walk. She didn't notice that someone was following her until she was mere blocks away from her home. The one light day was now dark and her paranoid side took effect as the only lights were the street lights that were at the corner of every block or so.

She hurried across the road to the other block and shifted her backpack again. She heard a similar foot steps and felt her heart beat faster. She picked up her pace and heard the footsteps get faster as well. She began to slightly jog only to hear the footsteps began to jog as well.

Her fear went on a different scale and she began to run. She had never had a stalker or follower that wanted something and she didn't know how to react. She didn't dare look behind her, but she heard two different people behind her. Sakura ran the rest of the two blocks left to her house, hearing their footsteps stop when she pasted the final lamp post, a block from her house.

She could hear the laughing and snickering echoing in her ears as she dashed up the small three steps and opened the unlocked door. Shutting it she pressed her back against the door and closed her eyes as she tried to slow down her heart beat. She didn't want to worry her father but she never felt so scared in her life.

After a minute or two, she slowly spun and locked the door. Backing up, she gulped and quickly headed up stairs to lock her window. Her father glanced up from his paper as she ran up the stairs suddenly. He turned the page and glanced at the head of the stairs, waiting for her to come back down.

When she finally did, he smiled at her. "So, how was your tutoring?" he asked.

Sakura looked more sane now, with an honest smile she gave her dad a kiss on the forehead. "Fine dad. Just…fine." she sighed and leaned back into the wall.

"There's dinner in the kitchen sweetie. Help yourself." he murmured after a few more minutes. She nodded and walked into the kitchen, glad that her stomach that felt like she would throw up was calmed down with the essence of food.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the blinding light called sun the next morning. She yawned and noticed that she had a death grip on her stuffed teddy bear. She had never let him go throughout the whole night, wondering to herself she put the bear back to it's respectful place in the corner of her room.

It had been a gift from her mother and was placed along side other stuffed animals in the corner of her room. She had always slept with stuffed animals in her younger days, and soon had gotten the knack of sleeping with only one, her favorite, when she was scared.

Last night was a scary night. She still couldn't get past the sick and frightening feeling she got when she was walking. She could feel their eyes on her skin, wanting to harm and scare her to the brim. She shuddered and refrained from crying. It was light outside now, they wouldn't dare do so in public light.

Would they?

She sat up and stalked over to her backpack. Pulling out her planner, she checked over her homework, another habit that titled her a nerd. She noticed a piece of random decorated paper sticking out of it, pulling at it, she skimmed over it. It was a flyer reminding her of Homecoming week. She felt a twinge of excitement as she looked over what day today was.

It was Tuesday. Color day. Their homerooms would talk about it and tell students that their grade had a certain color to pick. Juniors going to be Seniors color was pink. She smiled.

* * *

Naruto scoffed at Sasuke's slightly beat up form. "Why didn't you come back?" he asked angrily. "This could have all been avoided."

"Shut up." murmured Sasuke, "I do as I please, your not my mother."

"Nor do I wish to be. But honestly, you know better than to _live with your brother_. He's the notorious leader of the Akatsuki gang."

"And I'm the notorious leader of our Gang." countered Sasuke.

Naruto snorted, "Whatever man. Still, you know that gangs clash even if your related."

Sasuke stuffed his bandaged hand in his pocket as they reached Sakura's house. The band aid on his cheek not being able to hide from view and the slight bruise on the side of his face was quite noticeable if you stared long enough. They stood outside her house until she opened the door.

Waving good bye to her father and heading down towards them. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes went wide as they took in her outfit. A pink tang top over an even darker shade of pink T-shirt. A matching pinstripe skirt with the colors of her shirt on her skirt. And than pink knee socks with light darker pink designs on the side of it.

She even had her headband matching it. It didn't really ring of her style but it looked good overall. She blushed making her look even more cute. Naruto stammered but found the way to talk again.

"Very…pink." he nodded.

Sakura giggled, "Yeah. It's color day!" she smiled. "Juniors get pink."

Sasuke gave a curt nod. "A bit much isn't it?" asked Naruto.

Sakura shrugged, "I never had things like this at my old school, I find it…fun." She smiled and began to walk. Sasuke not hesitating to follow while Naruto thought for a moment before running to catch up.

Sakura's heart seemed to relax as she walked in the middle of her two friends. They always made her feel safe and she let out a sigh of relief. Side glancing she noticed none of the guys had any pink on. She didn't ask, she knew they didn't bother with school events and somehow she felt silly for doing so herself.

"Do…do I look silly?" she asked them suddenly. She was blushing furiously. They glanced and Naruto shook his head.

"No." muttered Sasuke. "You look good."

Sakura blushed even harder if possible. Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Yeah. You should wear skirts more often, you have great legs!"

Sakura could have dead at such compliments. A simple no would have been nice enough but they went out of their way to say compliments. She blushed harder.

"Thanks." she whispered.

Arriving at school, Sakura could see a whole mob of pinks, to greens. Blues and than yellows. She smiled at how many people actually participated, feeling that Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones not doing it. She smiled at the way they were different and didn't care.

Ino and Hinata were once again at the doors of the school. All saying things like, 'Way to show the spirit!' and things like 'Remember tomorrow!' etc, etc. Hinata's face faltered once again but she regained it when they passed.

"Great outfit Sakura, love it!" she seemed sincere when she said it and Sakura smiled.

"Thank you." she murmured. Ino just glared at Hinata's treason, Hinata only blushed.

* * *

Naruto glanced up and grimaced, "Oh…shi-!" he stopped as to not to offend Sakura. Sasuke caught what he was so angry about, ahead, were of course, the two males…the two rivals. The students in the hall seemed to notice and back away to their own respective space.

Sasuke and Naruto walked ahead of Sakura and made sure she was close behind. The two males smirked at them and eyed Sakura, she felt a shiver of familiarity as she passed.

"Scared?" murmured Kabuto. Sakura froze, the whisper was like a touch of ice to her warm skin.

"Run." hissed Orochimaru. He laughed, "_Run_…"

Sakura glanced at them with wide eyes. "_So they…they were the ones following me_…?" she felt her breath hitch. Sasuke and Naruto spin and step in front of her.

"Stay away." hissed Naruto.

Sasuke gave him his many glares. The ones that send chills even to them. Though they were use to it by now. Orochimaru glared at him back.

"So… I see you have replaced your other male member with a female?" he smirked, "Why is that?"

"She must be their whore." laughed Kabuto, "I think they have a good idea…"

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes at the comment, she instinctively pulled at her skirt. Naruto clutched his fists as Sasuke did the same. Kabuto pushed off the lockers and walked forward, looking at Sasuke with humor glinting in his horrible eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kabuto who seemed to burst into laughter. Naruto bit his tongue to make himself stay put. People began to circle and gather around as they watched with amusement.

"Geez Uchiha, did you get in a fight? Or are you just getting weak and letting nerds take your money?" asked Orochimaru.

The comment was utterly dumb and not even worth spilling, but it was the fact that he noticed the bruises and cuts on Sasuke. The bandaged arm wasn't even oblivious to them. They could see it clear as day, it was as if they could smell the blood, even though he had been hurt yesterday.

None the less, it had triggered the spark and full on flames began to work as Sasuke lunged towards them. An ear splitting scream was heard and echoed through the crowded halls.

* * *

**a/n: I hope you find it in all your hearts to forgive...read and review pleaz! still ever so sorry and honestly i didn't really find this chaper...fullfilling...it got info so i think of it more as a filler...but i hope you enjoyed it cuz i liked the things i added even though it went rather slow...kay. :) thanks for reading. I promise to update more frequantly...now that i have finished my other fic, i'll have time! **

**thanks for your patience. **


	12. Chapter 12

Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude while Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

**a/n: Update. Yay. **

* * *

HIGHSCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 12

* * *

Sakura covered her mouth as she noticed she was the one that had let out the scream when Kabuto's head smacked against the lockers. Kabuto had stood in front of Orochimaru just as Sasuke had lunged towards him. Sasuke's hands were quivering with rage as he grasped the collar of Kabuto's shirt. Naruto held his arm out, making sure Sakura didn't run to Sasuke like he knew she wanted to.

More people were drawn to the sudden area where she had screamed. She was beginning to shake lightly, her hand still covering her mouth with force so she didn't draw more attention than needed. She was always a pacifist and this bothered her.

She knew they couldn't help it, it was in their nature to always fight. She didn't hate them for it. She saw as Naruto tried to pull back Sasuke who was now, punching and kicking Kabuto, who in turn, was taking a pretty good go back at Sasuke. Orochimaru laughed and Naruto spun on him.

"Shut up you bastard!" He yelled, "Your just sitting by…in fact…" Naruto cracked his knuckles and dove at him. The crowd began to squeeze Sakura away as they formed a tight circle around. A huge pink mob with specks of green, yellow and blues.

"N-Naruto-Sasuke-" she struggled as the crowd continued to mosh pit her out of her place. Her skirt flew up at times and she found that it was hard to stay put for long. Soon, she hit the wall on the other side of the hall. She could hear the loud smacks and the lockers rattling as someone was shoved against it.

She smoothed out her skirt, standing on her tip-toes to see what was going on. Her heart beating so fast, she noticed that someone made a break for the center, a guy she saw that would always hang out with them. Shikamaru, his participation only caused more shouts, cheers, and jeers to get along.

Before long, teachers began to burst forth from the nearby classrooms and broke through the center, the cheers and jeers evaporated almost like magic. The students began to quickly disperse and run to their classrooms, passing and bumping into Sakura as she tried to wait for her friends.

Two teachers were making sure that all the students were to go to their class rooms, the bell had rung not too long ago, but it seemed to have drowned during the event in the hall. Sakura found herself being pushed by a teacher, trying to usher her away. Sakura shook her head, trying to explain to the teacher that she was waiting for them but he wouldn't hear any thing of it.

He had thought she wanted the scoop of the fight. She sighed and went along with the crowd, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Anko gripping the back collars of Naruto, Shikamaru, and Orochimaru's shirts while another P.E. teacher took hold of Sasuke and Kabuto. Sakura noticed Sasuke's bandaged arm now, since he had lifted it to make a crud sign at Kabuto.

The teacher shoved her again and she frowned, apologizing to the teacher for her stalling. Quickly turning down the hall, Sakura pressed herself against the wall and let the other students pass her. Finally, the halls were empty as all students went to home base. She bit her lip, she knew they would get into trouble for her sake…

Checking the halls for teachers or monitors, she ran down the hall to the principal's office.

* * *

The principal's face seem to grow an even shade of red as he glared at all five students that had to be restrained by both P.E. teachers.

"I am shocked." He muttered shaking his head, "How dare you all go and pull this!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, if he wasn't being restrained, and the other two rivals weren't in the room, he would have clearly just up and left. The principal was getting ready for his very long and boring speech on how the school was already one of the highest schools and didn't need actions like this and whatnot…

Sasuke seemed to slouch, his arm slightly cradled in his not bandaged arm. He exchanged looks with Naruto and than shooting an angry glare over at Kabuto and Orochimaru. All students bore a bruise or some sort of mark that was brought by the their rival. Shikamaru seemed slightly pleased but looked bored none the less.

Naruto and Sasuke silently thanked Shikamaru for assisting and to Shikamaru, it seemed like a farewell sort of thing…not like old times. The Principal sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"This is your first day back, Orochimaru and Kabuto…you two were suspended for the same reason…I'll let you off with a warning…" He glared at them all, "No fighting on school grounds!" He hissed, waving his hand for the other P.E. teacher to let them two go.

As they stood and walked through the doors, glaring and smirking as they passed the other three. Anko pressed her hand harder on Sasuke's shoulder to keep him seated. Naruto just fidgeted while Shikamaru let out a breath. He turned his glare and muttered a thanks to Anko for bringing them in. She exited with a short nod.

"As for you…you have not been given punishment before…" He turned his glare to Naruto, "Except for you, Naruto…pranks on school grounds, throwing things at teachers, pouring food all over an innocent student…"

"But-"

The principal raised his hand, "No, not this time Naruto. Sasuke and Shikamaru have seemed to be cleaned up except for this sudden act…I'll give them a week's suspension…but Naruto…I've given you too many warnings, I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel-"

Sakura quickly burst through the room, her chest heaving and her hair a bit disarray. "Sir, sorry for the interruption but-but it's not their fault! Please don't punish them! They fought for me!"

"Ms. Haruno…" He murmured slightly shocked, his eyebrows raised, "What is the meaning of this? Why are you not in homeroom?"

Sakura blushed lightly and shifted on her feet, "Um, about the fight…they only started it because those other two…made, well, they were mocking me. T-They called me names and egged them both on, please sir!"

He stared at her for the longest time, than back to the other three who were simply staring back. He turned and sighed, "Sakura, I'm sure they have put you up to this no doubt…you don't have to worry they are getting punished and-"

Sakura shook her head, "No! I am not being put up to this, they're my friends! They protected me…if they didn't…surely they would have done something horrible…"

He sighed and rubbed his temples, hardly believing what was happening. "Okay, fine. I'll take your word for it this once, Sakura. And only because you have such a clean record…well, go on now. First hour should have started by now…" The three got up, smiling at Sakura's bravery, except for Shikamaru who yawned but was angered, he left first.

"-And no more fighting!" He yelled as they exited. Naruto gave him a thumbs up with a wide smirk.

"No problem, Princie!"

He grimaced as Naruto shut the door.

* * *

As the three walked down the hall, still thanking her from time to time, she kept sneaking glances at Sasuke's bandaged arm. Upon closer inspection, she could see the band aid on his cheek and a slight purple bruise near his jaw, right next to a gleaming red mark, obviously from Kabuto.

Naruto kept on raging about if it wasn't for Sakura, they'd be in so much trouble and all that. Sakura gave a couple of nods and yeahs but couldn't keep from staring at Sasuke…she hadn't noticed it before…how could she be called a friend when she couldn't see how hurt he was?

Naruto met her eyes and he furrowed his brow, he knew she finally figured it out…but he didn't say anything, instead he shut up for once. Waiting for the question she was about to shoot.

Sasuke felt it coming as well.

Sakura knew this was her chance, before the bell rang…before any interruptions. "Sasuke, where did you get all this?" She asked, she stared hard at his arm, the white bandage was slightly dirty from the scruff and there was blood, dried, stained on it. She took his hand, examining it.

"Sasuke…" she murmured, "You need to get it cleaned."

Sasuke pulled back his arm, "I'm fine. I fell."

Sakura found that hard to believe, she tripped. She fell. Sasuke? He didn't trip, or fall. He would have to be shoved…pushed…he was the most coordinated person she knew. She felt a strong feeling in the pit of her stomach, something she would never do…or at least wouldn't never have done if she was the same old person.

But she was different now. Even if it was only by a fraction…

Furrowing her brow, she took his unhurt hand and pulled him after her. Sasuke stumbled a bit surprised at her sudden action, "Come on, you too Naruto." She called over her shoulder.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Let go." He muttered, obviously figuring out Sakura's motives in a matter of seconds. Sakura shook her head lightly, Naruto looked back and forth between them.

He finally noticed what was going on when they reached the small nurses room down the hall. Sasuke planted his feet as Sakura tugged, Naruto smirked, making a scene of rolling up his sleeves and than finally, just shoving Sasuke through the door. With a lurch, Sasuke flew in.

It was comical to see, not so comical being in the situation. Sasuke couldn't regain his balance as fast as he would have liked, Sakura, who was still pulling when Naruto shoved, only flew back as fast as Sasuke did. Quickly losing her footing, like if she was skating on wet floor, her legs failed and than Sasuke's body shoved against hers made her fall to the ground.

Her arm shot out and took hold of the thing nearest, which, at the moment, was Sasuke's shirt, she tugged him down with her. Sasuke, who was already falling and only fell faster with Sakura's 'help.' Sasuke now laid on top of Sakura, her eyes closed tightly as she still held a firm grip on his shirt.

Sasuke hovered over her for a bit, seeing her blushing face and noticing he was really close to her. The nurse scurried from the other room, "What is going on her-"

She blinked several times, blushing madly before spinning on her heal and walking back into the other room. This nurse was different than the others, of course, they hadn't seen every nurse that took shifts at K.V. High. She had short cropped black hair, she looked like a smiling type of person but at the moment, her eyes seemed to pop out before she walked into the other room.

Naruto sighed, pulling Sasuke to his feet and than helping Sakura, more gentle with her. "Sorry." He murmured.

Sakura gave a short nod, her heart was pacing and she was still blushing. She had been mere inches from Sasuke's face, his body was pressed against hers in a different way than a hug…she blushed again. And the nurse was only adding to her embarrassment. The nurse came back out, smiling new again, as If making up for her earlier unnecessary burst.

"H-how may I help you?" She asked, taking her seat behind a small desk. A file cabinet behind her and papers upon her desk. Sakura smiled lightly back.

The sign on her desk read Shizune in small black bold letters. "Can you check my friends arm…he hurt it." Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who was, surprisingly not making a go for the door.

Naruto didn't bother to block it…as if he knew that Sasuke wouldn't try it. She gave a nod, "Sure thing, you are?" she asked Sasuke.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." He murmured.

Sakura idly wondered if he always announced himself like that. Last name than first, as if his last name held more importance than his first. She spun her swivel chair around, facing the cabinet, pulling out one section, there were manila folders with tags sticking up. Sakura couldn't read them from her location, Shizune hummed a bit, making short 'uh-uh' when she pulled up a folder half way.

With a triumphant little yes, Shizune pulled out a folder. It read Uchiha, S. on the tag that stuck up and on the front of the folder read classified. She stood up, Sakura didn't remember any of this when she came in to rest, telling the other nurse that she wasn't feeling well.

Shizune led the way to another room, Sakura recognized it as the check-up room. The other nurse had brought her in to take her temperature and ask a few questions. Sakura knew the room was meant for other purposes such as wounds or something serious like that.

Sasuke walked forward, Sakura and Naruto following. Shizune pulled out some papers from inside his folder, Sakura wondered if it held the same information as did the information on Permanent records and such. She patted the small raised check-up bed, Sasuke scoffed lightly before sitting on it.

His face was more stoic than ever and Sakura glanced at Naruto, he smiled lightly at her. Shizune glanced at the two, "Well, I'll check on his arm. Thank you. Do you two have any problems?" She asked.

Sakura blushed and shook her head and Naruto just shrugged. She smiled, "Well, than. Please head back to your class, I don't think your teachers would be pleased that I held you longer than really necessary."

Sakura nodded, "Okay." She glanced at Sasuke and than back to Shizune, with a bow she turned. Naruto waved and followed Sakura.

* * *

Sakura sat aside on the benches as she watched everyone do their two laps around the gym warm up. She was still 'excused' from it, since her and Sasuke played dodge ball so well. She was shocked to find that Anko was actually serious about it. Never had she heard of a teacher who actually forced her students against each other just to get out of warm ups.

She must have had too many complaints from years before…or it was just for kicks.

Everyone was still buzzing about the fight that happened. Even people who weren't present seemed to have been well rehearsed in what had happened. A few exaggerations here and there, the tale always different each time it was told…they figured that Sasuke must have been either injured or suspended…since they, like Sakura and Naruto, haven't seen for almost half the day.

Sakura sighed, he was just in the nurses office for a check up on his arm…so why hadn't he come back? Lunch was a frenzy, since Naruto kept glaring at the other two who were laughing silently…probably adding their own twists into the story of the fight. Making it seem that Sasuke probably was at the hospital and in a coma.

Naruto had sat between Sakura and them, making sure they couldn't glare and mouth dirty words to her. Sakura noticed that their table seemed to have grown, when it usually was Naruto, her and Sasuke…but now it was with the works. Shikamaru sat with them, with some other guys that she had seen occasionally. Kiba, Shino, Choji, and some senior by the name of Neji. There were a few faces she didn't know or even bother getting to know.

All, from what Sakura could gather, on Sasuke and Naruto's side. While over by Orochimaru and Kabuto, they had their own followers. Sakura was slightly shocked to see how that worked. At the opposite ends of the cafeteria, yet, each tables actions were obvious. The whole cafeteria knew too and wouldn't hesitate to run if either side decided to do something.

It had been quiet that lunch time afternoon.

Sakura zoned back into her gym class. Everyone had stopped running and were waiting for direct orders from Anko. Sakura quickly joined the group. Anko gave them a few minutes of free time while she got out her plans for the day, Sakura sat on the ground this time, like all the other students did as Anko disappeared from the gym and into her office.

The class began to talk in a loud murmur about the fight…yet again. Sakura just sighed, she really didn't want to hear what others thought about it…Her body tensed as she felt someone sit next to her, looking over she was shocked to see Hinata join her. Sakura shifted her gaze to her feet, but somehow Hinata had looked different.

"Er…hi." she greeted after a minute or so.

Sakura glanced at her usual group of friends, they all seemed to be glaring…especially Ino…but none of them seemed to actually seem to wait for something. They were truly mad…at least, as mad as a teenage girl was allowed.

"Hi." greeted Sakura in return.

Hinata sighed and after another long minute seemed to talk again, "Look…I-I know that…that…I-I've done some awful things…and I'm sorry." She whispered, Sakura's eyes widened. Her voice, which she usually heard as loud and angry, bossy, was now quiet, stammer like and quick.

"I don't understand Hinata…" whispered Sakura back, her eyes boring into Hinata's shifty eyes.

Hinata was close to tears, "S-Sakura…I'm sorry, I-I, this is how I really am." She closed her eyes and a tear escaped, no one was paying attention to them at all. Sakura blinked and just stared.

"But, you're a cheerleader…so sure of yourself."

Hinata shook her head, "No…I'm not." she laughed sarcastically, "Me? Hinata Hyuuga, loud, brave, and sure of herself? I-it's not true…"

"But-"

"It's called a-acting." she whispered so quietly. "E-everything…all I say is like…like reading from a s-script! I-it's played out…"

Sakura just stared, why had she suddenly just come forth on this? "Acting?" she echoed and Hinata nodded.

"I'm…I'm sorry for what I did…"

Sakura smiled, "It's okay, but, why are you telling me this?" she asked.

Hinata stared at her, "W-when I saw how-how you were…it reminded me of me…and-and the real me started to come back…" she sighed, her tears subsiding, "I-I want to make amends…please."

Sakura nodded, "Sure."

Hinata smiled softly, her face so much different than how it once been when she first came. It was soft, gentle and fragile looking…Sakura could see the truth in her words but still, she glanced at Ino and than back to Hinata who was staring at the gym floor.

* * *

Sakura shifted in her seat, "I haven't seen Sasuke all day." she murmured to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, "I haven't either…" He shifted in his seat, making it squeak once or twice before he glanced down at the script. Sakura held hers tightly in her grip, she was unsure of this all. So far everything was going great. Since gym where Hinata and her grew closer in one class period.

Telling her all about each other, details on family, past, and all that. Occasionally Hinata was brought to tears but than seemed to smile through it. But now, that it was after school…it started to dawn on her that Sasuke was still no where to be seen. She bit her nail as a nervous habit while Naruto had his arms crossed in an angered sort of way.

Sakura turned to him, in all the classes with him, he had been quiet, angry and…downright, tough. Sakura touched his arm slightly, "Naruto…" she began, "Are you okay?"

He seemed to bolt up right, like if he had fallen asleep in class and than was called upon in class. He looked at her and than smiled, the first real smile she had seen today…or at least after the incident.

"Yeah…just…thinking." he muttered.

Sakura nodded, not prying on something he would tell her when he felt like. As the cast for the play began to form in the room, she watched to see if Sasuke was among them. She frowned when all were seated and no Sasuke. Kakashi, the silver haired director smiled at them all. He was late…again.

He quickly got to business, read through the parts as a clipboard with everyone's name was passed around. Sakura could see that Ino's name was crossed out, she guessed that she quit the play. As Kakashi read through the scenes and the way practices would be arranged.

The doors opened with a slow and steady hiss noise and everyone looked up, Sakura smiled and Naruto huffed as Sasuke stood, silhouetted in the door. He walked down towards Sakura and Naruto, smirking at them and than shrugging at Kakashi who had acknowledged him to the group.

"So grateful that you have joined us." He told him. Sasuke glared, it wasn't his fault but he didn't say it. He sat down next to Sakura, who could see his arm was bandaged from wrist to crook of his elbow. She reached to touch it but thought better of the action. When she looked at Kakashi, he noticed that he had given the scene to practice and her and Sasuke's characters were up.

Sasuke smirked at her and they both walked to the stage. Looking through her script she began to read her part.

"Let's ride the Carousel!" Sakura said to one other student that played her friend.

"Okay, good! This is where Billy sees Julie for the first time…think the term love at first sight." yelled Kakashi from in the crowd, he held his script in front of him as he stood in front of the stage.

"Cue, Billy." He pointed at Sasuke who was sighing, he didn't feel like walking from _behind_ the curtains onto the stage, so he stayed put.

Quickly skimming, Sasuke memorized his short lines, "You can't yell at her hag, she is a customer and should be treated with respect! I am ashamed to work under the same name for you…"

Another girl, who played the boss of the Carousel, placed her hands on her hips as she turned to him, "How dare you talk to me in that tone! _I _am your boss! You are fired!"

Sasuke scoffed, very much like himself, one hand seeking shelter in his pocket while the other wrapped around Sakura. "You can't fire me, I _quit_!"

Sasuke spun, taking Sakura with him as her friend towed behind them. For the last hour, they had gotten through at least half of the play, which, in the eyes of all the students and Director, was very good progress for the first day. Especially with all the stops and breaks, the tips and advice Kakashi gave to them and small notes to add.

Sakura had kept a pencil behind her ear the whole practice he asked her to do so much. Sasuke would occasionally just give nods and when Kakashi's advice was really long, he'd steal Sakura's pencil and write it down. Naruto, who got his first words in the play ten minutes before, wrote down almost everything Kakashi had said.

Going at his character in so many different ways. Sakura noticed that when their characters were similar in a way, they were friends and so were the characters. Stuffing her things back into her bag, she smiled at Naruto and Sasuke who were talking softly amongst each other. The same calm, stoic facial gestures on both faces.

She frowned lightly, they were talking about earlier, she could tell by the way Sasuke furrowed his brow and Naruto's hands kept balling up into fists by his side. Throwing her backpack on her back, she waved good bye at the people who told her great job and good byes. They all seemed to grow keen to Sakura, now that they saw how nice she was.

Kakashi smiled at the remaining three, who to him, were always the latest to come and the latest to leave. "Great job guys." He muttered with a small wave, "Glad to see that scrap from earlier didn't affect you Sasuke, Naruto."

Naruto scoffed and Sasuke shrugged like it was nothing. Though, Sakura had so much to ask. "Just don't get too carried away, otherwise we'll lose our two leads." He smirked at Sakura.

"Read up. Oh, tomorrow, is the big kissing scene, so maybe a mint or two, huh?" He chuckled as Sakura's face went red. "Later."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but her face and mind was buzzing with the whole kissing scene and she turned on her heel. Hearing that Sasuke and Naruto were following her. She still had to walk home with them, since, she still had to tutor Naruto that night.

They each took their spots on each of their sides. Sakura turned to Sasuke, her blush no longer staining her cheeks and a calming sense. "Um, where were you?" She asked.

Sasuke sighed, "Well, Shizune had to clean out my wound and found that there was still glass shards in them, realized that my cut had to have stitches, send me to the hospital, they cleaned it out, _again, _and than stitches." He shrugged, "They wouldn't let me go, but I guess I persuaded them to do so…when they did it was already after school."

Sakura eyes widened, "Glass shards? In your arm?" She tugged on her pink skirt, looking away from him.

He shrugged, "It's nothing."

Sakura frowned, "You fell on glass?"

Naruto grumbled, something along the lines of damn and just tell her. Sakura, not really noticing how she seemed to drift closer to Sasuke. She stopped and they did as well, though Sasuke refused to look at her. Taking his arm, she glanced at his stitches. They were just recently, you could tell. Sakura let her fingers hover over it carefully before she touched them. Sasuke didn't wince so she continued, furrowing her eyes occasionally.

Naruto closed his eyes and looked away, leaning against the tree. Though he smiled in his mind, "_I got to kiss her_…" He thought arrogantly.

Sakura let her hand travel to the fresh band aid on his cheek. He just stared at her and Sakura seemed unnerved by it. If he had made facial gestures, she would have stopped long ago, she liked to be left clueless when doing this, it made it easier for her to not chicken out and worry if he made a certain face…

His eyes seemed to drown her. But she kept staring, as if finding them a great adventure. "Where did you get these Sasuke?" she whispered, as she referred to the wounds.

He pulled away his arm and continued to walk. Sakura frowned as she stared at the place he was at. "Sorry." She whispered softly.

Naruto glared hard at Sasuke but softened at Sakura. "Cherry, let's go." Sakura smiled softly at the nickname he had given her not that long ago.

"Sure." She jogged a bit to reach him.

As silence continued to filter the air around them, Sasuke calmed down and took his place next to her. Sakura knew that was his way of apologizing. They crossed the bridge and Sakura slowed down her pace by a little bit. Looking back at it than to them she asked them.

"Why do you guys fight them? Why are they enemies?"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their small walking. "Because it's law."

"Law?" asked Sakura.

Naruto nodded, "Believe it."

"It's been in generations." muttered Sasuke, "It's been the way of the streets, the gang."

"They're enemies because they're like us. Have followers, live without guidance. The only difference is the way we work and what we have to fight for." answered Naruto with a shrug. "If we don't have our gang, than who's our family?"

Sakura nodded, "But you don't always have to fight, right?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who in turn sighed. "You see. So long as no bigger enemy from another land threatens our turf than we're fine. But if, say the other side of Konoha, by Sand and Sound High come and try to claim our turf, we would than have to join forces to fight them."

Sakura gave another nod and continued to walk. "So, you two are in a gang." she whispered.

"Somewhat." muttered Naruto, "I mean, we don't sell drugs, or do hits, not like those big time city ones…we just fight for what's ours. Respect, honor, turf, whatever."

Sakura stared at the gleaming water as they all walked towards Naruto's house.

* * *

Sakura adjusted the necklace of flowers around her neck. Her light pink and white tang top, with little hula flowers on it, fit comfortably. Her grass skirt was still see through, so she slipped on security shorts on.

Quickly walking down the stairs, her father smiled at her. "Morning, my blossom." He whispered.

Sakura smiled back, "Morning." she greeted taking some toast.

"Dressed up?" he asked. "What's the occasion?"

"It's Hawaiian day at school. You know for homecoming week." she took a bit.

He nodded, "Yes. I see." He smiled at her, "I know you'll have a good day."

She furrowed her brow in a confused way, "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, but before she could press any further, the someone was knocking. Standing up, she opened the door, Naruto and Sasuke standing in the door way. Sakura smiled.

"Morning, uh. Just wait…" Sakura ran back to the kitchen and picked up her backpack, she glanced back in the hallway. "Um, do you guys want some quick toast or something?"

Sasuke politely declined but Naruto took two toasts. Smiling at her dad, "Thanfs!" He mumbled with a toast in his mouth. Sakura noticed that even though they didn't go all out for Hawaiian day, they were wearing flower necklaces. Sasuke a blue set while Naruto a light yellowish orange. The closest to his favorite color.

Sakura said good bye to her father and they all started to walk towards school. As the school came into view, Sakura smiled at the participation again. Glancing around, she found the person she was looking for, with a smile she waved. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at Sakura and than over to who she was waving at.

Naruto's mouth gaped, "What? _WHAT_?" he asked, "Why are you waving at her?"

Sakura smiled, "Hinata and me…well, we're friends now." Hinata walked over, a blush staining her pale white skin. She wasn't wearing her cheerleading outfit, but instead a Hawaiian themed dress that fell a bit above the knee. Not something that would her old self would normally wear.

"Hi." she greeted her eyes traveling to the ground. Naruto stared at her than to Sakura than to Sasuke. Finally, he just stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged it off.

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" asked Sakura, surprised herself.

Hinata gasped a bit, and to Sakura, she found it hard to get use to her. She frowned, "Oh, Ino threw me off the squad…"

Sakura nodded, "She can't do that!" she argued.

"But she can. She's the captain…" muttered Hinata.

The bell rang and before Sakura could comfort Hinata the crowd around them began to move them and they complied. As Sakura waved bye to the two still slightly shocked friends, Hinata and her walked to homeroom together. Ino and another girl by the name of TenTen were at the door greeting everyone. Hinata sighed lightly but only smiled softly at Sakura.

"Morning, Iruka-sensei." greeted Sakura with a smile. He nodded and added his own greeting.

As the class filed in, the intercom turned on, signaling for all to be quiet. Iruka glanced at the clock, furrowing his brow.

"Hmm, they're early." He murmured to himself.

"_**Attention, attention please. Will Sakura Haruno, please report to the office. Sakura Haruno, please report the office. Thank you." **_

The class 'ooh-ed' as she stood up, casting a not so eager look at Hinata. She frowned as she exited the class and headed to the office, her heart pounding as she never had to do such a task like reporting to the office…or at least, not over the intercom. It was always her to come not they would summon.

She idly wondered if it was for her defending Sasuke and Naruto. She huffed and drew in a breath of courage. They would stand tall so why not her? She let out a breath and her hand, shakily, opened the door to the office. The receptionist, glared a bit, obviously not so happy about her intrusion from yesterday.

Sakura apologized quietly and she pointed to the door to her side. "He will see you now." She murmured and returned to her business. Sakura walked over and entered his office.

"Y-you wanted to see me, sir?" she asked nervously.

"Ah, Sakura, yes. I did." He smiled and Sakura stood up, squaring her shoulders.

"Well?" she demanded, but not rudely.

He smiled, not really catching her brave demanding tone and stance. "I called you in here because-"

"Sakura! It is I-"

"_Rock Lee_?" yelled Sakura

* * *

**a/n: Kay, read and review! Thanks for sticking with this story so far! I thank you all for your waiting skills. Kay, so Hinata is now good...i hope peeps out there aren't like that was lame, but it was my orginal intention to make her good again...Ino is still bad...so far. TenTen isn't bad and taking Hinata's 'original' mean girl place, she's just a cheerleader...she'll have lines soon for those that want her to. I really have no idea what some lines from the play are...so those lines are fake...lol, from my mind and all. but still...kay, i think that's it...so thanks for reading! until next update! **


	13. Chapter 13

Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude while Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

**a/n: Sorry for the late update...issues but none anymore...**

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 13

* * *

The principal kept on talking, as if these interruptions hadn't happened at all.

"He is our new transfer student. Since you two are friends, I have made it so you show him around." the Principal finished with a small smile.

Sakura blinked several times, "L-lee." she greeted again, with a smile this time, "Really? Your transferring?"

Lee nodded, standing from his seat. Sakura laughed and gave him a hug, "That's great news!" she cheered.

"Yes is it not?!" He asked with his own energetic smile.

Sakura turned to the Principal, "Sure thing, I'll show Lee here…though, I bet he could memorize the whole school if you gave him a map…" she laughed along with Lee.

"Yeah right, Sakura…you're the one who memorizes…" He nudged her. The principal seemed lost for a moment as they talked happily back and forth. Finally, he gave Sakura a copy of Lee's schedule and they exited together.

----------

"It's good to see that your better…" He smirked, "Even dressed like that."

Sakura blushed, "It's Hawaiian day." she whispered, "For Homecoming week, can you believe that they actually do things like this? Oh, and there's a dance this Saturday too! You should come! They also have this thing, a pep rally! I heard…well, actually I heard it was stupid. But Hinata said it's loads of fun…"

Lee's eyes brightened, "That does sound fun. Way better than the Private school that had nothing interesting behind the name, I mean come on, what's with the Quantum Physics course anyway? Way too droll and slow for my likings! I'm way behind the equations yet they won't move on…"

Sakura smirked, "_Right_…"

"Well, homeroom is over and your first hour class is over there, met me here and I'll take you to your 2nd hour, okay?"

Lee gave her a nod and he waved. She smiled at her friend and watched as he entered the room before turning and heading for her class, History.

As she entered the room, she waved at Naruto who pointed at the empty desk next to him. Sakura made her way to him, greeting some people as she passed them. Finally taking her seat she smiled at him.

"Hey." she told him, slightly winded.

"Hey, so what'd Princie tell you?" he asked rocking back on his chair.

Sakura smiled, "Oh that." she giggled a bit, "Nothing bad, if that's what you mean. Just that, remember Rock Lee?"

Naruto set his chair on all fours, letting the pen that he had been trying to balance on his nose to his hand, "Yeah…" he muttered.

"Well, he's transferring! He's here!" she clapped her hands in a happy way.

Naruto's pen fell from his hand, "Bushy brow? For real? Man…" He murmured, "_Now it's going to be a three way fight_…" he thought staring at Sakura as she smiled brightly at him.

"Isn't that something?" she asked.

Naruto gave a small nod, "Yeah…um, so why did he call you to the office exactly?"

Sakura glanced at the board momentarily before looking back at Naruto, "I have to show him around all day." she answered.

Naruto's grip tightened around his pen but she didn't seem to notice. "Did he now…? But your just getting to know this place as well."

Sakura thought for a while, "I guess so huh?" she laughed lightly, "I guess if we get lost, we get lost together than!"

Naruto's pen, unbelievably, snapped. Sakura bolted from her seat and rushed to Naruto who had ink splattering the side of his face and all over his hands. The class in turn laughed just as the teacher entered the room. Taking one look at Naruto than to Sakura, he sighed and turned on his heel, exiting the room.

Sakura sweat dropped.

----------------

"Ouch…" muttered Naruto, "I think some ink got in my eye…"

Sakura sighed as she watched Naruto. The nurse, Shizune again, was helping him out, since their History teacher didn't let them go the bathroom…he send them to the Nurse's office. Which was probably a good idea, since the nurse perhaps had more experience with eyes than Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "You should be careful with pens, Naruto…lucky it didn't go in your mouth…" she shuddered and Naruto chuckled as well as Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, I need your help here." she called over her shoulder. Sakura's ears perked up as she recognized the name. A tall lady with blonde hair in two low pigtails entered from the next room in the infirmary. She yawned as she stared at the two students and back to Shizune.

"Wipes, I presume?" she asked.

Shizune smiled and nodded, "Yep."

"So what do we have here?" she asked, glancing at Naruto with minor interest. He still had pen smeared on him, though now it was a faint color. His left eye still squinting as it stung him to open it.

"Ink in the eye." she explained and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"They don't pay me enough…" she murmured under her breath. "Aren't teens suppose to be smart? Or at least have half of their brains?"

Naruto glared, "You hag…" he muttered.

She growled, "Watch your mouth or I might accidentally give your eye and infection."

Sakura smiled weakly, now she remembered. Tsunade was her health teacher as well…though most of the times she seemed so moody. Everyone always said it was because she had a wicked hangover…so much for a health teacher…Shizune stepped forward, waving her arms back and forth.

"I got this one Tsunade, you go rest."

Tsunade glared but walked back. "Yeah…" She caught Sakura's glance and smirked. Turning back to Naruto, "You should thank your girlfriend for waiting, kid."

Sakura blushed, "Wha-"

Tsunade turned back, "Your in my health, Haruno isn't it?"

Sakura gave a nod, her face still flushed. Naruto scoffed, "I didn't _tell_ her to wait."

Tsunade glared, "That's why you should thank her!" She shook her head, "Ungrateful brat…" She disappeared in the other room.

Sakura found no room for rebuttal. Though the title didn't give her the need to burst out yelling no way. She continued to blush and watched as Naruto sat with a scowl set. Sakura laughed lightly at that and finally waited for the Nurse to write them passes for History.

The hall ways were being watched carefully, making sure no other accident happened while out and cutting down on skipping. Sakura idly pulled at her shorts, she had taken off her grass skirt, since she found it got in the way, way too much for her liking.

Naruto side glanced at Sakura, she didn't seem to notice it though. She glanced and smiled at him when she caught his eye and he turned away, blushing. He sighed and Sakura looked at him again.

"Sakura?" he mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Erm, thanks."

Sakura blushed a little but smiled, "Yeah."

-------------

"If you go this way, it leads to the north hallway. But trust me, this is the easiest way to get to all your classes. Main hall gets so crowded you eventually drift with the crowd instead of heading to your destination."

Lee chuckled, "I will make a note." he muttered. Sakura smiled.

"Okay, so that concludes the whole tour…" She stretched out her arms. "We visited all your classes, in order, and than I showed all the hallways, bathrooms, etc. Than the whole school…what else?" she mused to herself.

"Cafeteria?" asked Lee hopefully, he clutched his stomach as it growled lowly.

Sakura laughed, "Right-right! Sorry. Come on."

* * *

Sasuke glanced around idly, letting his gaze set on the table across the room. He glared, tightening his grip on the milk carton. It was back to the way things were. He took note, back when Sakura wasn't around…Naruto and his usual gang of guys would sit on the opposite side their rivals did.

Than, just glare.

They would do so as they ate. Exchanging words through mere glares…until eventually, a fight would break out in the very mist of the cafeteria.

It wouldn't have been the first time…

Naruto seemed to notice this as well. He nudged Sasuke's lunch tray, bringing his own glare down to a stare at Sasuke.

"Like old times…huh?" he muttered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and than sighed, shaking his head back and forth. "No." He issued towards the doors that opened, but no one took the time to notice as the sound was lost in the usual chaos of talking.

Naruto glared and squeezed the milk carton, the rest of the milk squirted from the carton under his pressure. He grimaced and Sasuke shook his head.

"Moron."

"Shut up!" he hissed, "Aren't you mad? Sakura just spend the last what? Ten or so minutes with him! He even _requested_ her as a tour guide…and he's here to stay…"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched the slightest bit but he shrugged, "She claimed they're just friends."

Naruto shrugged, "Doesn't mean _he_ doesn't like her…" he crossed his arms in a pout, "I mean, would you want to be _just friends _with her?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought. He had a point in that… "Hn."

Sakura smiled brightly at them, forgetting that the table was now filled with others as of a couple days ago. She glanced at Lee who seemed to be looking anywhere but where she was indicating. He wouldn't let on, but he felt intimidated by the others…if by a mere fraction.

He knew what kind they were…since the day he first laid eyes on them at the hospital. That was one of the main reasons he moved to the public school. To keep Sakura protected, he loved her…and he had a feeling they did too. He glanced at Sakura with a small smile. He didn't want them to get her…before he could object, she led him to the table. Sakura's face faltered for a bit, but than she smiled when Naruto and Sasuke smirked and acknowledged her.

Naruto shoved the person next to him over with his foot. Than motioned her over, she sweat dropped but complied. Lee sat next to Sasuke, a bit hunched but no one noticed. Lee glanced at the almost empty lunch trays idly. Sakura followed his gaze and gasped, standing up almost immediately.

"Oh, sorry." she told Lee, "I'll get your lunch!"

Lee blinked rapidly, "Uh, no it's okay Sakura. I will get my own lunch."

Sakura shook her head stubbornly, "No, let me! You know, as a welcome treat." She smiled and he sat back down. Sakura nodded and hurried off to the line, leaving Lee with the trouble makers of the school.

He glanced at them and glared as he found they were doing so at him. Naruto leaned over, making his glare more apparent than the others at the table.

"Yes?" asked Lee.

"What are your feelings for Sakura." Asked Naruto straight forward.

Lee blushed, "I feel that it's none of your business." he countered, teeth gritted.

Sasuke kicked Naruto under the table and Naruto growled at Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at Lee, "It's apparent that he is in love with her. Remember?"

Naruto thought for a moment and than gave a curt nod, he remembered all right. The day at the hospital, he had proclaimed that he was Sakura's boyfriend…or wanted to be. That he was her friend and cared for her…well, so did they.

"I will just say this," muttered Lee with a blush, "Sakura is a good girl…if you taint her I swear I'll-"

"_Taint_?" echoed Naruto, he furrowed his brow, "You sound like every adult we ever came across."

Lee shrugged and looked away. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Dammit. We like Sakura too…" he whispered and Lee flinched the slightest bit. Sasuke closed his eyes but gave a curt nod.

They all glanced at the pink haired girl of their affection.

* * *

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, clutching his hand the slightest bit as he continued to eavesdrop as he ate. Well, it wasn't really eavesdropping since he was sitting at the same table, nonetheless, they had both just confessed to what he had known all along. It wasn't just to disobey everyone else, it was because they had fallen so far as to actually _love someone_.

He sneered, the plan was not falling through fast enough…and yet the other part just wanted to stop it all. It was too bothersome, was it his business if they wrecked their reputation? Was it his concern to even care if they turned good? He had his life to look after. He glanced at the table that was smirking at the sight of Sakura returning, glaring daggers at her but yet oddly seduced by such an innocent girl.

"Shikamaru, what's up?" asked Kiba, his eyes imploring the look of sudden concern. He had stayed quiet for so long, in his thinking state that he didn't hear that Choji had asked him a question. All eyes where on him, except for the eyes of the three at the end of the table.

"Hm? Nothing. Just tired." he answered with a shrug.

They bought it, since he had the biggest reputation of being lazy. He looked away, his eyes landed on the loud conceited girl Ino. The one who wanted nothing more than the plan to fall through, but now that he thought about it all…he wanted out. He stood up, no one bothering to stop him.

Striding over to the side of the room where Ino was currently sitting at. She was talking animatedly with the girl TenTen and some other girls. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and just stood there, watching her. She suddenly stopped mid-sentence once TenTen's attention was focused on him instead of her.

Ino folded her arms angrily. Glaring forcefully at him but Shikamaru just smirked lightly. The rest of the cheerleaders began to talk softly amongst each other, giggling and batting their eyes at Shikamaru. He ignored them.

"What?" she asked.

Shikamaru let out a long yawn, silence ensuing as she waited for an answer. "I want to talk."

Ino pursed her lips together, the girls behind her giggling more forcefully now. Ino glared at them and they stopped, blushing and glancing down at their trays. Ino glared at him.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" she asked with a sneer, her hand twirling her hair and her eyes burning him. Already yelling at him for confronting her in front of the public.

Shikamaru sighed, taking hold of her arm, he pulled her up. Dragging her to her feet and out into the hall, he glared at the girls as they tempted to follow him. Ino squirmed and pulled her arm from him forcefully when the cafeteria doors shut behind them. She glared at him with such hatred.

"How dare you talk to me in public!" she hissed, "God, do you know what that could do to my _reputation_?!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, grabbing a cigarette from his back pocket. He blew a puff of smoke towards Ino, "You didn't seem to mind before…" He took a step forward and Ino took one back. She squared her shoulders and stood tall.

"That's because it was with Sasuke. The one I _love_!" she countered.

He shook his head, "Are you dumb?" he asked, "How many times does he have to spell it out for you? _He never liked you_."

Ino scowled, waving the smoke away from her face. Frustrated, she took the cigarette and smashed it under her foot. "Dammit, Nara! What do you _want_?"

He sighed, "I want out." he murmured.

Ino stared, turning it into a glare. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Out. Of this whole plan against Sasuke and Naruto." he sighed, "It's way too bothersome to work with. I can't stand in their way as much as you can't stand in mine." He shrugged. "Call me a saint."

She growled, "What?" she hissed, "You chickening out on me?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Call it what you want. Your just playing with fire Yamanaka. Further play will only result in you getting burned."

Ino shook her head, "Fine. I didn't need you anyway." She turned on her heel, but Shikamaru took hold of her wrist and spun her back. With a lazy smile he hovered close to her face.

"Your pretty when your mad." he whispered.

Ino huffed angrily, wiggling her wrist. "Go to Hell."

"Fine." he pecked her on the lips before turning around and entering the cafeteria again.

Ino just stood there, dumbfounded. She clutched her fists but for the first time. Refrained from yelling in pure anger.

* * *

"Hey!" she greeted walking back to the table. She placed hers and Lee's tray down and smiled at them. "You guys getting along?"

Lee chuckled as did Naruto. Sasuke just shrugged but earned a smile anyway. Sakura learned to read him better everyday. The bruise on his face healing, she took major note in that. She glanced at Naruto and smiled.

"Your eye okay?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah-huh."

Lunch seemed to go smoothly from there. Lee occasionally bringing up something to talk about. Sakura at times gushed on about the events that were to happen. She seemed the most excited of all.

"And the dance, which Hinata told me, is this Saturday. She said many dress up nicely for it. So Hinata and I are going dress shopping!" she blushed, "Um, because you know. I haven't really been to one formally…" She felt slightly silly about it.

Talking to a bunch of guys who were her friends, but never really told them things so petty to them. She sighed, she wished for someone to _ask _her…and not just someone. A certain someone. She felt slightly ashamed to even think that, but she really wanted to experience it like that. Like prom but not that formal. She picked at her food and sighed.

Was she a bad person for it? Was she pushing it?

She frowned. "Well, I'm done eating." she stood up with a slightly gloom to her features. "Uh, don't mind me. I need fresh air." She turned and walked out.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances and stood up, immediately following.

"What are you doing Uzumaki?" gritted Sasuke.

"Going to see Sakura, Uchiha." murmured Naruto. "You weren't thinking about asking her to the dance were you?"

"So what if I was?" asked Sasuke. Naruto chuckled.

"Great minds think alike." whispered Naruto as they both went outside, after Sakura.

Lee hesitated, they had just up and left their slightly full trays on the table. Was he to do so as well? Sakura hadn't. He quickly disposed of his tray and followed suit. He wasn't about to let his friend alone.

* * *

Sakura paced the brick mini wall. Stepping on them gently placing her foot in front of the other in deep concentration. She put much thought into as she just walked forward. It put her at ease to take her mind away from earlier thoughts. She heard the door open and she glanced up.

Seeing Naruto and Sasuke followed her, her heart leapt. Lee burst through the doors shortly after, heaving but smiling at her none the less. She had the urge to laugh at the sight. What was a moment without him? She jumped down from the brick wall and sat on it instead. Swinging her feet she looked at them with upturned eyes.

"You didn't have to keep me company…"

Sasuke shrugged, sitting next to her, "We don't mind."

Naruto agreed, "Right!" He sat on the other side.

Lee nodded, "I would not just leave you alone." He shifted his footing and finally just sat in front her her, finding that her sides were taken.

She giggled, "Thanks. Really."

* * *

Sakura stuffed her things into her back pack. Her hands landed on her script and she opened it up to the pink marker. Skimming over the few lines she blushed and shut the book. Kakashi's words rang in her mind.

**tomorrow, is the big kissing scene, so maybe a mint or two, huh?**

She sighed, to kiss Sasuke? It wasn't a horrible thought that made her nervous, it was the fact that she had never really kissed someone before…lip-wise that is. Honestly, her heart pounded so fast every time she thought about Sasuke's lips touching hers.

She wanted it.

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped and turned, her blush fading as she waved at Lee. "Oh, hey there."

He blushed, switching his footing as he stared at the ground. "Um, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled, "Yeah?" she asked.

"Will you…er-well, you know. Thanks for showing me around today and all."

Sakura nodded and shut her locker, "No problem." she shrugged, "What are friends for?"

He smiled at her, "That is right." he coughed, "But, um. I was wondering and all…will you-"

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, "At her locker."

They both glanced up to see Lee talking to her, panic surged through Naruto and uncharacteristically Sasuke. With sudden movement, they both ran towards her, diving at Lee and tackling him to the ground. Sakura jumped back, putting a hand to her chest she let out a sigh.

"You-you scared me." she murmured, still taken back by the sudden attack on Lee. Both bodies had him pinned below them. "Why-"

"Will you go to the dance with me?!" Yelled Sasuke and Naruto at the same time. They glared at each other and Sakura just stared, blinking several times before covering her mouth. Before she knew it, she was laughing. All three heads snapped towards her, she blushed and continued to giggle.

Kneeling down to them she smiled brightly, "Yes. I will go with both of you!" Sakura leaned forward and pulled them both into a hug.

Lee continued to kick from underneath her, "S-Saku…c-can't breathe!" Sakura blushed and backed away, smiling softly and more brightly at Lee.

"Sorry. Now, what were you going to say, Lee?" she asked, as Sasuke and Naruto got off him in a nonchalant way. Lee hung his head but shrugged.

"Will you give me a ride to the dance?" he asked. Sakura stared and than broke into a wide smile.

"Of course!" As she pulled on her backpack strap, the three guys exchanged looks. None too friendly.

* * *

Sakura glanced down at her script, waving her arm out and facing Kakashi she spoke her line. "Yes, Billy! I love you!" she shouted with such passion it was almost as if she weren't acting.

It was strange how she could go from a meek shy girl to a loud in depth character, especially the girl being almost the opposite of her. Sasuke, didn't look at his script, but spoke nonetheless.

"And I love you. Marry me Julie, and be mine." he uttered. Though it was soft and more along the line of the way Sasuke would regularly talk, it carried out through the auditorium. Kakashi scribbled some things and nodded.

"And now...the kiss…" added Kakashi in his director voice.

Naruto tensed in his seat, his hold on his script tighter than usual. Sakura blushed, she didn't need Kakashi to say the action, it was already italicized in her script. She took a tentative step forward, Sasuke taking the next as he closed the gap between their bodies. He smirked lightly as his hand went to her waist.

Sakura looked at him with upturned eyes, her face flushing more and more by the second. Her hands went shakily to his chest as she began to lean forward, her lips trembling as she watched Sasuke lean forward. At the last second Sakura pulled to the side and he kissed her cheek instead.

Naruto burst into laughter, but quickly covered his mouth with both hands. He wasn't laughing at Sakura, no. In fact, he was laughing that Sakura had the guts to do it, it was like she was reading his mind! But really, she was too nervous to kiss him. Sasuke backed up and glanced at his script.

Kakashi sighed, "Cut, cut." he muttered, waving his hands in the air.

Sakura bowed, "I'm sorry!" she cried, "It was an accident, I thought I was going to…uh, sneeze."

Sasuke shook his head lightly, he could see the want of his lips touching hers…she was just inexperienced to the feeling…he couldn't blame her. Kakashi nodded, "No worries Sakura. From the top."

Unfortunately for them, it wasn't some fluke feeling. It happened the rest of the practices, Sasuke came up so close but she'd end up burying her face in his chest or shoulder. Her face was beet red and she frowned even more every time. Looking at the ground with mild interest. She couldn't bare to see the expression on Sasuke's face. What would he think? That she didn't like him at all of course…but that wasn't true…in fact quite opposite.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Sakura was on such good terms with Sasuke and Naruto…now it seemed to be going haywire with the whole kissing scene. Sakura wanted to kiss him so badly, but with everyone watching and her inexperience…it all seemed and ended up with her thinking that she'd embarrass herself…and him.

Kakashi sighed loudly, they had been working on the same scene for the last thirty minutes. After the first ten minutes of this, he separated the rest of the crowd, in hopes to get other scenes done and less stress on Sakura, for practice. With a sad and slightly frustrated sigh, he dismissed the scene for the day and ended practice as well. Sakura's shoulders slumped as she walked down the stage, she still couldn't make eye contact with Sasuke.

Naruto, who for the last thirty minutes, was smiling madly. Not only was he happy about the kiss but his part in the play, he was getting so many comments it was ridiculous. Nothing beat the fact she never let Sasuke's lips touch hers officially. He chuckled softly as Sasuke reached him first.

"Bad breath, Uchiha?" he muttered.

Sasuke glared at him, he had said nothing, expressed nothing. He wasn't mad at Sakura for not kissing him, in fact, he understood her before she would. It was easy to read her, but that's what he liked about her. He knew what she would do and when she proved him wrong, it only made him like her more.

He hoped that she purposely missed his lips were because she was nervous. He glared at Naruto, his comment was not only unnecessary, but quite enraging. Naruto's feelings went into major play, he wanted Sakura like Sasuke did…and it was probably like a punch to the face to the person you hated most for Naruto.

"Shut up." muttered Sasuke back, glaring at him. Naruto smirked wickedly and than kindly as Sakura came by. She was staring at the ground, her eyes sad.

"Hi, Sakura. Ready?" asked Naruto.

Sakura glanced up, "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sure." she smiled softly and glanced at Sasuke's back.

* * *

Sakura read over the photocopies, highlighting here and there she passed them over to Naruto. "The most important need to know for the exam." she said with a smile.

Naruto skimmed through the first three pages and stared at her, "Um, Sakura, there must be some mistake…there's…mostly every other paragraph…"

Sakura gave a nod, "Nope, no mistake. It's all you need to know." she smiled brightly at him.

Naruto sighed, "All of this?" he shouted.

Sasuke sighed, "Loser." he muttered taking a sip of his soda, courtesy of Sakura. After seeing how empty their fridge was, she couldn't help but bring some extra food and drinks from her place to theirs, after all, they didn't have much variety…only a few…

Sakura smiled softly, "Come on, it's all really easy, once you get it!"

Naruto was still glaring at Sasuke, "Why are you still here, Uchiha?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Revenge." he muttered with a small smirk, he knew how much Naruto was still struggling, of course he was getting better…but not right off the bat. It took him a while and that's what Sasuke liked seeing. Naruto chucked the empty soda can at him, Sasuke ducked and it hit the wall with force. Sakura sighed but smiled softly.

"Boys." she muttered under her breath. Sasuke smirked as did Naruto, finally after a long time, for Naruto, Sasuke left them both. Giving farewells until the next day. Naruto sighed and glanced back at the problems on the sheet.

"Now, I'll be able to work." he mumbled under his breath, Sakura laughed softly.

She took the seat next to him and watched him look from his text book than to the sheet of paper. After a couple of minutes, Naruto caught her glance and smiled brightly at her.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a hidden gleam.

Sakura blushed lightly, "Well…you are studying."

He laughed, "Yeah, guess so…" he blushed a bit and looked down at his pen. "Um, Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up from her own homework. Naruto blushed and began to lean forward, Sakura blushed and watched as he tried to get closer. He stared at her lips and Sakura once again felt nervous even though they were by themselves. She began blushing and her hands scrambled on the table, knocking over the still full soda can on Naruto's pants.

Naruto jumped up suddenly, knocking foreheads with Sakura. Sakura lurched back and grasped her forehead as Naruto clutched his and picked up the can. Sakura frowned, furrowing her brow deeply.

"I'm so sorry Naruto!" she whispered, "I'm so clumsy, forgive me!"

Naruto sighed but smiled, "No problem. My fault, well, I'll just go change."

Sakura put her papers in her bag, "It's about time I leave too." she stood up and Naruto scrambled after her.

"Alright." he shuffled his feet towards her as he walked her to the door, "Sorry again, I should have my car fixed in like…sometime. Hopefully for Homecoming…or something."

Sakura smiled, "Great. But it's fine now, I like to walk." Sakura walked down the stairs and turned back towards him, "Remember, study!"

Naruto sighed but nodded, "Yeah-huh." He waved and headed back inside. Sakura walked a few paces forward and than glanced back, something was nagging her. She hadn't made eye contact with Sasuke since practice. She bit her lip, she wanted to say something to see Sasuke to just talk between them.

She felt something and suddenly turned and headed for Sasuke's house. Though, she had no idea where he lived.

* * *

Sakura glanced around, it was getting darker out now and she would have been home ten minutes ago, but she wasted all twenty minutes finding the path to Sasuke's house. She was still unsure as to why she was doing it, but she just wanted to talk to him. Make up for her earlier scene.

Her eyes caught something wooden laying in the uncut grass, stopping she brushed the grass from on top of it and read the sign.

UCHIHA MANSION

Underneath the words was a faded arrow that pointed more forward, underneath the whole sign the wood seemed to be snapped. Like it was put there on purpose, Sakura picked it up and busted the rest of the dirt off it. It looked old, the wood seemed to be turning old, if that was possible with wood. It was light and not too heavy, only so big as well, Sakura could carry it the rest of the way. Perhaps Sasuke didn't know or notice that his sign was ruined.

Walking on, Sakura began to see the only house or mansion, as the sign stated, ahead. It was the only house way out there and at the head of the dismantled road. It was all prairie grass around, from Naruto's house there was only a few houses along the way, the sidewalk all filled with graffiti and broken in.

Sakura had passed by a side walk with Naruto and Sasuke's names sprawled on it. They were young, about nine or even younger or so. One reason, was the fact that Naruto wrote his name not only sloppy, but with a backwards u. It was quite cute actually, compared to Sasuke's who wrote his name small but still pretty sloppy. His letters were written all correctly.

As Sakura walked closer towards the mansion, she could see how it did look like one. It was huge, two stories, and very wide. The house had huge windows that were years old, telling by the way they seemed water stained. Some were even cracked and only one or two actually broken.

The paint was definitely not new and it was chipping and dull. It looked more like a ghost house out in the middle of no where. Although, lights were on inside and the one car in the driveway. The main gates, that Sakura guessed, were once standing tall and new, were open ajar and slightly off it's hinges.

Sakura slipped through the black main gates. Slowing her footing, she watched intently her surroundings, she was sure Sasuke lived here now. Two miles or so away from Naruto's house. There was no more path or trail to follow onward, so she was one hundred percent sure.

Sakura stepped up the two steps. The front porch stretched the length of the house, it looked pretty from what Sakura could see. Even if it was dusty, weak, and chipping, she could tell it was once pretty. There was sign that there was once a swinger chair on the porch…

Reaching the door, she took a deep breath. She felt so…unsure now. Like if she should have been invited first. Knocking on the door, she waited. Staring at the door that was faded as much as the wood in her arms was. Knocking again, a bit more forcefully this time, the door opened a jar.

Blinking, Sakura stuck her head inside and peered around. No one opened it, letting her hand travel to the handle, it wiggled uneasily and fell off with a thump. Sakura watched as it rolled on the ground and than settled, she stepped inside and picked it up, her mind quickly went to the thought that she broke it.

"Oh…my god." she whispered as she tired to put the door handle back in it's place. She sighed when it wouldn't go in after about five minutes.

She heard a chuckle and she jumped, Sasuke was standing down the hall. A bottle in his right hand and shirtless, Sakura blushed and fumbled with the door handle. She stood up and glanced at the ground.

"I'm sorry!" she gushed, "I didn't know, it-it was an accident! I-I-I-"

He lifted his hand up but Sakura already stopped herself. Sasuke tipped the bottle back and forth in his hand, "It was already broken…so, what brings you here?" he asked.

Sakura stared at the ground, shuffling her feet. "Well, um…" she noticed the sign and picked it up, "I brought you your sign…it, um, fell…who knows how long ago."

He raised an eyebrow but Sakura only caught a glimpse of it. Sakura laughed lightly, "Did you know your house is hard to find?"

There was silence and Sakura felt Sasuke get really close. His body heat really close that she could feel even though he wasn't touching her. Sakura stared at his feet which were in front of her. With a frown she stared at the bottle in his hand, it was a beer bottle.

"Why won't you look at me?" he muttered.

Sakura winced and hesitated. "I…"

Sasuke brought his hand under her chin and lifted it. Sakura finally got to see his eyes in hours. With a sigh and blush she smiled. His eyes were not mad at her, they were the same as always. Getting softer every day…nothing less. His eyes were telling her he understood everything that happened and he didn't blame her.

Sakura smiled brightly at him, "Sorry." She stared at him for the longest time before she realized she was staring. "I just came because I was curious to see where you lived…"

Sasuke shrugged, "Not much." he answered.

Sakura shook her head, "No, it's great. I like it." There was a lot of dust and webs everywhere, but Sakura guessed a good clean would bring out the beauty in the place.

He smirked at her and lead her to the kitchen, "Drinks in the fridge." he pointed to the fridge. Sakura gave him a nod and went over to the fridge. She noticed the garbage can full and even toppling over with cans and bottles…it smelled horribly as well, but Sakura held her breath and worked her way to the fridge.

Sasuke glanced out the window, it was getting dark and he was, for once, praying that Itachi would not show up. He hadn't been home when he had…hopefully not until the next day, probably wasted though that never fogged Itachi's senses. He was about as much in control as when sober.

Sakura's scream cut him from his thoughts, he quickly turned fear that Itachi was already home and probably pointing his dagger at her. Sakura was clutching the fridge door and the other hand over her nose. She glanced at Sasuke, her eyes watering as she closed the door.

"Wha-wha-" she sighed, "Something moved…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked over. Pulling open the fridge and catching whiff, he plugged his nose as well. He saw what was once good about two days ago was now green…big and as Sakura had said, _moving_…

His eye twitched a bit and he closed the door. He glanced at Sakura and saw that she was putting a mask about her nose to chin and putting on an apron Sasuke had never seen before, finally she put on washing gloves, which once again, he had never seen before. Sakura got to her knees and looked under the sink and Sasuke was slightly surprised to find that there was cleaning products under there.

Pulling a big navy bucket, she pulled it into the sink and began filling tap water in it. Pouring liquid soap in it as well, she found a sponge and when the bucket was full, she lugged it to the fridge. Sasuke just stared and when she rolled up her sleeves and issued for him to back away he stayed put.

"Sakura, you don't need to. It's my-"

This time Sakura put her hand up, silencing him. She lifted the makeshift mask and smiled at him, "Don't worry, it'll bother me all day if I don't do something. OCD."

He chuckled lightly, "Can I do anything?" he asked.

Sakura glanced around, "Um, yeah…Pull all the chairs on top of the tables…get me a mob…another bucket…dusters brooms and vacuums. I might as well do the whole house!"

Before Sasuke could say anything Sakura pulled her mask down and opened the fridge, pulling all the good stuff out of the fridge and finally attacking the sickening grim off. With a tedious effort, she scrubbed until her hands hurt from the tight grip she held on the sponge.

Afterward, she put all the good, non expired items, back into the fridge. Three to four expired items in her hands she walked over to the trash. She blinked and glanced around for Sasuke, but he wasn't around. She smiled softly and picked up all the trash that had missed or was toppled from the over piled garbage.

Pulling the bag, she tied the top and began to drag the bag outside, where the trash was suppose to be picked up. Leaving it way at the head of the drive way, she brushed her hands off and walked back inside, pulling her makeshift mask into a head band to pull her hair away from her face.

Sasuke soon reappeared and held the things she needed. With a smile, she took them and began to attack the house. She washed and mopped, dusted and cleaned. Rearranged and set up new things, plugged in air fresheners and sprayed Frebreeze. The house looked new in a matter of and hour and a half.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, "The deed is done…" she muttered happily.

Sasuke smirked, "Nice."

"Uh, can I wash up?" asked Sakura, pulling off her headband and gloves.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. Down the hall."

Sakura nodded and went down the hall. The bathroom was now clean, thanks to her. She put the gloves in the sink and threw away her headband away. With that, she began to wash her hands and she splashed her face a bit.

Sasuke smirked, it actually smelled nice…for once. His thoughts ceased when he heard a loud creak, turning, he glanced at the front door. It was wide open, the wind blowing it wider and wider. He creased his eyes, he was sure it was shut…even without a doorknob, it wasn't too easy to open.

He sauntered over, slowly closing the door. With a sudden thought, he turned and was greeted with a smack to the face. Clinging to the wall, he repressed his groan of pain. He could taste blood in his mouth.

Itachi was home.

Sasuke opened his eyes but found Itachi gone. His heart began to pick up it's pace as he looked around wildly. Something told him that his brother would not accept someone else besides them in the house. He nearly beat Naruto and him by himself when he came home to find them both there. He walked down the hall as fast as he could.

Sakura smiled at her reflection, opening the door to the bathroom, she stepped out. Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone. She blinked and smiled softly.

"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't see you there."

He turned and glared hard at Sakura. Sakura stared empty minded at him, he was not Sasuke. She blinked, "Uh, I'm sorry…I thought you were-were someone else…"

He didn't answer, just glared. Something about that cold steely eyed glare made her shiver uncomfortably. Taking a small step back, she never broke gaze with him, suddenly, so fast that she didn't catch it, he clutched a fist full of her pink hair. He pulled her head back and the back of her head smacked against the wall.

Sakura had tears already at the corner of her eyes. A shriek escaped her lips and she stared at this man that looked like Sasuke by a few points. Like his dark raven hair, though his longer in length than Sasuke's, the color was unmistakable. His eyes, cold and menacing, were the same color of onyx like Sasuke.

His grip tightened and she winced, "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

She was on the verge of answering, but couldn't find the words to leave her lips. She closed her eyes to the pain and tried to speak again but the voice that she had grown to love sudden came forth. The grip lessened on her hair and she was able to open her eyes without tears of pain flowing through them.

"Itachi, get away from her." growled Sasuke, his voice cold, low, and full of malice.

Sakura looked at the guy called Itachi, was he a relative? She never really remembered Sasuke saying anything about his family. Telling by the way the house had been before the clean up, she guessed that no one was around to help clean up. She had heard rumors about Sasuke's family…their current status and all…but she never asked.

Itachi turned to Sasuke, his narrow careless glare burning Sasuke right on the spot. Sasuke clenched his fists, "Itachi, _brother_, I invited her. She's my-" Sakura stared widely at Itachi, no wonder he looked like Sasuke. Sasuke eyed her for a bit, "Girlfriend."

Sakura blushed suddenly. She liked the way that sounded…to be his…it was kind of like the feeling when Tsunade had dubbed her Naruto's girlfriend…but this time the feeling was stronger…coming from Sasuke's own lips. Her heart had a hard time settling down.

Sakura watched as Itachi back handed Sasuke, sending him stumbling to the wall behind him. He clutched the wall hard, Sakura felt her eyes sting again with tears. He had just hit Sasuke. Sasuke's brother just hit Sasuke and now, he was bleeding. All at once, Sakura remembered the bruises and cuts, his arm and the part of his injury that said he landed on glass…

It was all because of Itachi. Sasuke spit on the floor, the back of his hand running along his jaw and taking away the blood from his mouth. Sakura just stared, fear in her eyes as she refused to move at all. Itachi ignored her and glanced casually at her and than back, his knuckles cracking on command.

"What happened?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked a bit, "The place is clean, if you couldn't tell."

There was silence and Itachi raised his hand again, this time balling it up and hitting him squarely on the jaw. Sasuke's head lurched back and as his balance was off, Itachi punched him on his stomach. Sasuke doubled over, gagging on his own blood and breath. He fell to his knees and Itachi raised his, about to deliver another blow.

Tears already streaming down Sakura's face, she dove forward, feeling the intensity of Itachi's kick. Sakura clutched the ground as her breath seemed to vanish and not want to return, she gasped and finally coughed. Her arm around her stomach as the pain burned her with a blazing sense.

Itachi grabbed her by the shirt, wanting to raise her to her feet, but her legs didn't comply and her shirt ripped down the middle and to her side. Her hands trembled to his own hands that held her shirt that kept ripping from his grip.

"P-Please…stop…" she whispered weakly to Itachi, begging him to stop his assault on Sasuke and her. His hands let go of her clothing and she fell to the ground with a small thump. Sasuke, silently placed his arms around Sakura, pulling her up in a sitting position. He quickly placed his body in front of Sakura's so she wouldn't get hurt again. Sasuke glared at Itachi, but, much surprise to Sasuke, Itachi walked away.

"Tell your wench to never come back." he murmured as he disappeared around the corner.

Sakura, after getting her breath back, turned to Sasuke. His eyes hidden in his deep color, making it hard to read his feelings. She opened her mouth to say something, to be there for him and say words that he might want to hear right at the moment, but none came out. He shifted his eyes and locked gazes with her, Sakura suddenly found herself begin to cry. Despite herself.

Sasuke held her tightly to him, he had fear ride up so deeply inside himself. He thought she'd be hurt badly, if that had happened, Naruto would never let him live it down…nor would he ever let himself ever live it down. Softly, in a voice both unknown to Sasuke and Sakura, he whispered to Sakura.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Sasuke idly rubbed the white strip on his cheek. It bugged him but the band aid was to stay on, commanded by Sakura. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Sakura, still a bit shaken, had recovered pretty well…considering what she saw and went through by a stranger.

Sakura felt Sasuke watch her and she couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. Her hand tightened around the bundle of shirt in her arms. Sasuke had kindly given her one of his shirts for keeps, after drying her off from his own blood stains and making sure she wasn't hurt and nothing was broken.

Sakura smiled softly but couldn't help but feel a twinge for Sasuke. All this time…and she knew nothing of it. She felt weak, as if she could have done something…but it was obvious that it wasn't the first time Sasuke got hit. Worst of all, he felt ashamed that Sakura had to see it.

"My parents died years ago." He muttered as they walked. Filling the silence with words. "Murder. Unsolved, no evidence and dismissed like that…my brother and I were left with the mansion and the inheritance. Our father was a big time business man who owned several successful companies all over the world."

Sakura stared at him and he continued, "Family tried to help our cause. But something always came up…'accidents' as Itachi had called them when dealing with our family. Soon, Itachi had severed the family ties with any Uchiha…and we were rogue Uchihas. The ones better known as dead." He sighed, "Life for us was the streets as soon as all the money was gone…none never spend on food or clothes…but smoke and beer. Things to sell yet, I never saw the money side of it all. Than again, I was just always there…but never _there_."

He glanced at the ground as they walked, Sakura got closer a bit. Brushing arms a bit now, "I still went to school…my way of escaping the Hell hole that was now my life…but soon, all my dreams faded into a sad and dark twist. Mother wasn't home to pester and persuade me to excel…father wasn't there to express and share my future goals…all that was left was the room and the wood that was horribly stained with blood and the memories that seemed to fade with every day. Pictures were burned…place was a mess…and Itachi didn't care if I was home or not. Surprised that he didn't _and wouldn't _hand me over to Social Serves."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura who hadn't once blinked yet, "I met Naruto around this time. When I found that playing the streets wasn't as bad…sure I did things I'm not proud of…but I made myself different from Itachi in that way. I knew where to draw the line…I was the leader…and a lot of that thanks goes to Naruto's mother. She substituted as my mother when I started to hang with Naruto."

"W-what happened to her?" whispered Sakura softly.

"Drive by. School night. She came to look for Naruto when he didn't return…Naruto came back covered with blood and a broken boy…Naruto and I have been crashing his place for days at a time. Itachi started beating me for fun and to get practice in. It was like my own practice too. The more I came back, the stronger I was. The more hits I took, the better I was getting. As the years progressed and I was still in school, half for Naruto's sake, he beat me for the littlest thing and it just became habit. I crashed Naruto's place more often, until it became like we were brothers…family…"

Sasuke shrugged, "The rest is history. High School started and gang rivals began. Pranks and fights broke out. Drinking, smoking and dating increased a lot too…after school things…during school things…mix ups or gang ups…not thing to be proud of. Than you came and changed everything…we stood out from the crowd, people would follow us and than you came and you didn't want to follow…so we did. Now we're stuck."

Sakura blushed, speechless for countless of reasons. She gave him a curt nod and another smile, looking up she found that she was now in front of her house. Turning to Sasuke, who made sure she made it all the way home safely, she smiled.

"Thank you…" she whispered with that twinkle in her eyes. It was like the whole incident earlier hadn't happened. He just revealed a bit part of himself to her…she felt so happy.

Sasuke smirked, "No, thank you. And Sakura…sorry again." He lightly brushed her bangs from her face. She blushed and nodded, turning, she walked towards her door. Casting a few glances here and there over her shoulder to Sasuke. Standing on her porch, Sakura watched Sasuke's retreating back, a sudden urge emerged in her and she dropped what she held in her arms.

"Sasuke!" she yelled as she jumped the three steps and cut across her lawn. Sasuke turned in time to catch her in her flying hug, she clung to him panting for breath from her last little sprint. She looked at him with up turned eyes and tried not to cry again, she didn't care about Sasuke's brother at all.

That he was the most hated person in all Konoha. Part of the big and bad Akatsuki gang. How cruel and ruthless he was to family and all…what Sasuke use to do, the mistakes he so clearly remembers…she couldn't bare it if something bad happened to Sasuke…or Naruto.

"Please promise me…" she whispered, "Stay with Naruto…"

Sasuke just stood there, gently patting her back reassuringly. She smiled softly, wiping the tears clear from her face and she smiled.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: I hope u all liked it so far! I'll up date soon again, maybe not next week, i have my quincenara than!!! woot-woot! I'm so uber excited:) kay, r&r!! hope u enjoyed the long chapter:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude while Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

**a/n: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter!!! I know many wanted me to update...argh! it's been hecktic, to say the least. My mind was blocked...errr...but now i'm on track and should be updating regularly. YAY! well, thank you to all those loyal fans:D Enjoy chapter! Hope it's not confusing:D**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

* * *

Hinata nodded, clapping her hands together in silent awe. "That color looks great." she uttered with a small blush. She was so accustomed to keep what she thought inside, to blurt out whatever thing someone wanted to hear…much like a cheerleader, except instead of cheers they were insults…or what seemed like a script.

People still looked at her funny now. As if waiting for this real her to change back to the mean her. The her that everyone believed to be the real Hinata. She regretted everything that happened…how she acted…it was all just to keep a good image on her name. She wasn't the weak heir to the Hyuga clan, she was the rich and the finest with everything she had heir.

Too many people thought she changed way to fast…but to her, it felt as long as necessary. Truly, she couldn't go through with what Ino was doing…she couldn't hide what she felt anymore…what Ino was doing was burying herself a hole…Hinata could not go down with her…or go on by herself. Ino basically gave her, her character. Ino was the director and she was the actress.

But Sakura believed. Sakura saw…and Hinata once again regretted the way she had treated her. Idly remembering how short Sakura's hair was now, she grimaced, it was once so long and beautiful. And all because of her, jealousy, and her once mean character she took it all from her.

Sakura blushed her self, "Really?" asked Sakura, she looked herself over in the tall mirror. The dress Sakura wore was pale pink, accenting her already bubblegum pink hair, which were up in curlers for the moment, a nice shade of emerald ribbon that tied right under the bosom. The dress fell loosely to Sakura's curves but greatly gave imagination to them. Leading and ending just above the knee as it swayed out in faded pleats.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you!" she twirled once around and it sponged out just going up and than falling back down. She laughed lightly but than sighed as she saw Hinata's face. Tilting her head she whispered, "What's wrong?"

Hinata snapped her head up suddenly, "Pardon, what?" she asked.

Sakura smiled, "You looked worried. What's up?" she asked.

Hinata blinked and than smiled softly as well, "Nothing…just…sorry."

Sakura furrowed her brows, "About what?" she asked.

Hinata shook her head and Sakura smiled again, "Well, let's get to your dress!" Hinata smiled softly again.

* * *

"Naruto. What on earth are you doing?"

The blonde rolled from under the car and glanced at the oil free, spick and span Sasuke. With a glare he rolled back under and continued his work. Sasuke, with an air of disbelief pulled Naruto back out. Naruto sat up too quickly and smacked his forehead on the side.

With a yell he fell back down and glared at Sasuke as he pushed farther from the car. This time, he sat up with reassurance. "What?" he asked irritated.

"What are you doing?" repeated Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "What's is look like Einstein? I'm trying to fix the car…"

Sasuke glared, "I _know_ what your doing. But _why_?" he asked.

Naruto sighed and grabbed the white and oil stained rag, wiping his face he glared, "Because, I, for one, don't want to walk to the dance…"

Sasuke chuckled, "And you think you can fix it by yourself?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "Who'll help?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled up his sleeves, "Scoot over."

Naruto glared, "Oh, no you don't!" he half yelled, his dominate foot extended and pushed at Sasuke's torso. Sasuke rolled his eyes and brushed his shirt.

"Why the hell not?" asked Sasuke in a bored tone as he crossed his arms.

Naruto crossed his arms as well, "Because I know what you'll do!" he gritted.

Sasuke sighed, "I'll…?"

Naruto stood up and glared, "Don't act dumb! You'll take credit where credit _is not _due and than you'll win Sakura's heart! HA! I saw through your plan and thus, I will fix the car myself!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Naruto, that's not what I had in mind…but, not bad. It is something would do, isn't it?"

Naruto balled his fists, "Just…stay away from _my_ credit!"

Sasuke shrugged carelessly, "Sure fine…but, I don't think you'll finish by tonight…"

Naruto pursed his lips but stayed silent and Sasuke turned on his heel. "I guess we'll just have to walk to the dance…I can see it now." Sasuke's right hand waved in the air, "Sorry Sakura, but Naruto wouldn't accept any help. Yeah, he is a knucklehead." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder.

Naruto clutched his jaw tightly together before speaking with malice, "Fine…you can help…but!" he sighed, "Only if I get the credit."

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah-yeah." Shoving Naruto over, he grabbed one of the random bandanas from the car side and tied it around his head. Grabbing Naruto's tool from his hand he smirked at him and got under the car. Naruto snorted angrily and than followed.

* * *

Sakura silently stared out her window.

Did everything that happened the past few days really happen? The secrets that were meant to be really revealed? She sighed, how had her life changed from boring dull to new and full of twists? Sakura was so confused, it was confusing!

First of all, she acknowledged that her _dates_, not _date_, are both the guys she loves dearly. She already had fixed feelings when with them…but going with both of them…? She didn't mind…but she knew eventually she'd have to chose, that is…if they liked her back.

Her finger wrapped around a loose curl, gnawing on her lower lip she pouted silently. She waited for some sign of them to show up either together or one before the other. She guessed that Sasuke would be the first one to show up, punctual as he usually always was while Naruto would be the one running five or so minutes later throwing apologies left and right but still she didn't expect anything else.

She smiled again, Hinata had gone home and said she'd met them at the dance. Lee had also called her and told her to ixnay-the ride that he already got another one. It made Sakura frown but she was glad that he had called and told her. As her mind drifted back to the guys and all the events that's happened, she sighed.

This was all…so much. She glanced at her table side and smiled at the framed picture of her mother. Humming subconsciously she stood up and began to sway to said melody. Her finger traced the table drawer, Sasuke's shirt was neatly folded on there. Silently her fingers traveled to the keyboard and lingered over the keys and she turned it on. She closed her eyes and played a couple notes, sitting on the small seat she hummed softly as she played the notes of the song she loved.

* * *

Sasuke glared at Naruto for the umpteenth time. "Naruto, just sit down!" he gritted.

Naruto smirked widely and spread his arms out, "Aaah! Do you feel that breeze, Uchiha?" he yelled.

Sasuke sighed, "Yes I do, now sit down so I can put the roof up."

Naruto shook his head, "Hell no! For the first time this baby's running again!" he sighed.

Sasuke smirked softly, "At least look responsible, we're almost at Sakura's."

Naruto fixed his tie and tried to press out the small wrinkles in his slacks with his other hand. Finally sitting down in the seat he ran a hand through his hair. Sasuke shook his head lightly, "Well…Since you fixed the car for this date, I'll give the corsage."

Naruto glared, "…It's just homecoming…" he defended.

Sasuke shrugged, "It's still a formal dance…didn't you buy her one?"

Naruto was silent for a moment, "I bought her a corsage!"

Sasuke smirked again, "You thought ahead?" he muttered, "Well, okay. She'll just have two."

Naruto gave a curt nod, "Fine."

The car, impressively, ran smoothly as they drove from Naruto's all the way to Sakura's. And truthfully, it was all because of Naruto, who had done almost all the work once Sasuke had stepped in there were only a few minor tweaks and a bit more for him to work on.

Sasuke parked the car and shut off the engine. Glancing at the front door, his eyes drifted up to the window on the second floor. The light was one with the blinds all the way up. He could faintly see Sakura from his position, Naruto glanced up there as well.

"Should we honk the horn?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head, "The horn doesn't work, remember? We didn't have time to exchange it or whatever you didn't do…"

Naruto sighed, "Oh…yeah." he murmured.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened his door, " I guess we go to the door…"

Naruto jumped over the door and out, straightening his slacks once again he stretched. Sasuke just sighed but continued to walk to the front door. Naruto jumped the first three steps to catch up and than once again straightened out his tie. Sasuke didn't hesistate to knock, the sound echoed and Naruto began to rock back and forth on his heels.

Before Sasuke could knock again, the door opened and Sakura's father appeared. Sasuke bowed slightly and Naruto clumsily did the same. Sakura's father just stared at them with as little emotion as he could. Sure they could clean up good…but he _knew_ better. Naruto rocked to the tips of his shoes as he tried to look over his shoulder to see Sakura.

"We're here to pick up Sakura." Sasuke told her father.

Sakura's father glanced from Naruto to Sasuke and he gave a curt nod, "I know why you're here." he muttered as he stepped aside. Sasuke and Naruto entered the warm house. Naruto smelled dinner in the kitchen and Sasuke's ears picked up on the soft music that was muffled by walls and doors.

"Nice house…" Naruto smiled as he glanced around, he remembered when his house had looked and smelled some what like that. Sakura's father didn't answer to the comment, he just mildly glared at them. Sasuke chose to ignore the glare, seeming used to them.

After a while, Sakura's father sighed, "Her room is the last one down the hall. You may go see her."

Naruto smirked widely, "Sweet! Thanks!" he patted the man on the back before walking upstairs, now that he was 'invited' to do so. Sasuke smiled softly after Naruto and followed.

* * *

"Man! Can you believe that?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Hm."

Naruto sighed, "I guess he likes us, huh?"

"Pfft, yeah right." muttered Sasuke.

Naruto sighed again, "Yeah…too good to be true, right?"

Sasuke gave a nod. They both stopped in their tracks, the song that was muffled became a whole lot louder. They both listened carefully as they heard Sakura's voice sing quietly from the other side. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, Naruto leaned against her door to make out the words of the song better.

As he leaned, the door gave and slammed open. Naruto toppled forward. Sakura's fingers pressed hard against the keyboard keys, making them sound awful as she yelled and jumped to her feet. She stared wide eyed at Naruto and Sasuke entered, stepping over Naruto as he entered.

"Sorry about that, Sakura." Sasuke told her as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto stood up and shrugged sheepishly, "Hehe, yeah, sorry. But-um!" Naruto blushed, "What was that song you sang?"

Sakura blushed, "O-oh! You-You guys heard that?" she glanced at her feet, "Uh, it was my mother's lullaby to me…"

Sakura hadn't heard the door open at all. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and that song kept running through her head…she lost track of time. She didn't hear anybody knock…she didn't hear any voices but her own. She swayed gently, her dress followed. She didn't see the way Sasuke and Naruto kept watching her.

The small blush that stained her pale and beautiful skin. The way she seemed to look so gorgeous and the way her eyes seemed to look even bigger as the color made her eyes seem brighter. If anything…it made her glow and only fueled the want of her to be theirs.

"It's very pretty…" murmured Naruto suddenly, blushing a bit. "L-like you. You look very pretty tonight Sakura."

Sakura looked up and blushed even more, she smiled at Naruto. Naruto couldn't feel air enter his lungs, he only felt it exit in a swift whoosh. Her eyes sparkled and had that something that made Naruto want to melt on spot.

"Thank you."

Sasuke smirked lightly, "Pretty is an understatement, Sakura." he dipped his index finger under her chin and tilted it up, "Your so much more…"

Sakura looked at him with up turned eyes, she could have sworn that she would have let him kiss her if he tried. And for a moment, he considered it…as did she. She caught herself before she closed the slight gap between their bodies with another blush she turned away with a smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke…you guys are great." she bravely took each of their hands in her own and lead them downstairs. "And we should get a move on!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke smiled to themselves.

_Tonight…_

* * *

Sakura furrowed her brow, "Your car…?" she asked as she stared at it. It was a great not too fancy but not a junk car. She honestly loved it.

Naruto puffed out his chest, "I fixed it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Finally…"

Naruto glared, "Shut up, Uchiha."

Sasuke chuckled lightly and shrugged, "He did though. So kudos."

Sakura smiled, "Great job, Naruto!" Her hands ran along the top of convertible door.

"Well, get in Sakura." said Naruto with a smile.

Sakura reached for the handle but Naruto quickly put his hand on hers. Sakura blushed and glanced at him, he smiled. "Here…" He took hold of her hips and picked her up and lifted her over the car door and into the seat. Sakura blushed as she was lifted easily into the air and in the front seat.

Sasuke sighed lightly but smirked, why hadn't he thought of that? He moved to the drivers side as Naruto jumped in the back. As the car came to life, Naruto hooted.

"It's still faithful!" he yelled.

Sakura laughed warmly and Sasuke along with Naruto could help but laugh as well.

* * *

Sakura glanced around the transformed gym. Lights were strung along the ceiling, wrapped in dark see through fabric. Balloons to each round table, the round tables scattered around the dance floor. All the tables had nice table cloths adorning them with matching chair bows on each.

At the entrance of the gym doors, a huge balloon arch was set up. Over by the stage, the band was already playing some tunes and Sakura noticed that a makeshift stage was built and also decorated in a nice fashion. Her smile extended as the more she took in impressed her.

"Wow." she muttered softly. Giggling she took a couple of steps from the guys, "This is all…so…_amazing_!"

Sasuke and Naruto gave a curt nod but she took it as them agreeing. She knew she was a bit over excited, but she really couldn't help it. It was her first formal public school dance! She really just couldn't resist to gawk at everything.

Sakura led the guys to a table and she traced the silk looking bow. Sasuke fingered the corsage he held and he walked over to Sakura, Sakura smiled at him brightly.

"I bought you a corsage, Sakura." he whispered in her ear. Sakura blushed again, having him so close and the way his breath tingled her skin, it made her a bit nervous. Sasuke held out the flower and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Sasuke…it's-it's wonderful!" she gushed, holding her hand out he slid it on her wrist as her eyes took it all in. A single pink rose was the main attraction, with two small red petals and emerald silk ribbon weaved in and out.

Naruto glared at Sasuke's back for giving his first, quickly Naruto fished his pin corsage and took hold of Sakura's hand, cutting Sasuke off abruptly. Sakura blinked and than smiled at him the same, which Naruto found pleasing.

"I…I uh-I too got you a corsage…" he held out the smaller corsage that was to be pinned to her dress instead of the traditional wrist. Sakura smiled so warmly at the corsage, it was also beautiful. "It may not be as big as that one…but I thought you'd like it anyway what with-"

Sakura shook her head, "I love it Naruto! Just as much as this one…thank you so much it's…wonderfully wonderful!" Naruto smiled so brightly. He quickly pinned it on her dress and she stared at the both of them. With a sudden impulse she pulled Sasuke into a hug, he blinked but smirked softly. He liked her in his arms...he couldn't deny that. Before he could respond to her hug, she pulled away and gave Naruto one. Naruto expected it and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and he dug his face into the crook of her neck.

Sasuke glared hard at Naruto but couldn't blame him…

As Sakura glanced around, she noticed the gym get even more packed as the school's population showed. She saw Ino with her friends…and-and…her eyes widened and she shivered a bit. _They_ were here too. On the other side of the gym…it vaguely reminded Sakura of the whole lunch room arrangement.

Enemies on the opposite sides. Sasuke and Naruto laid back, hands either folded across chest or in their pockets. Sakura noticed some of their friends were by them, just doing the same. Sakura idly wondered if they noticed them.

She glanced over at Kabuto and Orochimaru…dressed in the same thing they wore to school. Sakura furrowed her brows and noticed Orochimaru smirk at her, feeling a shiver go up and down her spine. Looking away from them she sighed, she couldn't deny the fact that she was scared of them.

Her thoughts drifted away when Hinata took the open seat next to her. Sakura glanced up and smiled, "Hinata, hi."

She smiled softly in response.

* * *

"I don't mean to contradict your choices, but why are we going to such a boring social event?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Open your mind to new things Kabuto." he chuckled, "Besides…we have a bone to pick…"

Kabuto rolled his eyes but shrugged, "Sure." he smirked, "I can't wait."

Orochimaru sauntered in the dimmed gym. He snorted at all the dumb decorations. No matter how many times they cleaned, transformed, added or took away from it…it would always be the gym. He sighed loudly, hands in pockets.

A girl, cheerleader, Kabuto was sure haughtily stormed over to them. She wore a fancy short cut dress as her hair was nicely done. The make up wasn't enough, since Kabuto could point out every flaw in her face as she showed her anger unappealingly.

Weren't girls, especially cheerleaders, suppose to be pretty?

Orochimaru didn't seem to mind her, he eyed her slowly and she sneered in disgust. "You guys are suppose to dress up!" she half yelled, gritting her teeth. Orochimaru glanced at Kabuto who rolled his eyes in a droll way.

She glared, "Get lost! It's formal or your out!" she hissed.

Orochimaru laughed and Kabuto stepped forward, hovering just a bit over her. She seemed to be taken back but kept her spine erect as she glared.

"I think we should stay."

She winced slightly, the way he glared back made her shiver and she bit her lip. She knew of them…she was the social butterfly of the squad. With a soft grunt she turned on her heel, "Fine, whatever!" she hissed.

Kabuto smirked, he still got it. Orochimaru sighed, "Now what'd you do that for?" he asked.

Kabuto shrugged, "You'll get over it."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Of course…but that could have been a treat for tonight…"

"Just go to down town Konoha, Sound Division. You know how girls from their want you."

Orochimaru sighed again, "I'm bored with them…"

As they leaned against the wall, their gang slowly began to show up and join them. Kabuto was the first to notice that their hated enemy had walked in. Of course, the girl was the first one he really noticed. He slowly nudged Orochimaru.

Orochimaru grinned wickedly, "Sweet innocence." he muttered. "So that's what was under all that wardrobe. A seductive young woman."

Kabuto had to agree. She was normally the girl you just noticed had a cute face, but when you wanted to check out, it was mostly hidden behind clothing that didn't show her off. But now, in a dress that showed her curves and hinted her chest size.

They seated across the gym. Kabuto and Orochimaru watched as they both gave her the flowery object. Kabuto snorted and Orochimaru laughed. How far they have fallen…Sasuke the almighty stoic leader of his gang. A fighter and trouble maker, almost the definition of bad boy along with Naruto the prankster and cunning bad boy.

Surrendering feelings for a girl. Changing thoughts, ways…they even dressed up for the occasion! Orochimaru found it all amusing. It was the useless emotion called love…he cringed at the very thought of the word.

"How far they have fallen…they use to be threat and now…ha." Kabuto shook his head, "Pity."

Orochimaru gave a nod, "Like that fool Shikamaru told us, they need a boost to come back. They're just blinded temporarily and that's what makes it fun for us…" he gave a laugh, "I have an idea…" murmured Orochimaru to Kabuto.

He whispered something so lightly, that even though the music blared loudly, Kabuto heard every word with ease. His smirk extended and he chuckled.

"Finally, some action to rile them up." said Kabuto with a slow smile. "And here I was starting to get bored…but I call it."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes but shrugged, "Fine."

* * *

"Gawd, who does Hinata think she is?!"

"Yeah, and dropping right before the Tournament? Geez!"

"Pfft. She's trying to pass of her new changed, self." The cheerleader shook her head, "It's pathetic to say the least. She's all like, look I'm really good cause I'm hanging with little Miss New-girl."

"Yeah-I even heard that-"

"Enough!" snapped Ino.

The girls around her suddenly stopped dancing. She glared angrily at them, "Just, shut up!" She shook her head and stormed off to the punch bowl.

She hated Hinata. Of course Ino did…she hated anyone who defied her…to betray her like that. She-She missed her friend…even if that really wasn't like her…no one was like Hinata. She missed her a lot…a person to just have there with you. She shook her head.

Ino just needed more time. Sakura was at fault. She took her best friend from her! She needed to go…and fast!

Taking the punch she took a sip and quickly spit it back in her cup. She glanced at the punch bowl and grimaced.

"Why does someone always have to spike the punch?" she muttered angrily.

* * *

Sakura laughed softly with Hinata as they made their way back to the table. Sakura had just gotten to the dance a couple minutes ago and she as already tired! Once Hinata and her reunited at the dance they hadn't stopped.

"That was great!" laughed Sakura.

Hinata nodded eagerly as well, "Of course!"

Sasuke and Naruto smiled, they hadn't really been paying much attention around them. Hadn't answered when someone talked to either of them…they were too busy watching Sakura have fun dancing. It made them smile…

A slow song came on and Sasuke took several steps forward, Naruto glared and was about to follow but Kiba pulled him back to ask him something. Sasuke made it to Sakura first, she glanced up at him and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Sasuke. Having fun, so far?" she asked.

He shrugged, extending his hand out to her. "Want to dance with me?"

Sakura blushed and her eyes sparkled, but she nodded eagerly. "Yes! Erm…yeah, Sasuke. I'd like that."

He led her to the dance floor and for a moment Sakura felt like a princess at a ball instead of a teen at her school dance. He placed his hands on her hips as she put them on his shoulders. Sakura swayed with him and he smiled down at her.

She looked down, the feeling every time she had to kiss him in the play came up and she blushed. How did he make her feel like that? She knew her feelings…but what exactly were his? Assumptions could easily be made but she wanted to hear them from him…

All too soon the song ended and they both stopped. She smiled at him and held his hand, "Thank you." she told him sincerely.

Before he could lead her off the floor, another partner song , this time upbeat and a bit more swing style came on. He pulled her back and she gently slammed into him. She laughed softly and he chuckled. He took her left hand with his right and he placed his hand on her waist.

Shuffling his feet, he found the beat of the song and led her through it. He placed both his hands on her hips and lifted her up, setting her down just as fast he spun her and she laughed out again. She was glad he knew what he was doing because she sure didn't.

Naruto glared angrily. It was _his_ turn…he knew it. Right when he was going to ask her…Sasuke did…again! That wasn't fair and Sasuke knew it.

"_Well, Sakura's my date too so…_"

Naruto quickly pushed through the other couples and just as Sakura was being spun Naruto took her. Sakura was shocked but than recovered and smiled at him. He led her just as good as Sasuke had and before Sakura knew it, she found the way to dance to it as well.

Following his steps, she felt like she was Sandy from _Grease._ The song was basically the same and the dancing was the same as well. They took advantage of the space around them, soon people stopped their own dancing and made room for them to work with.

Naruto spun her multiple times and Sasuke shoved Naruto to cut in. Naruto rounded the circle and placed his arm around Sakura's middle while the other took her left hand in his left, kicking Sasuke away he took Sakura half around the circle in what looked like a tango move.

He half spun her so she faced him and he dipped her. Naruto slowly brought her back up, inches away from her face. Abruptly he was pulled away and Sasuke lifted Sakura in the air above him. Bringing her down, she straddled his waist and Sasuke spun them both around.

Dipping forward, he made Sakura flip off him and he went around her clockwise. He lifted her up and spun her around, just as he was about to dip, Naruto slammed into his side with his shoulder. Sakura smiled and laughed as she backed away from them.

They both directed towards her, she moved to Sasuke and than Naruto who both spun her to the other.

All too quickly, someone was dominate again. Looking up she froze, it wasn't someone she wanted to be stuck with…ever.

She stared at Orochimaru, she glanced over her shoulder and she tried hard not to try over her feet. Orochimaru kept her dancing as she tried to pull away. His hands were too big and strong. His strength overwhelmed her petite and useless strength.

Sasuke and Naruto were trying hard to push passed what looked like the guys that hung out with Orochimaru and Kabuto. She could tell they were angry, yet she couldn't resist to yell for them.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" she yelled.

"Oh, sweets. They won't be able to help you…" he chuckled and Sakura shivered.

Roughly and all too fast, he spun her off. Sakura stumbled and before she lost her footing entirely, Kabuto caught her and danced around with her for a bit. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes as she tried again to break from him.

"Don't fight it…" he murmured wickedly. Sakura pursed her lips and he smiled, as he quickly spun her he dipped her. Her head inches away from the floor, her hair brushing it barely. Her leg stuck out as a reflex and Kabuto's free hand sneaked up her thigh.

Sakura screamed and as he brought her up a bit he bend his head down and took her lips in a swift and stolen kiss.

* * *

**a/n: read and review. Sorry again for the delay and/or any confusion and yes...sorry for the cliffy...:D i couldn't resist...but i so promise to update faster! Thank you all who have reviewed and been paitent! **


	15. Chapter 15

Sum. 'bad boy' naruto and Sasuke has a big rep. at school. they dates anyone and fight any one. Naruto's only friend is Sasuke who practically grew up with him. Sasuke doesn't trust any one besides Naruto and himself. Sasuke is a bad boy known for his looks and nonchalant attitude while Naruto is known for his loud mouth and pranks. They meet Sakura, the good, smart, 'secured' girl. When there worlds collide, it becomes clear that naruto and Sasuke can trust some people, not everyone is the same. SakuraXnaruto SakuraXSasuke

**a/n: Enjoy:D **

* * *

HIGHSCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 15

* * *

He tasted of smoke and some other strange bitterness that Sakura guessed as alcohol.

Tears build up in her eyes and poured down her face as he took advantage of her tense and scared phase. Forcing her mouth open and thrusting his tongue in. Sakura did the only thing she could, she bit and hard. Quickly tasting a bit of blood in her mouth, that it made her gag.

Kabuto wretched back and glared hard at Sakura. Blood ran down his chin and his eyes narrowed at her. Letting her drop to the ground she stared at the ground and squeezed her eyes shut. Kabuto raised his hand to hit her but his hand was taken a hold of. Glancing behind him, he stared right at Sasuke.

Sasuke drew back his hand, balled it up into a fist and lunged forward. Throwing all his weight and anger into the punch at Kabuto. It hit him square in the jaw and Kabuto flew back. The crowd as well as Sakura screamed as Kabuto landed close to her, she quickly scrambled to her feet but Kabuto flung his arm out to grab her leg.

Taking hold of her ankle, she fell to the ground. Getting to her knees, she glanced over her shoulder and flared her leg out.

"Let go!" she hissed with tears burning down her cheeks.

Sasuke almost dove for Kabuto and in turn Kabuto let go of Sakura and rolled onto his back. Kabuto catch Sasuke as he landed on top and rolled them over so Kabuto became dominate. Kabuto punched Sasuke back and Sasuke smirked as blood trickled down out of his own mouth.

"Is that it?" he asked tauntingly.

Kabuto sneered and Sasuke grabbed his shirt and rocked back, kicking Kabuto over him. Sakura stumbled to her feet, the ribbon that was on her dress undone and ripped as her hair was messed up as well.

Naruto glared hard at Orochimaru, not forgetting to get him as well. Orochimaru smirked but was angry as well. He caught Naruto's punch, with a grimace, Naruto shifted his weight and brought up his right leg to Orochimaru's chest.

Orochimaru scrambled backwards while Naruto back flipped to his feet. He ran to Orochimaru and gave a quick punch and kick combo, shoving Orochimaru into the chanting crowd of males who were yelling fight.

Pushes became shoves and chanting became frantic yelling. Before they knew it, the floor became a brawl between the two gangs. Other bystander males joined in. All the females ran towards the back and the band on stage stopped the music.

The chaperones quickly stopped their chatting and just as they noticed the fight break out, getting bigger.

Ino smirked wickedly as she noticed Sakura being shoved around, trying to break free from the group that somehow managed to pull her back in. Ino glanced around and sauntered up, somehow, the fight seemed to take space. She ducked and avoided colliding bodies and fists as she reached the stumbling Sakura.

Sakura staggered around blindly, messily dodging all the flying objects or bodies. Ino took her hand and led her through the fight. The hold on Sakura wasn't very gentle, in fact it was more rough than anything. Sakura winced but kept her eyes clamped shut.

Hinata pressed herself against the wall, glancing around frantically, she could see Naruto and Sasuke dead center fighting others off them or each other. Her thoughts jumped to Sakura and she looked around for her. Spotting pink , her eyes widened.

Ino was…leading her outside…and that smirk that adorned Ino's face. It could be seen from miles away…or maybe it was just the fact that Hinata knew that look. She grimaced and clutched her fists tightly, she had to stop this!

As she pushed off the wall, she jumped back to avoid the chair that slid across the floor. Hinata dove to the ground as one boy dove off a table and jumped over her. It was total hell, she cowered for another minute before glancing up.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Orochimaru and Kabuto left through the side door. A sour look was on Kabuto's face as Orochimaru probably persuaded him to leave. But why…? Hinata gasped, Ino wouldn't…would she…?

Hinata crawled forward, dodging the objects or people. Sitting on her knees she pulled her arms up to cover her face as someone staggered backwards about to fall over her.

"Hinata, what the hell are you doing on the ground?! Are you mental?"

Hinata opened her eyes and blushed at Naruto. He shoved the male in the other direction and pulled Hinata to her feet. Hinata glanced at the ground, Naruto raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Get out of here, Hinata. Your going to get hurt…Sakura won't like that." he murmured.

Hinata's eyes widened, "Naruto! Sakura-she…"

Naruto spun on his heel, glaring hard at her, "What the hell did you do to her?" he accused.

Hinata winced, clutching her fists she shook her head. Feeling truly hurt, "No! That's not it!" she held back the tears and the way her voice wanted to break. "Ino…she took her! And-and…Orochimaru and Kabuto! They left too!"

Naruto's own eyes widened and he quickly pushed past Hinata and ran towards Sasuke. Shoving passed the group that had Sasuke surrounded. Grabbing Sasuke, he pulled him back and practically dragged him. Shoving, punching or kicking their way out towards the front doors.

Sasuke lightly shoved Naruto's hands off him, "What the hell, Uzumaki? What was that?"

Naruto sighed, "Are you dumb, Uchiha? Head count, whose not there?"

Sasuke's eyes closed, "They managed to get out?" he asked, "I thought you had them!"

"And I thought you had them." countered Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head, "Hm. So we won."

Naruto stared at him placidly. Sasuke closed his eyes again, "Where's Sakura?" he asked sternly.

"Ino took her." he answered.

Sasuke glared daggers at him and jogged to the car in the parking lot, Naruto on his tail. Naruto jumped over the door and into the front seat as Sasuke turned on the ignition. Revving the car, he immediately pulled out and drove down the street with a loud roar of the engine.

Naruto knelt on the seat, his arm on top of the shield window while he glanced around. They drove for several minutes and Naruto slammed his fist on the window.

"Where the hell are they?" he mumbled.

Sasuke's grip tightened on the stirring wheel. "I have a slight thought."

* * *

Ino shoved Sakura into the little car. Sakura ducked her head in time to avoid the top part. A second later and she would have smacked her forehead on it. Not that Ino would have cared.

how had Sakura not noticed that it was Ino who led her to her…safety? She just wanted out of the chaos, she wanted to go home more than anything…that kiss still lingered and she felt like throwing up so badly. Her kiss was not meant to be like that.

She felt like crying again when she recalled it, but Ino's glare shut her up. Ino stood outside the car for a few more minutes, as if she was waiting for someone, but Sakura couldn't see who. Finally she entered the car and started the engine.

A car passed hers and she followed the run down beat up car. Sakura furrowed her brow but couldn't recognize it from the distance or the way it was dark out. Sakura glanced at her hands sadly and closed her eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" whispered Sakura.

Ino glanced in the mirror, her eyes full of malice and the look of hate. "Shut up." she hissed and Sakura obeying them she clamped her mouth shut. Maybe if she did as she was told, she'd be let off more easily. Sakura glanced out the back window and frowned.

"_Sasuke, Naruto…hurry." _

_

* * *

_

The car finally stopped and Sakura glanced out the window at their location. It was the stone bridge they use to pass everyday when she walked with Naruto and Sasuke. She furrowed her brow and it was the place where the boundary was marked…as well as the location she met Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Ino glared at Sakura, "Hurry up!" she hissed, grabbing Sakura's tasseled locks and forcing her out of the car faster. Sakura winced at the pain and shuffled her feet to keep pace with Ino. Ino shoved Sakura to the stone wall and Sakura clamped onto the side as Ino's hand went to the back of her head.

Taking a firm grip, she shoved Sakura's head to look over the edge. Sakura held in the scream she wanted to yell, refusing to give in. What was going on? What was the meaning behind all this?

Ino glanced over her shoulder and smirked as Orochimaru and Kabuto walked over to her. She pushed Sakura's head and let go, she placed her hands on her hips.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

Orochimaru and Kabuto ignored Ino, pushing passed her to the trembling Sakura. Her hands gripped the stone wall hard, her knuckles turning white with the hard pressure. So that's who were in the other car, she found it hard to breath properly.

Orochimaru moved forward, not letting the still angry Kabuto get near her. His hand traced the side of her face and placed under her chin, tilting her chin up. Sakura tensed and she hoped that he wouldn't do what she was thinking.

He smirked, "I won't hurt you." he cooed, "Do you know why we brought you here, hmm?"

Sakura slowly shook her head. Orochimaru spun her, her right arm pinned to her back. "Does this place look familiar…hmm?"

Sakura gave a curt nod, "Um-hmm." she mused, trying hard to figure out where he was going with this.

Orochimaru eyed Sakura, her neck revealed as her hair cascaded on the opposite side. Orochimaru leaned forward and nuzzled her neck right below her ear. Sakura tensed immediately, her fear rising inside her.

"Well?" he whispered.

Sakura froze but managed to open her mouth, "W-why…?" she muttered quietly, keeping her eyes focused on the semi-shallow river below.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Ha-ha. Well, it's what your dumb ass of a boyfriend did." Orochimaru let go of her pinned arm and let his index finger slither along her back and to her hair, petting her like some sort of animal.

Kabuto went to Sakuras other side. Sakura did her best to continue to stare down, anything besides their faces. Kabuto and Orochimaru exchanged glances before taking hold of Sakura's arms and placing her on the edge. Sakura staggered and swayed awkwardly.

Orochimaru chuckled and stepped up, absent mindedly, Sakura clung to Orochimaru, fearful for a fall that could cause serious injury. Kabuto smirked and stepped up next to her, taking a hold of her wrist he wretched her away from Orochimaru, Sakura stumbled and swayed dangerously.

Sakura desperately clung to his shirt, he pried her hands off and could feel tears stream down her face. Ino laughed, turning on her heel she left them…leaving Sakura in the hands of two devils. If anything, they would scar her more than she ever could.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder as Ino's car revved to life and than drove away. Sakura's eyes widened and she yelled, "Ino! No-no, come back!"

Kabuto laughed, "Scared?" he asked.

Sakura glared, tear streaked, at him. Orochimaru whipped Sakura around to face him, Sakura caught her balance and he smirked.

"So do you realize now what he did?" he asked.

Kabuto closed the gap between his and Sakura's bodies. He pressed up against her back and Sakura shook her head in a desperate plead to make them stop. Orochimaru glanced over the edge.

"He jumped, Sakura." murmured Kabuto softly into her ear.

Sakura's eyes went wide, so that was what he was going to say the first time she saw them. Naruto did jump…and survived, but with injuries she was sure. But why had he done so? To prove he was superior? Sakura was sure it wasn't just for territory claim.

Slowly and unnoticeable at first, the three began to rock back and forth. Sakura began to take notice and tried hard to plant her feet but that only caused it to make her lean out forward and cause her rocking to take big sways.

"Your boy was dangerous." Orochimaru's eyes glinted.

Kabuto gave a nod, "Both were. If Naruto hadn't forced Sasuke to back down, they would have both jumped."

Orochimaru and Kabuto chuckled, never once stopping the swaying, "He broke his arm and leg, almost his spine and neck…lucky bastard."

Sakura glared, "Shut up!" she whispered, "You-you guys probably forced them into it! Egged them on!"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "Sakura, they were too easy. They were air heads and would do anything spontaneous they thought offended them…whether it's starting a fist fight or…jumping off a stone bridge."

"Do you swim, Sakura?" asked Kabuto suddenly, as their swaying stopped.

Sakura's eyes closed, she clenched her jaw to keep from responding. Her heart beat picked up it's pace fearfully.

* * *

Naruto scrunched up his feet, in a squad jump position on the seat. Sasuke pushed passed the speed limit, his grip growing tighter on the stirring wheel. Naruto noticed Ino's car whiz by and he almost told Sasuke to go after her…but something told him Sakura wasn't with her.

Sasuke's eyes widened as well as Naruto's as they neared the location. Sakura glanced over her shoulder, "Naruto! Sasuke!"

Kabuto and Orochimaru tightened their grip on her arm and she winced. Stepping on the brakes, the car screeched to a stop, the tires making long black skid marks. Naruto jumped out, racing to the bridge where they all stood.

With a smirk, Kabuto and Orochimaru simultaneously tossed her forward. Sakura felt the stone beneath her feet disappear, the air in her lungs vanished and everything rushed as she fell to the river. Her scream echoed but she felt a tug on her right wrist.

Tears streamed down her face as she glanced up. Naruto leaned over her, holding onto her wrist, he was over the stone bridge. She managed to smile up at him, her eyes sparkling with gratitude.

"Naruto!" she whispered, "Thank you-"

Naruto smirked, "It's okay, I got you…"

Kabuto quickly recovered from the blow Naruto had given him right before he had dove for Sakura. Kabuto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at Naruto. A smirk came to his face once he realized that he could easily push them both off.

Sasuke jogged over as fast as he could, the car in neutral, and smacking Kabuto before he could get his hands on Naruto. Orochimaru backed away with a slow grin.

"Aah, Sasuke. Your angry. How delightful." he cooed.

Sasuke glared, "Orochimaru, you will pay! Pay for what you did to her!"

Orochimaru sighed loudly, "Ever so sorry, but not tonight, Sasuke." He glanced at Kabuto who got to his feet reluctantly and followed him to Orochimaru's car.

Kabuto pointed his finger threateningly to each of them. Naruto managed to pull Sakura back over the bridge, he collapsed on the ground and Sakura clung to him, shivering endlessly.

"You'll pay…" he glared at Sakura and then to the other two. "I'll make sure of it."

Sasuke stayed put quite reluctantly. But Sakura was much more important than them and they'd get what they deserved later. He watched as the car whizzed by, inches away from them. Neither male moved or recoiled from the intended threat.

The car swerved and hit Naruto's car in the back, taking off the whole back bumper. The sound of metal against metal screeched through the night air and Sakura cringed noticeably. Naruto only held her tighter, glaring hard at the fading car.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes lingered on the window. _"Sorry." _he thought. He had said it to her so many times…but he still felt obliged to continue the saying. Though, she couldn't hear him much longer. Naruto was just as angry in himself as Sasuke was.

As soon as the light turned off, he began to pull out of the driveway. His onyx eyes never really looking at the road but still at her window. A smile crept to his lips when he noticed the curtain move about a few inches to the side.

Naruto let his fingers travel along the dented piece of metal that was once attached to his car. More work was needed now…he glanced at the window as well but didn't seem to notice the same movement as Sasuke had.

Turning his head, he watched the house shrink as they drove away. Once out of sight, he sighed loudly. Sasuke glanced in the mirror to look at him and than back at the road. Naruto's hands balled into fists and he threw his head back.

"I can't believe this." he muttered finally.

Sasuke stayed silent hadn't they already talked about this? Naruto pounded his fist on the metal and indignantly cursed loudly. The wind blew through his combed and now messy hair, it felt good and he missed it but it didn't make him feel any better.

"How could we let this happen?" he asked, "How could _you_ let this happen!"

Sasuke glared, "What the hell are you saying? I? You mean _you_!"

Naruto opened his eyes and glanced at Sasuke, "_Me_? Oh-ho, now isn't that just great! _You_ were the one not paying attention and-"

"_You_ were the one who was jealous! If you hadn't intervened-"

"Like I would have let you had Sakura all night! She was my date too!" countered Naruto with a hiss. "You would have done the same thing!"

Silence ensued, but neither tried to add or retort. Sasuke parked the car in the driveway, killing the engine, he shoved the car door open and slammed it shut.

Naruto glared at Sasuke's back as he made his way to Naruto's house. Naruto jumped over the side and followed Sasuke.

"Hey! Don't slam the car door like that!" he yelled after him.

Sasuke glared over his shoulder and wretched the door open, "Hn."

Naruto furrowed his brows as he tried to make his glare more effective, "Dammit, Sasuke! I mean it!" he snapped.

Sasuke stopped and spun on his heel, "Naruto, stop acting like you're a mother! It's pathetic…"

Naruto's eyes widened, "I-I am not acting like a mom! You…asshole!" he yelled chucking the nearest object at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged it and gritted his teeth. Sasuke stalked forward and Naruto did the same. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar and Sasuke grabbed Narutos as they stared down each other, waiting for one to cave…when neither appeared to do so, Sasuke spoke.

"We can't both have her…" he muttered.

Naruto glared, "I know." he answered, "So I guess…"

Sasuke shoved Naruto away and Naruto dusted off his shirt. "We're rivals."

Naruto glanced at the ground, it hurt to hear it but he agreed none the less. Sasuke felt another rage build up inside him as he said the words. How could he become rivals with his…best friend? With his brother figure?

It hurt them both…yet neither interjected.

* * *

Sakura wearily glanced over her shoulder at them. She objected their offer to walk her to the front porch, she had to prove she could do it. She still had strength. With as much strength left over she opened the door and closed it quietly behind her.

She could hear the TV was on and idly wondered if her father was waiting or fell asleep in front of it. She really doubted it, slipping off her heels, she quickly looked herself over in the hallway mirror. Her make up was streaked down her cheeks and her hair was wind blown and frizzy.

Rubbing her eyes she quickly bolted to the stairs, her father didn't get the chance to ask her about her night. She'd tell him a lie in the morning…after she thought of one all night. She closed her door and turned the lock on it.

Sakura didn't want her dad to find out anything, the least thing she needed was moving far away from her problems…and the ones she came to adore. She glanced at the light turned on in her room, she could still hear the low rumble of the car in the drive way.

Changing into her pajamas as fast as she could she pulled her messy hair back into a low ponytail and turned off the light. She knew they'd only leave when they thought she'd headed for bed. She laid on her bed for a second but than found herself on her feet again.

She sauntered over to her window and knelt on her knees. Moving the curtains over a bit, she looked down at the car. They were backing up and Sakura made eye contact with Sasuke for the briefest moment. She smiled softly to herself.

He had seen her…

As soon as the car was out of sight she let the curtain drop and went to her bed. The weekend would be long and Monday would be longer…but she was sure she'd be okay with them both. They had made her night memorable…before everything went haywire.

Sakura laid on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. Humming herself to sleep.

* * *

Sakura reread her script over and over again. Sitting in the theater chair she smiled at Sasuke who sat next to her. She had decided that today was the day she allowed the kiss…she had to. There was only a short time until the performance, a few more practices until the big day.

And like always, Kakashi was late…

Naruto paced the lobby, occasionally glaring at Sasuke but, for the first time, kept his mouth shut about complaining and just settled with walking back and forth. Sakura watched him walk back and than go the other way and than back again.

She smiled but found it odd that he wasn't shouting his complaints for the world to hear. Everyone was glad he didn't, but Sakura wanted him to. In fact, Sasuke and Naruto hadn't been acting like themselves that day.

First of all, it was in the morning. Sasuke had shown up a bit earlier to walk with Sakura to school, Naruto wasn't around. She had asked where he was and Sasuke told him that he went ahead since he had to meet with the principal for something.

Sakura understood but found that Naruto was late to school. Than there was the lunch room thing, where Naruto walked Sakura from her locker and bought her lunch. She didn't mind, since it was a payment for all her tutoring.

Naruto and her shared lunch outside, it was a nice gesture and it was calming outside. Sakura had asked where Sasuke was and Naruto shrugged saying that he had a detention to serve. Sakura thought against asking what for since she could ask him later.

Later she found that Sasuke had skipped lunch in order to find Sakura. Sakura was confused on how Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be avoiding each other or at least acting strangely when together. She wanted to ask what was wrong but found that if it was really that big, they'd confide in her about it.

And now, with Sasuke next to her and occasionally reciting lines to each other, Naruto was far away from them. Vice versa. Sakura noticed the looks Naruto gave Sasuke and the ones Sasuke gave back to Naruto, she guessed they were in a fight…

After a few minutes, Kakashi showed up. A gloomy look upon his face, Sakura furrowed her brow, this time she was sure that his excuse was something serious. He sat on the edge of the stage and motioned everyone that was scattered about the auditorium.

The students moved to the first few chairs before the stage, Naruto made his way and sat on the other end of Sakura. Sakura smiled at him and than looked at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed loudly before smiling at his cast.

"For some unreasonably and strange reason, the Principal has issued me a non-kissing/physical/etc play. As in, there will be no kissing scene or fighting scenes…for this play. All drug references and all that sweet angst in this play is cut."

Sakura furrowed her brow, "What?" she asked. "We perform in a week!"

Kakashi sighed, "I know…but it was not my decision. I tried and Ms. Kurenai tried…but it was no use."

The students began to murmur softly amongst each other and Kakashi clapped his hands to silence the noise. The students glanced at him and he stood up.

"Well, let's get to rehearsing!"

Sakura and Sasuke made their way to the stage and Sakura quietly murmured the lines to herself before Kakashi took their scripts from them and made them recite the lines. It took a lot longer than intended since Kakashi had to cut the kissing scene out, much to Naruto's own joy.

Once the scene was done and to Kakashi's perfection, he dismissed Sakura and called Naruto to the stage. Naruto grimaced and Sakura smiled at him.

"Good luck, Naruto." she whispered.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded, "Thanks."

Sakura sat down and watched. Kakshi glanced from both teens, she was sure he could sense the tension between the two. Sakura sure as hell could. She had a fleeting vibe that something bad would happen.

The words that Sasuke spoke were so filled with hate that Sakura shivered. She could feel the words much more than hear them. Naruto acted the same, mean and way out of character. It seemed that his character was saying the things that went on in his mind.

Kakashi seemed to enjoy it, it made the scene much more believable. Angrily and suddenly Naruto lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke side stepped and grabbed his shirt, throwing him forward. Naruto did a forward roll, turning he jumped back to his feet and threw his fist at Sasuke.

"Guys!" yelled Kakashi.

Sakura stood up and ran to the edge of the stage, "Naruto! Sasuke!" she yelled.

"Sakura likes _me_!" hissed Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed and judo kicked him, "Hn. _She likes me_." he stated.

Kakashi glanced at Sakura and she blushed. Jumping on the stage, Kakashi grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and pushed them away from each other.

"Enough! You don't fight in the sacred theater! Now out you two! If I see you guys fighting I'll pull you two out of the play with a year of detention!" he yelled.

Naruto fought against himself to make a remark, seeing Sakura's pleading eyes he kept it to himself. Sasuke looked away from Naruto and Kakashi, frowning slightly towards Sakura who strangely felt like she should be comforting to them both.

She watched as they walked next to each other out the doors in the hall way without so much as a word to each other and without a glance to another. Sakura glanced at the ground and apologized to Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head and patted her on the head, "They just both care…" he murmured. "Just really dumb at it."

Sakura smiled softly.

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Naruto shot him glares from the other side of the hall way. He rubbed his chin, it hurt thanks to Sasuke's hell of a right hook. But Naruto was pretty sure he had given Sasuke a foot mark on his abdomen.

Naruto slide to the ground, drawing his legs up to his chest he slumped against the wall. Seconds became minutes as the time slowly inched by, Naruto couldn't really stand it. Being in the hall way with…_him_.

The feeling was mutual for Sasuke.

Naruto snapped his head to the side, standing up he glared hard down the hall. Sasuke heard Naruto's sudden movement and opened his eyes. He glanced down the hall and pushed of the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

Kabuto raised his hands, his face placid. Orochimaru smirked, "We're not here to fight."

"You don't get to decide." gritted Naruto.

Kabuto sighed, "Trust me Uzumaki, I hate this too."

Sasuke glared, "What do you want?" he asked.

Kabuto and Orochimaru exchanged looks. "A favor…" shrugged Kabuto.

"No, more like…a debt." added Orochimaru.

Sasuke and Naruto glared, but reluctantly listened.

* * *

**a/n: I hope that you all liked it! aaargh, what's with me and cliff hangers? idk. But yeah...rivalry...dun dun dun! Who will win Sakura's heart? So much in the air! So little time! Anyway, please review! And i'll try and hurry with updates! Thanks for your paitence:D**


	16. Chapter 16

sum. SakuraXNaruto SakuraXSasuke

**a/n: sorry for the delay!! **

**enjoy!!! **

* * *

HIGHSCHOOL BAD BOYS

CHAPTER 16

* * *

Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, he tilted his head back. Sakura pursed her lips, while furrowing her brows. The posture was unfamiliar to her and the rest of the cast, could Kakashi really ever be…_tired _of drama?

"Just…take five everyone. No leaving the theater though!" he called.

Sakura sat on the edge of the stage, glancing at the door she looked back at Kakashi. He was beginning to worry her, he was her favorite teacher and it bothered her to see him perplexed. It made her nervous for the play…and other things.

Pushing off the edge, Sakura walked over to Kakashi. His head was still tilted back, reclining himself on his chair with his eye, or rather the only visible eye, closed. Sakura leaned over and tapped his forehead with her forefinger.

"Kakashi-sensei…" she mused. When he opened his eye, she smiled at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed loudly, setting his chair down, he sat up straight. Running his hand through his sliver hair than running his hands to the side of his head. "We perform in a matter of days…and now my masterpiece is ruined…"

Sakura shook her head, "No…! It's…umm." she glanced at the stage to the cast that sat around, waiting for the five minutes to be done.

Kakashi chuckled, "It's bad." he finished, "Seriously, if this cast wasn't so promising and you three weren't in this play…I would have dropped this years play…" he stared over Sakura's shoulder and than back at Sakura.

"I just don't understand the sudden change in the Principal. He, himself, passed the play!" he muttered. "He's never been so uptight…"

Sakura shifted her eyes to the table, "I'm wondering the same thing…" she murmured.

Kakashi smiled wearily, "But we're going to have to just get on with it…be resilient through this injustice…" he glanced over his shoulder, "Hopefully they have cooled down if they haven't killed each other…"

Sakura furrowed her brow at the comment and Kakashi apologized. He brought his arms up, resting his chin on his hands. "You can go get them. Please, we have to go through their scene anyway…"

Sakura nodded, "It'll be okay, Kakashi. You'll see." she offered him a smile and he smiled half heartedly back.

"Mm. Yeah." he answered.

Sakura laughed softly and jogged over to the double doors, her hands rested on the metal push bar. Just as she was about to push the door open, she rested her ear against the door. She hoped that they weren't fighting or yelling at each other.

She could hear talking, but it didn't sound angry…or a conversation between two people. Slowly, she propped the door open. The talking became slightly easier to hear, she held her breath as she recognized the voice. It was hard not to…

* * *

Orochimaru smirked, "No, more like…a debt."

Sasuke sneered, "Get on with it, Orochimaru." he gritted.

Orochimaru's face dead panned, which shocked Sasuke and Naruto. His stare turned cold as he spoke again, "I know we're enemies and there's nothing more than wanting to trash you and your gang. But, you haven't heard the recent chat, have you?" he asked, "Rumble's the word and…we need your help."

Naruto glared, "Is this some trick?" he asked.

Kabuto glared back, "Don't be stupid, Uzumaki." he crooned, "Why would we joke? Don't you think it's serious if we actually consider asking for help from _our _enemy?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Rumble?" he echoed, "Against…?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Rivals. Much bigger than our trivial school rivalry." he sighed, "Rumble over territorial differences. Us against the Akatsuki. Give or take, rumble that decides it all."

Naruto's eyes widened and he side glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke tensed at the rival gang, of course the only thought that reverberated in his mind was vengeful. His thoughts began to swirl around the thought of chasing his brother away…after all the only reason his brother ever stayed in town was because of the gang he was in.

He followed that gang anywhere and everywhere. Gaining recognition everywhere they tread, but always returning to the place where they originated. To the place they thought they owned…this rumble could be everything for Sasuke.

His fists clenched, Naruto could tell this rumble meant a lot to him…and wasn't it in the unspoken oath that their pack/gang was before anything and any_one_? It did pain Naruto to put Sakura aside like that…no matter how sure his feelings for her were, he would help Sasuke.

_Bros before whores_. That had been their spoken blood written oath…

Naruto winced slightly at the quote, Sakura was anything but. Sasuke caught the look of loyalty in Naruto's eyes. Their own rivalry automatically put aside, he knew as much as Naruto that this fight would determine everything. But it also meant many possibilities…like the one if they'd come out alive.

Than there was Sakura, who, (though he'd never admit it aloud) was always on his mind. She had been the reason behind his change of course. The reason why he didn't bother with his brother anymore or the shady business of being leader of a pointless gang.

Guilt rose inside of him as he thought of going back just for a rumble. But, if it meant going against his brother to chase him away…could he really turn it down? Casting another glance at Naruto, he fixed his gaze at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Your answer?" asked Orochimaru with a raised eyebrow, Kabuto stared impassively, waiting for their response.

Sasuke took a step forward and gave a curt nod, "Count us in." he extended his hand towards Orochimaru's, Orochimaru glanced down at his hand. Spinning on his heel, he shrugged indifferently. Smirking over his shoulder at them both.

"Great. The day of the rumble is exactly in one week." he answered. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened, they exchanged looks.

Kabuto smirked, "Problem?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "No." he answered curtly.

Orochimaru's face cracked into a sly grin, "Glad to see you two come back to your senses." With a chortle, he left them, Kabuto following him and Sasuke's hand hanging in the air. Slowly, it dropped back to his side…had he really expected a returned gesture? He shook his head softly, no, not really.

Naruto sneered at their backs. He hadn't liked the way Orochimaru said they returned to their senses…neither did Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura felt sick to her stomach. The feeling was like pure weight dropping on her shoulders, had she heard correctly? Orochimaru and Kabuto practically asking for a _favor_…and than Sasuke and Naruto _agreeing_? Her heart seemed to have stopped it's beating, she really couldn't feel it pound in her chest.

And the rumble in a week? Were they just going to not show up to the performance? Or were they going to just drop out? She ran a hand through her hair, slowly in taking air.

Tears seemed to prickle the corner of her eyes. A rumble? She's heard of those before, sure it was a pretty outdated word in her mind, slang and known mostly in the streets, but it still held it's meaning. A street fight, often to the death…

And they had agreed.

She hung her head, pushing back the tears that formed behind her eyelids. What could she do to stop them? She felt like she betrayed them already but listening in on a conversation she wasn't suppose to. And the fight and anger between them? Her fault…

Sakura felt her hands begin to tremble softly at her sides, slowly she gathered herself together. Kakashi was waiting, as was the cast…but the worries didn't cease the constant nag at her mind.

* * *

Sasuke faintly heard a noise that dragged him back to reality. His attention turned to the auditorium doors were cracked the slightest bit, why hadn't he heard it before. Signaling Naruto, he walked over to the doors. Had someone propped them open as a sign to tell them to go back inside?

Pulling the door open, he heard Sakura yelp as she was pulled with it. Her hand still latched onto the push bar. Her arm lashed out to her face, wiping anything she didn't want to show them. She smiled at them, acting as if she heard nothing…though she was sure it wasn't very convincing.

"Uh, hey." she greeted, "Kakashi wants you guys back."

Sasuke smirked, "Right. We were just about to head inside." Naruto gave a nod, smiling brightly at Sakura.

"Thanks." he murmured.

Sakura gave a soft nod, glancing at the ground. Sasuke studied her for a bit, how long had that door been propped open? How long had she been standing behind that door? Naruto eyed her, wondering why she had averted her gaze suddenly. The air grew tense and it made him shiver slightly.

Moments like that were rare around the three of them…Naruto smirked, putting his hands to his head he began to slowly walk back in the auditorium. As he walked past Sakura, he tucked his finger under her chin and raised her head to look at them.

"Come on." he smiled and Sakura gave him a warm smile back.

Sasuke rested his hand on her shoulder. Sakura blushed lightly and walked in after the two of them. Even though they calmed her nerves, staring at them walking further away from her, she began to slowly worry again.

* * *

Sakura stared at the small calendar she made. She sighed, "Well, Naruto. Looks like today is the last day of my tutoring."

Naruto slumped, "Really?" he sulked, "You mean next is-"

Sakura smiled, nodding. "Yeah-huh. Your mid-term."

Naruto groaned loudly, throwing his head back. "I don't know if I'm ready…" he uttered followed by a sigh.

Sakura laughed softly, Naruto's heart swelling at the mere sound of it. "Sure you can, after all, you have Sakura Haruno tutoring you!" she winked, causing him to blush. Naruto quickly covered it up by laughing along with her.

"Right, but your getting the honor of tutoring Naruto Uzumaki." his fingers twitched, but he followed through his action. Bring his hand up, he ran his hand through her hair. Sakura found herself leaning into the touch, Naruto smirked and traced the side of her face with his index finger. Sakura closed her eyes, her thoughts jumped back to the rumble. What if this was the last time she'd ever get to offer him her help?

Or the last time she'd get to come to his house? She couldn't bare the thought of losing him or Sasuke. But what could she say? Sakura couldn't just plain out tell them she had been listening to their conversation…could she?

When she opened her eyes, she found that Naruto was mere inches away from her face. His eyes were closed too and his lips slightly parted, but this time, Sakura didn't pull back or reel away. Only one thought came to her mind, _"This could be the only time…" _

Slowly, she began to lean forward as well, closing her eyes. "Naruto."

Sakura pulled back suddenly and quickly before Sasuke entered the room. Naruto slowly reeled back, catching Sakura's blush and mentally cursing Sasuke on his timing. He almost did it too…_almost. _Sasuke merely shrugged, but smirked at Sakura.

"So how's it looking?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "Oh, um, good! I think he'll pass his mid-term."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Can we not talk about mid-term…" he murmured.

Sakura laughed softly again, "You'll do good." she patted his arm.

Naruto straightened up, "Hmm." he glared at Sasuke, "Can you leave so we can study?" he gritted, trying to convey his message of making him leave.

Sasuke pretended to think, "Hn." he shrugged, leaning against the door frame. Naruto rolled his eyes at him but Sakura laughed again. She began to gather her things when she checked the clock.

"That's alright, I have to go anyway." she stated as she put her books back in her backpack.

Naruto stood up and walked her to the door, Sasuke following. She smiled and waved at them before walking down the three steps. Sakura glanced over her shoulder at them before walking off with a sadden look across her face.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, catching only a glimpse. Naruto sighed, shutting the door he sighed. "Jerk." he hissed to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged, choosing to ignore him. It was sort of like old times, but there was that awkward silence again.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "You don't have to feel obliged to help with this rumble, Naruto." he finally told him.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Uchiha, we may be rivals for a girl's love…but not when it comes to watch each other's back. I'll be there, so don't try to talk me out of it…you'll be wasting your breath." Naruto frowned lightly, "But what about the play?" he whispered, almost mutely.

Sasuke glanced away, he didn't know. "Dunno." he answered honestly, "Hurry with the rumble, rush back…you can still back down. Take the lead…guarantee to live another day."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Shut up." he sighed, "I'm not backing down."

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. Suit yourself…but we may not make it back alive…your aware of that."

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah." he glanced at Sasuke, balling his fist up, he extended his arm out to his. Sasuke rolled his eyes but lifted his arm, balling his own fist up, he tapped his fist to his.

* * *

The week passed by slowly. School was slow and uninteresting, no school rivalry…which pleased a few…but angered the rest. Orochimaru and Sasuke's gang had made a pact not to get in each other's ways until after the rumble.

Sakura seemed to worry more through each day. She yearned to just tell them not to go…but could she face the fact that she betrayed their trust? And did she really have a say in it? It was something that only Naruto and Sasuke could truly understand.

They must have had a reason if they agreed to side with their enemy to defeat a bigger enemy. Their behavior seemed odd to Sakura. They didn't talk much, as if they had too much on their minds…which Sakura guessed they did. They even hardly talked to her, just walked by her, sat by her, hung by her.

That rare awkward silence seemed to be making its self a normal occurrence. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to ask Sakura if she knew…something nagged at him that she knew…but he wanted to tell her. But he didn't want her to worry or get herself involved.

All the while, Naruto debated to just yell during the awkward silence. If anything, silences were not something he liked. He just wanted to yell that they were planning on going to a rumble. Keeping a secret from Sakura was hurting him…and he swore he could read the pain in her eyes. Like she knew…which, he didn't doubt.

Than to top that week, there was mid-terms to study for. Wednesday through Friday they had mid-terms for half the normal school day. Getting released around noon. Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem to fret over the exams, they seemed to careless, but seemed confident. Sakura couldn't help but stress a little, she studied all her notes and crammed before each exam. She felt confident after she took the exam…

The play practice droned on as well, every day Kakashi arrived on time but with listless energy. It seemed to throw everyone's balance off…but it didn't get mentioned by Kakashi during the after practice speech. Sakura silently watched Sasuke and Naruto, wondering what they were going to do for opening night.

The dress rehearsal ran a littler later than most practices, but Kakashi seemed a little more pumped than his normal behavior that week. Clapping his hands together, he called everyone to a halt and over for his speech.

"Now, I know mid-terms have already started…and along with that whole pressure this play is up there. It wasn't my doing to plan the play during mid-terms…so sorry." he clasped his hands together, "And I appreciate you all who have made the time to come here, even during mid-terms. Thank you. So tomorrow is the big day, all our hard work is being performed tomorrow. We are a great cast, never seen a more promising group…" he sighed, "We are indeed sold out…as well, we are only doing one show this year."

He smiled, "So, I will see you all tomorrow. Rest up, practice, arrive on time!" he laughed, "Don't take my example!"

The cast laughed and slowly began to disperse. Kakashi's face faltered, going impassive. His eyes landed on Sasuke, than Naruto and finally on Sakura. With a small smile, he called out to her. Sakura glanced at him, smiling she walked over to him.

"S'up, Kakashi?" she asked.

"Yo." he greeted, "How have you been?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Okay." she noticed his stare and she quickly glanced over her shoulder at Sasuke and Naruto and than back at him. "Oh, fine, Kakashi. Really. Why?"

He shrugged, "Well, Sakura, I may be a teacher…but I'm not blind." he said with a smirk. "Are they planning on ditching?"

Sakura tensed, how had he managed to guess? He began to laugh, "What am I thinking…" he murmured, "I guess I'm more nervous for this play than you all…" he ruffled Sakura's hair, "Well, I'll see you than. Make sure to rest up, okay?" His gaze shifted to the guys before going back to Sakura with a smile.

Sakura's shoulders slumped, "Thanks." she mused.

* * *

Sasuke stretched, "Kakashi knows." he murmured once they arrived home. "Sakura too."

Naruto glared, "Do not." he countered, "How do you know?"

Sasuke shrugged, "It's obvious." he murmured, "Have you seen the way he looks at us. As if waiting for us to tell him that we won't show…"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever. It's Kakashi, anything could be going on in that skull…"

Naruto suddenly went silent, after a moment or so he asked, "And Sakura? How does she know?"

Sasuke stared at the floorboards, suddenly thinking that they need some cleaning…or at least new floorboards. "Her attitude." he murmured, "Her eyes…it says it all."

Naruto nodded softly, "Yeah…like she wants us to tell her…but afraid of what she'll do when or if we do…Should we tell her?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No. It'll worry her, what good would that do?" he sighed, "You can still back down…" he added.

Naruto just shrugged, "Shut up."

* * *

Kabuto smirked, turning away from the gathered gangs. Lifting his hand, he dismissed them all. Orochimaru snickered quietly as Kabuto walked over to him.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Like planned." answered Kabuto with ease, "Just like Uzumaki and Uchiha, they all agreed with minimal disagreements."

Orochimaru sighed, "Did you tell anyone of the plan?" he asked, his eyes seemed to glow with the thought of it.

Kabuto raised his eyebrows, pushing his glasses further up his nose, "Nay." he answered curtly, "Our gang is the only ones aware of the double crossing."

Orochimaru folded his hands, "Hmm." he mused, "Smart…"

Kabuto sighed, "Will this work?" he asked, "What if we lose more than expected with this rumble against the Akatsuki?"

Orochimaru's smirk fell, but Kabuto eased forward, "They hate you, they'll do anything to kill you."

Orochimaru seethed angrily, pushing Kabuto, "Shut up. Do you question me?" he asked, "If you do, why don't you just go join them?"

Kabuto bit his tongue, "I'm sorry I questioned you." he managed to say. Orochimaru shrugged, grinning like mad once again.

* * *

Sakura bit her lip, where was Naruto? Glancing around the classroom, she looked up at the clock. Shaking her head, she bit the tip of her pencil. The geometry exam was about to start and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He was never this late…

Her thoughts jumped to what the day was. Closing her eyes, she frowned. They were going to skip the whole day? Running a hand through her hair, she put her head in the palm of her hands.

"Sakura…"

Sakura lifted her head, looking next to her, she smiled. "Naruto, you made it!"

He grinned, "Yeah, I didn't think I would make it!"

Sakura glanced at the desk, biting her lip, "Uh, why were you late, Naruto?" she asked, "You and Sasuke…"

Naruto sighed, "It's complicated…a morning work out gone to over time…" he laughed but Sakura only furrowed her brow. Before she could ask, the teacher entered the classroom and began to explain the exam rules.

* * *

Sasuke's hand trembled, slowly he reached into his pocket but bit his tongue and withdrew his hand. Controlling his shaking. He'd quit cold turkey for Sakura…and since he quit his smoking, he didn't have a stress or care in the world.

Until today. It was an unusual sight to see an Uchiha get worked up…his hand clenched and than unclenched. How much longer was Shikamaru and the others going to take? Glancing up at the building's clock, he grunted softly. He couldn't even enjoy the weather.

Hearing the doors open, he glanced over. Seeing Shikamaru and the others following him. He mentally grimaced as Shikamaru had a lit cigarette dangling lazily from his mouth. He slouched over to Sasuke, that same demeanor he'd grown use to. His onyx eyes flickered over the others, Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Neji. He was slightly shocked to see them, but he didn't press the subject of their loyalties.

Usually, his gang was mostly the three of them. Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Nara. Nara was the one who had connections with the others, Sasuke and Naruto rarely talked with them, but knew that they were on their side and wouldn't be swayed by any others. Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder, he must of guessed what he was thinking for he shook a cancer stick from the box and handed him one.

"Don't deny it. Just take one." he murmured.

Sasuke glared at the cigarette but took one. Quickly lighting it, he took a long drag just to calm his nerves before throwing it down and stomping it underneath her foot. Exhaling, he glanced at his gang to notice them staring at him with an inquiring gaze.

He glared, "What?" he barked, his nerves acting out again.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You wanted to talk with us. That's what." he stated with that bored tone.

Sasuke really felt out of it all. Was the fact that he felt guilty for not even telling Sakura? "Rumble tonight. Settles it among Akatsuki. In or not?" he asked bluntly.

Shikamaru smirked, glancing back over his shoulder to the others. They all had the same look on their face, a brooding smirk that told Sasuke they were in. Shikamaru looked back at Sasuke, "Count us in."

Sasuke smirked wearily, the tension somewhat leaving his body, "Like old times." he shook his head lightly.

* * *

"Hey Sakura."

The pink haired girl looked up. Her face broke into a soft smile, "Oh, hey Hinata." she greeted, glad to see her friend. "I forgot they combined both lunches…" she sighed. "So how's your exams been?"

Hinata smiled, "Oh…okay. You?" she asked.

Sakura gave a soft nod, "Okay." she glanced around the cafeteria before staring down at her food. Now that she really thought about it, her appetite was gone.

"Is the food bad?" asked Hinata, Sakura laughed softly.

"No…just not hungry I guess."

Hinata gave a soft nod of understanding. "Hey, isn't tonight your play?" she asked with a small smile.

Sakura winced but gave a nod, "Uh, yeah." Hinata furrowed her brow, reaching out she tapped Sakura's hand with her index finger. Sakura looked up, smiling softly. "Can I confide in you?" she murmured.

Hinata smiled before giving another nod, "Anything." she answered.

Sakura pursed her lips, debating on whether telling Hinata or not…but who else? Before she really realized it, Sakura confided in her what she knew about Sasuke and Naruto. The rumble, the rivalry, her worries about it. The whole thing she spilled to Hinata, five minutes later Sakura gave a huge sigh. Feeling much better that she let her worries just go.

Hinata was quiet, Orochimaru and Kabuto weren't trustful…but, what could she do? Her eyes shifted about the cafeteria, was this all part of Ino's plan? She furrowed her brow, if it was…it was time to put a stop to it. Sakura smiled, "Thanks for listening." whispered Sakura, "I'm going to go look for the guys."

Hinata gave a nod, "Alright." she watched Sakura leave before she stood up. Looking about the cafeteria, she spotted Ino talking animatedly with her cheerleaders. Gathering courage, she walked over there with her spine erect and shoulders back.

"Ino," she called curtly, "I need to speak with y-you." she stammered a little at the end but otherwise kept her voice leveled.

Ino raised an eyebrow, lolling her head to the side she rolled her eyes to her friends who giggled softly. "Fine." she answered, "I knew you'd come crawling back…"

Hinata took in a sudden breath of air, "I did not come her to ask to be a cheerleader again." she whispered angrily.

Ino glared at her sharply, eyes traveling over the cafeteria she noticed a few tables stopped talking to keep their eyes at them. Ino lifted her head, nose in the air as she led Hinata to the hallway. Once the door shut, she spun on her. Arms crossed as she glared at Hinata who in turn nervously shifted before gaining confidence again.

"I want you to stop your plan!" she managed to say, "Tell Orochimaru and Kabuto to knock it off!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about…" she muttered but Hinata glared.

"Just do it!" she nearly shouted, Ino flinched slightly before catching herself.

Ino scoffed, "Oh your such a melodramatic girl…_why should I_?"

Hinata sighed, "Because they can die…do you realize that Ino?" she whispered, "Sasuke will…or Naruto."

Ino stood frozen for a moment before shrugging, "Fine, whatever. I don't see what I can do though…" she murmured.

Hinata straightened her back again, glancing to the side she quickly turned and left Ino alone. Ino stared sadly at her retreating back. She had really hoped that she came back crawling…

* * *

Ino's eyes searched the hallways after lunch. School was over for the day due to exams, but like she said, she was searching for Orochimaru or Kabuto. Ino really doubted that they'd be in school. Much to her surprise, they appeared down the hall…in their usual location.

Pursing her lips, she straightened up. Her posture telling that she was not afraid, but inside she was quivering. Walking up to them, she stopped in front of them, cocking her hip the side she tried to seem nonchalant.

"Orochimaru, Kabuto. I need to speak with you." she started out. Kabuto smirked as did Orochimaru. Kabuto shrugged, looking up and down the hall he returned his gaze back to her.

"No ones around, what's up?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

Ino shivered slightly, "Uh…well…" she pondered, had she seriously forgotten what she had to say?

Orochimaru chortled, "Yes, Miss. Yamanaka?"

Ino glared, finding the courage again, "I want you to stop this all." she told them sharply. She found that she sounded very commanding, no room for a rebuttal. She smirked at the way she sounded, pleased with herself.

The two did not seem impressed. Kabuto's smirk fell but it was Orochimaru's expression that made Ino nervous. His grin turned into a dead sly smirk, his eyes glittering with malice and delight of such a command from a girl with no power.

Kabuto glared, "And who are you to tell us what to do?" he asked, now stepping forward, slowly he began to circle her…much like a predator would do to it's pray. Ino couldn't seem to breath properly now, her feet not moving from underneath her. What had she gotten herself into now?

Orochimaru chuckled again, making Ino wince. "You see once you ask a favor to us, we don't back down until it's done…besides, this plan goes straight to our hearts." he snickered again, "You see, We can't win by forfeit. That's utterly pathetic. We are strength and need to prove it."

Kabuto stopped in front of Ino, his hand traveled to her shoulder, slowly he began to force her to step backwards as he pushed. "You should have known what you were getting yourself into." he murmured softly with a hated glaze in his eyes.

Finally, Ino's back met with the wall. Her fear escalated in her eyes. How stupid had she been? Why did she think it would work out? She had known full well what they were capable of…what the consequences of her actions would lead to. Yet she done it anyway…and for what?

So Sasuke would go bad again and still not return her love? For a girl she was jealous of to crash and burn? To force her old best friend to became what she wasn't? So she could continue to ignore the growing feelings for that one smoking rebellion that stole a kiss?

For once, everything seemed to crash down as she stared fearfully into Kabuto's eyes. It was like staring death in the face, but much more threatening. His hand traveled to her neck, slowly enclosing around her thin neck.

"How long I've wanted to do this." he murmured, "You've been a pest and to think…jealousy has ended you." his eyes hardened as he gave a squeeze. She yelped, pressing her back harder into the wall than necessary. She was hoping that by some miracle, she'd be granted another chance to see tomorrow…or sink into the wall.

She found no need to struggle, her eyes closed as she found it was hard to stare at his face for much longer. By sheer will power, she forced the tears to stay away…if she was to die, she'd do it proudly. Her fear shook her and she mentally scolded herself.

One minute she was slowly being deprived of air and the next she collapsed, coughing and rubbing her neck. Opening her eyes, her vision was hazy. Was she dead? No…she was breathing even if it was in rigid breaths she was breathing.

"Hey, get up."

Ino's vision doubled and hazed a few more times before it cleared. A blush crept to her face, Shikamaru stood over her. His hand lazily in front of him to help Ino up. Taking his hand, she blinked away tears from both the lack of air and the joy.

Shikamaru looked down the hall, it was empty now. Luckily he stayed at school until dismissed, even more lucky was the fact that all he had to do was show up to have them just go. He didn't have to raise a fist or say anything, the simple glare he gave them made them stop.

He guessed it was the agreement to stay mutual until after the rumble. He was glad that he didn't have to do anything, to be honest he was really not into the whole fighting thing. Though he would if he had to. He scoffed, once again pondering over things.

Why was it always him? "Your lucky." he told Ino after a long silence. "If I hadn't been walking down the hallway when I did you'd be-"

Ino having regained her breath, took hold of his shirt and pulled him down to her. Meeting his slightly parted and moving lips to hers. She silenced him with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed herself to him. Clinging to him as she kissed him back…

Ino was fully aware of her actions, if anything, she was more earthbound than ever before. She realized all she'd done…yet, she still felt that her pride was too big to do much else except kiss Shikamaru. Something she'd wanted to do since he first kissed her. She wasn't so in love with Sasuke as she once thought…

Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise. Hadn't he gotten scolded the last time he kissed her?

Shikamaru hated the element of surprise, but when it came like this, he didn't mind. He didn't argue much longer, since he found this might be the last time he'd ever get to kiss a girl. Or breath, for that matter. And he was attracted to the young loudmouth cheerleader, why?

He had no clue. To him, she was a rude, overdramatic, self-centered, loud mouth, lovesick blonde cheerleader, yet, he wouldn't ask for it any other way.

After the moment of surprise passed him, he leaned down, lazily kissing her back with gusto.

* * *

Kakashi clapped his hands, stopping all of the casts worries. All their attention was brought back to Kakashi who looked like he needed much rest…or something to take the stress that was obviously weighting down on his shoulders.

Glancing about, he mentally counted. His smile was sincere when he spotted the three main leads, all in costume and ready to go. Sakura was surprised as well, but when they showed up on her doorstep that evening, ready to go she smiled at them genuinely.

"Glad you all made it." he murmured before laughing, "Relax all. This is what you've all been working for. Show them…and _relax_." he added again. The cast nearly laughed at that, someone should be telling _him_ that he needed to relax.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto when the cast dispersed to hide back stage. He was surprised to see Naruto showed up in costume, as Naruto was about Sasuke. They hadn't really discussed how they were to escape before the performance began and show to the rumble.

But, they both felt that they needed to please Sakura. After a while, Sasuke gave a curt nod to Naruto and they both stared impassively at one another.

"We may return on time." he murmured, "At least for our parts." he sighed.

"May." echoed Naruto staring at the ground. Sasuke smirked softly, trying to liven up everything that was going on. And here Naruto thought his only problem for the day was his exam on Geometry! Naruto smirked, it'd been a long time since he felt pressured and excited at the same time.

It took a lot to have that kind of combination. "The sooner we leave, the sooner the fight gets on and the sooner we find out if we live or die." answered Sasuke bluntly. Naruto gave a nod, both began to walk behind stage with the others. Discreetly make their way to the exit in the far dark corner.

Sakura had been watching them, her heart began to slowly pound when she realized they were leaving. Of course, it was only a conclusion, but she had a faint feeling that she couldn't keep them there. She turned her walk into a jog, catching the exit door before it fully closed.

Propping it open with a fat stone, she ran after the two. The night was brisk, but the sky was clear. Not exactly dark but gaining darkness by the second. Reaching them, she tugged pathetically on Sasuke's shirt. Falling to her knees on the gravel, she winced at the slight pain that coursed through her body.

She hadn't realized that tears were pouring down her face until she looked up and noticed that his and Naruto's image were blurred by her salty tears. Frowning she shook her head at them, trying to find her voice that seemed to be stuck or lost elsewhere.

"N-no!" she croaked, her emerald eyes were huge and pleading. "Don't go!"

Sasuke put his hand to her head, slowly and regretfully, he softly pushed her away. Sakura looked shocked at him, Naruto couldn't bare the sight of Sakura groveling like that. What pained him more was the fact that she _knew_ and was now shedding tears for them.

_They_ caused her to cry.

Sasuke straightened up, "I'm sorry Sakura, but this doesn't concern you." he muttered, "This is our business." With that he gave a nod to Naruto and they both slowly began to walk away from her.

Sakura stared teary eyed after them, their figures soon began to look smaller until they were no longer in her sights. Her eyes widened and she realized that…that could have been her last chance to tell them, how she felt.

Her hands clutching on the ground, roughly scraping her finger tips, threatening to peel away her delicate skin. Her sobs collected in her chest and she trembled from head to toe. She wanted to scream in anger and yet wanted to just collapse and cry on the ground at her pathetic attempt.

If only she had one more chance…she thought sadly. One more chance to do that over, she would have told them much more than just sit there and stare as they walked away. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hunched over and yelled, "_I love you_!" as loud as her lungs and voice allowed her to.

After breathing rigidly for another five minutes, she slowly picked her body. It felt heavier than usual but she didn't bother asking why. Wiping her face continuously, she sauntered slowly back to the door that led to the theater.

"_The show must go on." _she thought bitterly.

* * *

**a/n:Aww, don't hate me! Anyway, i hope you all enjoyed this extra long chappie...haha, can't guarentee the next one will be this long...but it's well on it's way. Promise. anyway, this story is well on it's way to wrapping up! Maybe two more chapters left...? We'll see. Thanks for reading, please Review! Mucho Gracias:D**


End file.
